El regreso de Charlie Weasley
by ukwii
Summary: Tras la batalla de Hogwarts y la perdida de uno de sus hermanos, Charlie siente que ya no puede seguir lejos de su familia y decide volver a Inglaterra, donde viejos amigos y todos los Weasley le harán ver de todo lo que se estaba perdiendo y ademas donde un nuevo amor le hará pensar que las mujeres no son tan diferentes a los dragones. Lo que paso antes de "19 años después"
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos! tenía mucho sin escribir algo, pero estos días estuve de vacaciones y no pude detenerme ya tengo listos otros 6 capítulos que pronto estarán publicados. Espero disculpen las equivocaciones, tratare de mejorar. Estos primeros dos capítulos serán algo introductorios, espero se animen a continuar.

Tras la batalla que logro la derrota del último mago oscuro, Lord Voldemort, pasaron algunos meses para que Hogwarts decidiera reabrir sus puertas. McGonagall aún no tenía a todo el personal académico, pero ella insistía en que lograría cubrir el profesorado para antes de que los estudiantes llegaran en Septiembre, así que confiada se atrevió a mandar cartas que invitarían a los muchachos a volver al castillo.

La familia Weasley, que aun sumida en algo de tristeza por la pérdida de uno de sus integrantes, había permanecido más unida que nunca. Incluso el buen Charlie había decidido darse un tiempo y dejar a sus queridos dragones para estar cerca de los suyos en la madriguera.

Una lechuza de rostro blanco y alas marrones llegó una mañana mientras los Weasley comían el desayuno.

Ginny tomó el paquete de sobres que había dejado el ave frente a su plato. —Son de Hogwarts. —dijo y comenzó a repartirlas, había una para ella, Harry, Hermione, Ron y… —Qué extraño, Charlie también hay una para ti. —lanzó el sobre a su hermano mayor quien estaba al otro extremo de la mesa.

Los chicos comenzaron a abrir y leer.

—No pensaran enserio en volver, ¿verdad? —dijo Ron con un rostro incrédulo que hacia levantar sus cejas mientras su madre y Hermione voltearon a verlo de mala manera y George hizo una mueca que inicialmente parecía que sería una sonrisa pero al final no lo fue y es que él pensó que a Fred le hubiera causado gracia ver como Ron daba señas de ser el siguiente Weasley en dejar el colegio.

—Pues deberías pensar en volver Ronald Weasley.

—Pero mamá tú sabes que he estado ayudando a George en sortilegios Weasley y pensaba seguir haciéndolo.

La cara de enojo de Molly cambio de un instante a otro, como dándole la razón a su hijo mientras los demás permanecieron cabizbajos con su rostro concentrado en sus platos, aunque pasado un corto silencio volvió a hablar. —Ron no quiero que dejes Hogwarts pero al final será tu decisión, además Charlie permanecerá una temporada aquí.

—Bueno en realidad McGonagall me escribió porque quiere ofrecerme una plaza para trabajar en Hogwarts. —habló el musculoso y barbudo pelirrojo de ojos azules.

— ¿y estas interesado en aceptarla?

—Bueno Ginny no veo por qué no, creo que es una buena opción de estar cerca de la familia y seguir en contacto con lo que me gusta. —seguido dio un sorbo a su enorme taza de café.

Charlie visito a McGonagall dos días después, tal y como le pidió la ahora directora. Se apareció afuera de los terrenos del castillo y camino hacia el despacho de la ex jefa de Gryffindor.

Le sorprendió ver como el castillo estaba reconstruido, como si nada le hubiese pasado, era hermoso y las evidencias de una batalla ya eran historia, pues todo lucia tan natural, como siempre había sido, sonrió de lado y siguió disfrutando de su caminata, amaba ese castillo y siempre lo consideraría su segundo hogar, de hecho esa era una de las razones por las que le apetecía aceptar el trabajo y es que pensar en tener la oportunidad de volver le parecía un sueño.

—Adelante Señor Weasley — McGonagall estaba de pie esperándolo y con las manos le indicaba que podía tomar asiento.

—Profesora McGonagall — Saludo antes de sentarse.

—Me alegra mucho que considerara mi propuesta y se tomara el tiempo de venir, aunque siendo sincera me sorprende un poco que aceptara, en especial porque usted está sobrecalificado y sé que su actual trabajo en Rumania puede resultar más interesante, dígame ¿qué lo motivo?

—Bueno Profesora siendo honesto, Hogwarts siempre ha sido mi hogar y nada me haría más feliz que volver. —dio un largo suspiro y tras una pequeña pausa volvió a hablar mirando fijamente a su ex profesora. — además no había sido consciente de lo distanciado que estuve de mi familia durante los últimos años, hasta que volví. Ginny ya no es para nada la pequeñita que recordaba y bueno la perdida de Fred me hizo sentir algo culpable porque tenía bastante sin ver a mis hermanos, quiero regresar, estar más cerca de la familia, tener el empleo soñado estaba teniendo un precio bastante alto pero esta me parece la oportunidad perfecta para volver a estar cerca.

McGonagall sonrió por la sincera respuesta de Charlie, sin duda ese joven seguía siendo el encantador muchacho que ella recordaba.

— ¿y dígame que la hizo a usted considerarme para este puesto?

—Bueno joven Weasley, es imposible olvidar a uno de mis mejores alumnos y créeme que no estaba segura que te interesarías por este empleo, pero en verdad te quería de vuelta en Hogwarts, muchachos como tú, brillantes, prudentes, tolerantes, generosos y dispuestos ayudar ya no se ven tanto en estos tiempos, recuerdo muy bien cuando apoyaste a tus compañeros Jefferson y Miller vaya que no podía creerlo, al final acreditaron 2 TIMOS, muchos profesores no tenían grandes esperanzas cuando hicieron el examen, pero yo vi como los apoyaste sin falta cada tarde durante un año entero, no solo eras un estudiante ejemplar si no que compartías tus conocimientos.

Charlie tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y sonreía.

—Aunque hay algo más, no solamente me gustaría tenerte como profesor quiero pedirte que te encargues de Gryffindor, que seas el jefe de la casa.

El rostro de Charlie era de total asombro, no podía creerlo, estaba totalmente orgulloso y feliz de tener esa oportunidad, nunca lo había soñado ni mucho menos pero el hecho de que le propusieran ser el jefe de la casa a la que perteneció era grandioso. —Profesora McGonagall me siento totalmente honrado y por supuesto acepto, me ha hecho el sujeto más feliz, enserio.

Tras una formal despedida Charlie decidió visitar a Hagrid antes de volver a la madriguera, llego a la cabaña y toco, unos instantes después un hombre enorme abrió la puerta y lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Charlie! —dijo con alegría el semigigante y después de un fuerte abrazo se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a su invitado. —Por favor pasa, siéntate donde gustes.

El velludo pelirrojo entro en la cabaña y se sentó en una de las sillas, estar ahí con Hagrid le hizo sentir como un muchachito de nuevo además estaba feliz de ver a su viejo amigo y esa cabaña siempre le pareció el lugar más cálido de todo Hogwarts, quizás era porque le recordaba un poco a la madriguera.

Hagrid regreso a la mesa con dos grandes tazas de té.

—Traje esto para ti Hagrid. —Charlie abrió su mochila de cuero, la cual tenía un hechizo de extensión pues saco dos grandes paquetes de él. — Lo hizo mamá. —uno tenía un gran paquete de galletas y el otro una tarta de arándanos.

Hagrid sonrió por el generoso regalo, y enseguida trajo dos platos para que pudieran compartir esas delicias.

Empezaron hablando de los Dragones y como seguía Norberto o Norberta el dragón de Hagrid que resulto ser hembra y la feliz vida que ahora llevaba en Rumania, le conto de algunas de las aventuras y desventuras que había tenido en su viejo empleo, como la vez que rehabilito a su primer dragón, un Longhorn rumano bastante lastimado y que poco confiaba en la gente, el cual le había quemado un poco su brazo y le hacía lucir una fea cicatriz.

—Sin embargo creo que esta cicatriz no es tan mala Hagrid. —dijo mientras se levantaba la manga del brazo izquierdo para enseñarle como lucia su piel ahora. — él tenía heridas peores y bueno después de esa vez nos hicimos más cercanos, el aprendió a confiar en mí y yo en él, nos dimos otra oportunidad y se volvió el más fiel de todos, pudieron arreglar mi brazo pero sentí que era una forma de recordarlo siempre, de llevarlo conmigo y es por eso que preferí dejarlo así.

Hagrid estaba a punto de llorar con esa historia y entre platica y platica Charlie sintió que era turno de saber que había sido de Hagrid y el por qué ya no quería dar clases.

—Y dime Hagrid ¿por qué decidiste dejar tu empleo como profesor? según me contaron eras muy bueno en esto e incluso siento que me dejaste muy grande el lugar nunca podría igualarte.

Hagrid se sonrojo y le dedico una tímida sonrisa a su pelirrojo amigo.

—Bueno Charlie si te soy sincero la ausencia de Dumbledore me deprimió bastante, además ya no me siento tan joven como para seguir con eso, le prometí a McGonagall que si no encontraba un reemplazo sin duda continuaría dando clases pero en realidad eso me hacía pensar siempre en Dumbledore, fue el quien me dio esa oportunidad y la verdad él siempre me ayudo con la parte del papeleo y esas cosas académicas, nunca fui tan profesional para manejar notas y evaluar y tenía miedo de no poder hacerlo bien sin el aquí. Le prometí a Minerva seguir cubriendo mis labores como guardabosques del castillo, pero lo otro realmente ya no quería hacerlo. —suspiro cabizbajo.

—Pero Hagrid tu siempre fuiste un gran profesor, incluso cuando no lo eras, es a ti a quien le debo tanto, me ensañaste mucho sobre criaturas. Será difícil tomar tu lugar.

—Pero no imposible Charlie, sé qué harás un gran trabajo, eres la mejor opción y me alegrara que estés en el castillo viejo amigo.

—Gracias Hagrid.


	2. Chapter 2

Agosto se fue volando y más para Charlie que había decidido pasar todo el mes en Rumania para dejar todo en orden pues después de todo él era un profesional, además no podía irse sin despedirse de sus amados dragones.

Cuando Septiembre se hizo presente y fue hora de irse a Hogwarts Charlie empaco todo en su viejo baúl, el cual aún conservaba de sus años de estudiante. Echó todo lo que poseía, ropa, libros, viejas fotos y recuerdos entre otras cosas para llevarlas a donde ahora sería su nuevo hogar.

Esa noche el expreso de Hogwarts llegaría y Charlie despertó muy temprano para empezar a cumplir con sus labores como profesor de criaturas mágicas, salió a los terrenos y alimento a los thestrals para después acomodarlos para jalar los carruajes que traerían a los alumnos y sus equipajes, los llevó y dejó en fila listos cerca de la estación de Hogsmeade después regresó caminando hasta el castillo, sin duda un trabajo pesado para otros pero él estaba a acostumbrado, finalmente tomo una ducha y se vistió para el banquete de bienvenida pues no quería lucir tan desalineado pero tampoco aparentar lo que no era, por lo que opto por un sweater ligero color escarlata en honor a gryffindor y una gabardina de lana gris oscuro.

El profesor Flitwick ocuparía el lugar de Minerva McGonagall para guiar a los alumnos de primer año sin embargo a la hora de ponerles el sombrero seleccionador sería un problema pues este al ser un objeto mágico con mente propia no le agradaba ser manejado con varita sino que lo sostuvieran y pusieran tal y como dictaba la tradición, pero la corta estatura del profesor no le permitiría manejarlo como se debía y en su lugar propusieron a Charlie para llevar a cabo esa tarea.

—Profesor Weasley, espero que no sea un problema. —dijo el pequeño Flitwick en tono amigable.

—Desde luego que no, será un honor ser quien lleve a cabo la ceremonia de selección. —y en verdad le emocionaba aunque debía admitir que le hacía sentir más nervioso que nunca.

Charlie decidió esperar un rato recargado en una de las lámparas de piedra que estaban cerca de la entrada al gran comedor antes de ir a esperar a los alumnos de primero cerca del muelle, era divertido pues podía ver a los alumnos mayores charlando.

—Es extraño verte aquí.

—Señorita Weasley, señorita Granger. —dijo en tono burlón y Ginny comenzó a reírse seguido de su hermano pero Hermione que no era muy cercana a Charlie no estaba muy segura de cómo actuar y simplemente rió nerviosa.

—Bueno chicas, entren ya debo irme.

— ¿irte?... ¿A dónde? —pregunto Ginny.

Ya lo verán—Dijo antes de darse vuelta y seguir caminando.

La noche era bastante hermosa y Charlie caminaba mirando hacia el cielo estrellado con las manos en los bolsillos, estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta que una estudiante venia caminando mientras leía una carta y ella tampoco se había percatado de la presencia del pelirrojo, haciendo que ambos chocaran y terminaran en el suelo.

—Por Merlín en verdad lo lamento, venía muy distraído, permítame. — Charlie ayudo a levantar a la chica quien no lucia muy feliz de haber chocado con él, ambos se sacudieron la ropa y finalmente el levanto el pergamino y se lo entregó a la muchacha de cabello negro y hermosos ojos verdes iguales a los de su corbata. —Espero se encuentre bien…

Fue interrumpido por la chica quien tras tomar el pergamino dijo un cortante. — No fue nada estoy bien. —Sin apenas dirigirle la mirada.

—Ok, de acuerdo, ¿señorita…?

—Parkinson.

Charlie se hizo a un lado y le dio el paso— Buenas noches señorita Parkinson. —Ella paso y el siguió con su camino, pero mientras él bajaba las escaleras rumbo al muelle, ella volteo y lo vio de reojo una vez más pensando ¿quién rayos era ese?

Hagrid le entrego al grupo de chicos de primero sanos y salvos, en realidad no eran tantos como creía seguramente por causa de la guerra.

Charlie gritó con una voz fuerte, varonil e imponente que hizo que todos se dieran prisa. —¡Bien, ahora quiero dos filas una de chicos y otra de chicas! —Los estudiantes lo siguieron a paso veloz hasta el vestíbulo donde el dio el típico discurso introductorio, les hizo saber cuáles eran las cuatro casas, las reglas básicas, entre otras cosas, seguido de eso dirigió al grupo y los llevo hasta el gran comedor donde una vez más pudo desfilar como aquella primera vez que él fue seleccionado.

Ginny que vio a su hermano sonrió al ver como parecía todo un adulto y Pansy confundida reconoció a aquel atractivo pelirrojo con quien había chocado hace un rato. La ceremonia ocurrió con normalidad y después de la selección Charlie volvió a su asiento en la mesa de profesores, seguido McGonagall dio un discurso sobre los eventos ocurridos meses antes, sobre las vidas perdidas, sobre la tolerancia y la oportunidad de un nuevo comienzo, acto seguido inicio el banquete. Finalmente después de la cena y antes de enviar a los alumnos a la cama, la directora se puso de pie una vez más y presento a los profesores desde Trelawney hasta Madame Hooch.

—… el profesor Weasley quien además de impartir la asignatura de cuidado de criaturas mágicas también será el nuevo jefe de la casa Gryffindor…

—No puedo creerlo, no me había contado nada. —dijo algo sorprendida Ginny a Hermione

—Tal vez quiso que fuera una sorpresa.

—Mamá se volverá loca con la noticia. —sonreía sinceramente. — Quién lo diría mi hermano Jefe de Gryffindor y mi mejor amiga el premio anual.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La primera semana de clases en el castillo hizo sentir a los alumnos que la vida poco a poco volvía a ser la misma antes del ascenso de Voldemort. Incluso Hermione y Ginny sentían que Hogwarts comenzaba a ser la misma escuela de siempre a pesar de que Harry y Ron ya no estaban allí.

—Sabes Ginny creo que con Charlie la clase será realmente interesante, bueno él es un experto en dragones y según McGonagall tenemos suerte de que alguien de su nivel aceptara dar clases en Hogwarts.

—Siento que será extraño, pero siendo honesta estoy emocionada.

El aula comenzó a llenarse y para las nueve de la mañana un pelirrojo fuerte y musculoso de unos 26 años entro al salón.

—Buenos días alumnos, sean bienvenidos al curso optativo de cuidados de criaturas mágicas cinco. Soy el profesor Weasley y es un placer tenerlos aquí. —él no quería ser el típico profesor cuadrado y quería dar un poco de informalidad al asunto así que se sentó sobre su escritorio y continuo con su discurso. —Sé que seguramente están acostumbrados a clases completamente practicas pues incluso me contaron que no se usaba esta aula desde que el profesor Silvanus Kettleburn se jubiló, sin embargo creo que aquellos que pretenden aplicar a los EXTASIS deben estar preparados no solo práctica sino también teóricamente pues como saben la gente del ministerio evalúa un cincuenta cincuenta. Así que me tome la molestia de preparar un cuestionario para saber cuál es la situación del grupo y también saber cuál es su propósito al tomar esta clase y así pensar en cómo puedo apoyarlos. —Charlie metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y sacó su varita, la movió y la pizarra voló desde el fondo del salón hasta un lado de su escritorio. —Bueno adelante saquen un pergamino y tinta y por favor quiero respuestas completas no simples enunciados, ya son del último año. — Charlie se bajó de su escritorio y comenzó a caminar entre las filas, sacó de otro de sus bolsillos un trozo de papel doblado y comenzó a leerlo y mientras lo leía, una tiza escribía en la pizarra por arte de magia cada una de las preguntas.

¿Cuál es la diferencia de una criatura mágica de una muggle o no mágica?

Explica las características de un "Ser" una "Bestia" y un "Espíritu"

Menciona y explica cuáles son los grados de clasificación internacional de las criaturas mágicas

¿Cuál es tu propósito al cursar esta materia o bien por qué te interesa?

—Sé que es el primer día y no lo esperaban, así que decidí mantenerlo simple, no olviden poner su nombre y su casa.

Cuando terminen pueden traerlo y retirarse, el jueves nos veremos en los terrenos del castillo, exactamente junto a la puerta que da a los invernaderos.

Todos en el aula se pusieron manos a la obra y pasados unos 40 minutos los primeros alumnos comenzaron a entregar sus pergaminos. Charlie los recibía, leía el nombre y trataba de asociarlo al rostro que estaba frente a él.

—Señorita Parkinson. —Dijo antes de recibir el pergamino de la chica frente a él y Ginny que estaba en la fila vio con una mirada calculadora lo que pasaba.

—Profesor Weasley. —la slytherin levanto las cejas y extendió su pergamino, Charlie lo tomo y leyó su nombre de pila _Pansy Parkinson_ , tuvo curiosidad y siguió leyendo, la primera pregunta, correcta, la siguiente, correcta, la siguiente… el ruido de una hoja moviéndose frente a él le hizo apartar la mirada, sonrió de lado al ver de quien se trataba.

—Ginny Weasley, más te vale tener todas bien, me decepcionaría mucho que no sea así.

—Descuida creo no esta tan mal.

—Eso espero.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Hola, espero se animen a comentar :)


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie estaba bastante cómodo con su nuevo empleo en especial porque ahora solo bastaba con usar los polvos flu y la chimenea de su despacho para visitar a sus padres, cosa que no era posible por la distancia de chimeneas que había que recorrer cuando vivía en Rumania.

La tarde del miércoles se animó a dejar su despacho y a leer las respuestas de sus alumnos en la madriguera.

—Charlie, que sorpresa cariño, ¿quieres comer algo?

—Hola mamá, no te preocupes estoy bien, solo quise pasar a saludar.

—Tú padre, tus hermanos y Harry están por llegar, estaré en la cocina terminando la cena.

El muchacho salió al jardín y se sentó a disfrutar de la tarde mientras revisaba los cuestionarios, había terminado con los de quinto y sexto así que solo quedaban los de séptimo pues a los de tercero y cuarto no se los había aplicado. Increíblemente la gran mayoría había tenido respuestas correctas solo diferían en cuan completas eran las ideas.

Por otro lado la parte personal del cuestionario, en la que preguntaba el propósito de su presencia en la clase, era de lo más variado. Había quienes solo querían aprobar un EXTASIS más y esta era según ellos una opción sencilla. — tenía que ser un Ravenclaw bufó. —Por otro lado estaba quien creía importante conocer y entender a las criaturas mágicas para así saber cómo modificar y crear leyes justas que los beneficien. — Hermione Granger. — leyó en la parte superior del pergamino, la piel se le enchino y sacudió la cabeza pues al parecer esta chica estaba en busca de un trabajo de escritorio. Luna Lovegood tenía uno de los más lindos e inspiradores discursos, mencionaba su interés por demostrar la existencia y usos de criaturas que incluso Charlie no estaba seguro que existieran. Continúo hojeando y leyendo hasta que llegó al de cierta Slytherin. — Vaya quién lo diría.

" _Mi interés personal para cursar esta asignatura es poder hacerme cargo en un futuro de las hábitats seguras que se encuentran dentro de los terrenos de mi familia y de las criaturas que viven en ellas, además de aprender métodos eficaces para controlarlos durante los embrujos desilusionadores."_

Al final Charlie se sintió satisfecho con los alumnos que tendría, estaba emocionado pues sentía que sería incluso divertido para él. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos pues unos metros adelante dos pequeños remolinos hicieron que de repente aparecieran sus dos hermanos menores, Ron y George se acercaban a la madriguera, el primero con rostro cansado y el otro con la misma expresión de tristeza y desanimo que llevaba desde aquel horrible día.

—Chicos, que bueno verlos.

—Vaya aún no termina la primera semana y ya dejaste el castillo, supongo que tu trabajo es entonces más cansado que el mío. —Bromeo Ron con una sonrisa, mientras los tres hermanos caminaban rumbo a su hogar.

—De hecho es grandioso, solo que creí que por tantos años de perderme cenas de mamá debía cobrármelas de alguna forma.

Cuando los muchachos entraron a la madriguera, Harry ya estaba dentro ayudando a poner los cubiertos en la mesa a la señora Weasley, Harry había decidido aceptar la oferta de vivir con los Weasley en lugar de vivir en la academia de aurores, pues creía que era una forma de sentirse más en familia y eso le gustaba.

—Harry, llegaste antes

—Bueno las clases de duelo se suspendieron por hoy.

La chimenea de repente hizo aparecer unas enormes llamas verdes y un hombre alto y con sombrero puntiagudo azul marino a juego con su túnica, salió de ellas con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Buenas tardes Weasley…Charlie, que sorpresa. —dijo Arthur antes de acercarse a su esposa y saludarla con un tierno beso en la mejilla.

—Bien, a cenar. — la señora Weasley hizo un movimiento de varita y bandejas con comida empezaron a dirigirse hacia la mesa, donde todos sin discutir tomaron asiento y comenzaron a servirse.

—Cuéntenme, ¿Qué tal su día muchachos? —Pregunto Arthur mientras cortaba su carne.

—Igual que siempre. —George era el miembro más desanimado de la familia y ya nadie estaba seguro de que hacer para hacerlo mejorar.

Ron intervino pues sabía que si no lo hacía el silencio reinaría y eso pondría sentimental a su madre y el ya no quería eso. —Bueno ha sido algo pesado últimamente, el verano y regreso a Hogwarts hizo que las ventas se dispararan y tenemos inventario vacío así que tratamos de ponerlos al día pero los pedidos por correo no nos dejan llenar los anaqueles, sin duda creo que necesitamos más ayuda.

—Tal vez yo pueda darme una vuelta de vez en cuando durante los fines de semana para darles una mano si ustedes quieren. —dijo Charlie.

—Por mí eso sería grandioso, ¿qué dices George?

—Sí, gracias Charlie. —su tono fue cortes pero de cierto modo bastante cortante.

— ¿Qué hay de ti hijo? —Arthur volteo la mirada a su hijo mayor. —Ginny nos contó sobre la ceremonia de selección y que ahora eres jefe de Gryffindor.

—Bueno pensaba contárselos yo mismo esta tarde pero creo que Ginny me gano. —dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a sus padres.

—¡Oh por Merlín, eso es maravilloso hijo! —Molly tomo la mano de Charlie quien estaba sentado junto a ella y la acaricio. —Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

—Las cosas van bastante bien hasta ahora, la mayoría de los alumnos son bastante buenos, sabes Ron ahora entiendo porque te pones nervioso cuando estas con Hermione Granger. —Ron se sonrojo desde las mejillas hasta las orejas y Harry solo pudo reír, incluso George saco una pequeña sonrisa. —Esa chica tiene mejor memoria que un pensadero, hice un pequeño cuestionario y sus respuestas fueron las palabras literales de los autores y complementario a eso me puso su opinión personal, me entrego 1 pergamino con 28 líneas por cada pregunta que hice.

—Yoo…o no me pongo nervioso —titubeo. — y acostúmbrate que ella siempre es así.

Después de la cena George salió un rato a tomar aire, estaba sentado en unas pacas de paja.

— ¿Puedo hacerte compañía?— Charlie se acercó y después de que su hermano asintió con la cabeza se tumbó a su lado.

—Todos lo extrañamos George…—fue interrumpido.

—Lo sé, pero no de la misma manera, tu no estuviste mucho tiempo y de cierta forma creo que ya estás acostumbrado a que no este, lamento ser tan duro, pero créeme yo mismo quiero cambiar el como me siento, pero no es algo que pueda controlar.

Las palabras de su hermano le dolieron profundamente, en especial porque sabía que tenía razón, él no tenía derecho de ir decirle que se animara así como si nada. Lo que en verdad necesitaba era demostrarle que estaba ahí para él, hacerlo disfrutar para que poco a poco pudiera sanar.

—Estamos aquí para ti.

—Lo sé y lo agradezco. —volteo y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa de lado. —lamento ser un cretino.

—Ni lo menciones hermano.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La mañana siguiente los alumnos de séptimo se reunieron puntualmente donde el profesor Weasley les indico.

—Buenos días, antes de que comencemos quiero entregarles esto. —Charlie saco de su mochila de cuero un paquete de papeles. —Quiero decirles que la mayoría hizo un gran trabajo, sin embargo hay algunos que fueron excepcionalmente perfectos. Señorita Granger, 10 puntos para Gryffindor y señorita Lovegood igual usted tiene 10 puntos para Ravenclaw. Excelente trabajo. —Charlie comenzó a aplaudir y los demás le siguieron. Charlie repartió los pergaminos de cada uno de los chicos y entusiasmados comenzaron a cuchichiar pues al parecer el profesor se había tomado la molestia de escribir comentarios muy particulares a cada uno de los estudiantes, consejos, opiniones etc.

—Bien creo que ya notaron que hice algunas anotaciones quiero que sepan que no solamente me tienen aquí para cubrir el temario de la clase, sino que si se sienten inquietos sobre temas relacionados a esta asignatura estoy dispuesto a apoyarles o brindarles información que les pueda resultar útil. Bueno poniendo fin a eso, el día de hoy daremos un recorrido por el bosque prohibido, quiero que se pongan en parejas y durante la caminata quiero ver cuantas especies pueden identificar la tarea será hacer una leve descripción de cada criatura y obviamente poner su clasificación.

Charlie comenzó a caminar mientras la bola de chicos tras del comenzaba a discutir sobre quien iría con quien. —Por cierto una cosa más, las parejas serán de casa diferentes, ya saben para interactuar con otros. —dijo con una sonrisa.

Hermione decidió trabajar con Luna, pues Ginny había tomado como pareja a Zacharias Smith, por otro lado las hermanas Greengrass una trabajo con Ernie Mcmillan y otra con un chico de Ravenclaw, así se comenzaron a formar las parejas todo el grupo hasta que solo quedaron Neville y Parkinson quienes sin siquiera ponerse de acuerdo se juntaron para trabajar pues vieron que ya no quedaba nadie más.

Todos empezaron a caminar rumbo al bosque prohibido, llevaban pluma y una libreta en mano, pero se detuvieron cuando pasaron junto a la cabaña de Hagrid y Charlie grito.

—Bien chicos, estamos por entrar, Hagrid irá con nosotros, quiero que sigan unas simples reglas primera no se separen, segunda entraremos al bosque a identificar pero no quiero que perturben la paz del bosque respeten las criaturas y tercera fíjense por donde caminan. Bien adelante vamos.

La caminata inicio y todos parecían entusiasmados incluso a pesar de que tuvieron que acceder a mezclarse entre casas pero debían admitir que era mejor estar fuera que estar encerrados en el aula respondiendo preguntas.

Llevaban cerca de 30 minutos en el bosque cuando tuvieron el primer caído y los gritos de un chico en agonía y de una chica histérica hicieron voltear a todos.

— ¡Longbottom, te dije que no lo tocaras! — grito la slytherin.

Charlie al instante aparto a los chicos y se acercó hacia donde estaba Neville.

— ¡Quítenmela! ¡Quítenmela! Charlie hizo un movimiento de varita y quito lo que parecía una araña muy muy gorda del brazo del gryffindor.

—Te dije que era una quintaped y no una araña tonto.— le grito una vez más la slytherin a su compañero

—Por Merlín, ella tiene razón.— dijo Charlie quien se encontraba hincado examinando el brazo de Neville pues lo traía todo ensangrentado y mordido al instante todo el grupo termino rodeando a Neville y Charlie.

— ¿Qué es una quintaped? —se escuchó preguntar a un hufflepuff

—Bien Longbottom te llevaré a la enfermería, creo que la clase terminará pronto. —Muchos comenzaron a quejarse a lo que Hagrid intervino.

—Charlie porque no continuas y yo llevaré a Longbottom con Madame Pomfrey.

— ¿seguro?

—seguro, ustedes sigan.

Hagrid tomo a Neville y pronto se desaparecieron entre los árboles.

—Bueno respondiendo a su pregunta una quintaped es una bestia carnívora muy parecida a las arañas excepto que como para las que alcanzaron a verla tiene cinco gordas patas y el color de su pelaje es un poco rojizo, estas criaturas disfrutan comer carne humana es por eso que mordisqueo el brazo de Neville.

Las caras de terror divirtieron a Charlie.

—Pero descuiden el estará bien y no tendrá ningún rasguño para la hora de la cena, esas criaturas no son una verdadera amenaza si se encuentran solas, pero en grupo, ahí si olvídense. Bien continuemos.

Los alumnos comenzaron a parlotear una vez más sobre esa criatura y lo ocurrido con Neville, también sobre si sería posible que se encontrara un grupo grande por ahí en el bosque de esas tales quintaped pero después de un rato siguieron con lo suyo y para cuando llegaron a otra área del bosque e hicieron una pausa para examinar por los alrededores todos ya actuaban con normalidad. Charlie que vio como Parkinson se las tenía que arreglar ahora sola decidió echarle una mano.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola! Espero se animen a comentar :)


	4. Chapter 4

Pansy se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo se acercaba a ella y le clavo su mirada con esos hermosos ojos verdes y largas pestañas que intimidarían a más de uno, pero Charlie no era alguien que se intimidara fácilmente así que le sostuvo la mirada y hablo.

—Creo que es injusto que usted deba trabajar sola señorita Parkinson.

—No creo tener otra opción.

Charlie levanto los hombros y como si no le interesara mucho dijo. —Si necesitas ayuda puedo hacerlo.

Pansy sonrió de lado, ella no era de las que pedían, pero antes de que dijera algo, Charlie tomo su libreta y ella no se negó.

—Yo escribiré por ti, dime, ¿Qué ves?

—Bowtruckles, por supuesto. — dijo como si fuera lo más obvio y señalando hacia arriba a lo que parecían simples ramas.

—Creo que estas equivocada Parkinson, son simples ramas. — se quejó Hannah Abbott quien estaba en un arbusto cerca de ellos.

Charlie miro hacia arriba y logro divisar como los bowtruckles se movían sigilosamente, tan sutiles eran sus movimientos que si uno no miraba con cuidado pensaría que era solo el viento, pero si se prestaba atención podrías hasta distinguir sus manos y sus larguiruchos dedos de ramita. —Creo que es usted la que se equivoca señorita Abbott, ve eso —dijo señalando a las ramas. —Yo logro divisar hasta tres bowtruckles

Parkinson sonrió de lado y maliciosamente miro a Hannah, haciéndola regresar a sus asuntos.

La caminata continúo durante una hora más y para cerca de las 11:30 de la mañana todos ya estaban en los terrenos del castillo.

—Bien eso ha sido todo por hoy chicos, nos vemos el próximo martes.

Los alumnos comenzaron a esparcirse por diferentes direcciones, aunque la gran mayoría se encamino hacia el castillo para almorzar en el gran comedor. Parkinson que ya estaba en el patio empedrado se lamentó al recordar que no había pedido su libreta de vuelta, rodo los ojos y se dirigió hacia el despacho de Weasley, tardo unos minutos pero finalmente dio con su habitación en el 4to piso, tocó y enseguida se escuchó un "adelante, pase" a lo que ella obedeció.

—Señorita Parkinson.

—ol... olvido devolverme mi libreta. —dijo medio embobada pues Charlie ya no traía la sosa túnica beige con montones de bolsitas como si de un explorador se tratara, ahora solo vestía una camiseta de tirantes gris que se pegaba a su marcado cuerpo y dejaba al descubierto el vello de su pecho además de esos fuertes brazos.

— ¡oh, lo siento! Deme un segundo. —se dio vuelta y comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas mientras la chica admiro mejor el tatuaje de su hombro

 _Un dragón_. — susurro y no pudo evitar pensar que era bastante sexy.

Pansy sintió el calor en sus mejillas y no quiso ser tan obvia, así que desvió su mirada y se concentró en observar lo que había en la habitación de su profesor. Se animó y dio unos pasos cerca de la chimenea, vio las fotos que había, unas eran de él con los demás Weasley y otras eran de él con dragones haciéndolo parecer más atractivo de lo que ya creía que era.

—Aquí tienes. —dijo mientras la atrapo mirando sus fotografías.

—Gracias. —quiso sonar natural, pero no estaba del todo convencida de haberlo logrado, así que se atrevió e hizo una pregunta. — ¿En verdad trabajabas con dragones?

—Si, por supuesto, en Rumania. — Charlie se sentó en el brazo del sofá y con la cabeza señalo las fotos invitándola a dar otro vistazo.

— ¿Cómo dejaste un empleo como ese para ser niñero de chicos tontos aquí?

Charlie saco una risita y le sonrió. — No creo que sean tontos, y bueno es una larga historia pero lo resumo en que uno no puede tenerlo todo y al final creo que debes ponerlo sobre la balanza y ver qué es lo que pesa más.

Ella asintió dándole a entender que comprendía su punto, ya estaba por darse vuelta para retirarse cuando Charlie le hizo una pregunta.

— ¿Qué clase de criaturas hay en los hábitats de tu familia, tienen dragones?

Pansy sonrió y segura de sí misma se animó a continuar con la conversación. —No tenemos dragones, pero si caballos alados, aethanon, también unicornios e hipogrifos.

—Vaya eso es increíble, ahora entiendo porque tu preocupación por controlarlos a la hora de los hechizos desilusionadores, no son criaturas sencillas, de hecho son bastante complicadas en especial los aethanons y si no se tiene cuidado cualquier muggle los puede ver por los cielos.

—Si exactamente.

—Dime, ¿cómo es que conocías las quintaped? Vi los rostros de tus compañeros y estoy seguro de que muchos de ellos tampoco sabían lo que eran, aunque solo uno se atrevió a preguntar.

—El pasatiempo de mi padre es la caza y cuando yo era más pequeña solía acompañarlo de vez en cuando al bosque, un día, para ser precisos un 14 de octubre, —se rio. — recuerdo la fecha porque fue exactamente un día antes de mi sexto cumpleaños. —Mientras hablaba se atrevió a tomar una de las fotografías que estaban sobre la chimenea, en ella se veía a Charlie con su padre y madre sonriendo y abrazandolo. —yo me perdí porque vi un unicornio y quise seguirlo, una quintaped se subió a mi pierna y comenzó a morderla, yo grité, me caí de espaldas y otra me mordió justo en la mejilla, fue horrible pero fue así que pude verla de cerca, nunca borre esa imagen de mi memoria, cinco enormes patas gordas y un pelaje grueso y rojizo.

—Por Merlín, ¿cómo saliste de esa?

Suspiro y regreso la fotografía a su lugar—mi padre me escucho gritar, llego y me las quito de encima, pero las cicatrices tardaron como cuatro días en desaparecer por completo, odie ese cumpleaños todos miraban mi horrible mejilla.

—Debió ser horrible. —Charlie se mostraba un tanto divertido con esa historia y su sonrisa lo delataba.

—Bueno, creo que debo irme, gracias por mi libreta.

—No hay de qué, nos vemos en clase.

Charlie la acompaño hasta la puerta y la vio desaparecerse en los pasillos.

Mientras Pansy caminaba recordó que Longbottom no tendría ninguna criatura salvo la quintaped para poner en su tarea así que extrañamente sintió algo de compasión por él, no supo cuál fue la razón, quizás el hecho de que ambos habían sufrido la mordida de la misma criatura o quizás que si no hubiera sido por eso no habría podido ver a su profesor en esa circunstancia especial, fuera cual fuera la razón estaba muy cerca de la enfermería y decidió asomarse a ver si Longbottom seguía ahí y en efecto estaba ahí, sentado en una silla del lobby de la enfermería frente al escritorio de madame Pomfrey.

—Longbottom. —Neville volteo con un rostro no tan amigable pero a la vez algo cansado.

— ¿Qué quieres Parkinson?

—Estaré en la biblioteca a las cinco de la tarde por si quieres usar mis notas sobre las criaturas que encontré.

El rostro de Neville cambio a uno de total sorpresa. — ¿Es enserio?

—Ya te lo dije Longbottom. —dijo antes de darse vuelta e irse.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El fin de semana llegó, era un sábado fresco y Charlie que teníaplaneado ir a ayudar a sus hermanos en sortilegios Weasley decidió madrugar para cumplir con sus deberes en el castillo y poder irse pronto.

Daphne, Astoria y Pansy también habían madrugado pues querían recoger algunas plantas a las orillas del bosque prohibido para la clase pociones. Las hermanas recolectaban cerca del lago pero una cabellera pelirroja hizo que la morena se separara de su grupo y siguió al muchacho dentro del bosque.

—No sabía que eras de las que despertaban temprano. —Charlie ya había notado que lo seguían sin embargo no había dicho nada sino hasta que llegaron a los corrales de los thestrals donde se dispuso a limpiar haciendo un rastrillo barrer y acomodando nuevas pacas de paja.

—Bueno debía conseguir algunos ingredientes para la clase de pociones y sabía que si no lo hacía pronto los demás solo dejarían lo peor.

—sí, eso es verdad. —Charlie acomodaba las pacas de modo manual y pronto comenzó a sudar.

—No sabía que tus labores como profesor incluían cuidar de los thestrals.

—Me mantiene ocupado, además Hagrid ya no es tan joven y me gusta hacer esto, oye por qué no haces algo y me ayudas a darles esas manzanas.

Pansy sonrió y sin saber porque le obedeció y comenzó a alimentar a los thestrals con la fruta que estaba en la canasta que Charlie había llevado.

—Y además de esto, ¿qué otras cosas debes hacer? —pregunto con genuino interés.

—Bueno después de esto, llevare algunas ratas muertas a la lechuceria, sé que algunas prefieren cazar pero otras ya son algo viejas para eso.

Pansy hizo una cara de disgusto al mencionar a las ratas pero Charlie solo pudo reírse.

—Sé que no es el trabajo más sofisticado, pero debo admitir que me hace feliz.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Más que trabajar con dragones?

El muchacho se detuvo, se sentó sobre las pacas, suspiro y la miro alimentar a esas esqueléticas criaturas.

—No… nada me encantaba más que estar con dragones, verlos volar… tan majestuosos y sentirme tan pequeño junto a ellos, son fascinantes. —la melancolía se notaba a kilómetros y Pansy empezó a tener curiosidad sobre cuál habría sido la verdadera razón por la que no continuo trabajando con dragones. —Aunque sabes ese trabajo era mucho menos encantador que este, en especial cuando ayudábamos a llenar los barriles a aquellos que comercian con el excremento de dragón.

Pansy lo miro horrorizada y ambos comenzaron a reír.

La plática entre ambos continúo, tanto que ella decidió acompañarlo a llevar ratas a las lechuzas en la torrecita al otro extremo del colegio. Platicaron sobre cosas no tan importantes como cuál era su especie favorita de dragones y Pansy le confeso que la única vez que los había visto fue durante el torneo de los tres magos, Charlie le conto que él estuvo presente pues ayudó llevar los dragones hasta Hogwarts.

—Gracias por la ayuda. —Ambos caminaban de vuelta al castillo.

—Ni lo digas, tú me ayudaste con mis notas, no tuve que hacer gran trabajo cuando lo pase en limpio.

—Bueno gracias a ti, podre ir al callejón Diagon un rato.

—Vaya eso suena bien, dichoso tu que puedes salir.

El pelirrojo sonrió. —Bueno tengo que hacerle una pequeña visita a alguien.

Esas palabras no le agradaron a la slytherin y le hicieron pensar si era que Charlie Weasley tal vez no era soltero.

—Bueno que tengas un excelente sábado y de nuevo gracias.

—Lo mismo digo, hasta luego. —Se despidieron para cada uno tomar su camino en el castillo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola! Espero se animen a comentar :) Pronto subiré nuevos capítulos.


	5. Chapter 5

Charlie apareció en el callejón Diagon, pasaba un poco del medio día pero en realidad aún era temprano, el callejón no lucia tan abarrotado como durante el verano pero tampoco era que estuviese completamente vacío. Caminó y pronto llego a Sortilegios Weasley, dentro solo estaban dos clientes, unos niños de unos ocho años quienes parecían quejarse con Ronald quien estaba detrás del mostrador.

—La semana pasada nos prometiste que hoy tendrías bombas fétidas, ¿cómo es que no tienes? —El niño lo acusaba mientras el otro tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

—Lo sé pero no es mi culpa, ya les dije que puedo enviarlas por lechuza.

—Te dije que mis padres se molestarían

—Entonces no sé qué más hacer.

—La próxima semana vendremos y espero que ya las tengas.

Ambos niños salieron de la tienda y Ron se dejó caer en su mostrador y después jalo sus cabellos.

—Una cosa más que anotar en la lista de faltantes y ni siquiera sé si ya llegó George.

—Yo iré a ver. —Se ofreció el hermano mayor.

Charlie subió y busco en varias habitaciones pero nada ni siquiera en su oficina, la cual estaba hecha un verdadero caos, al final bajo y se reunió de nuevo con Ron quien estaba hablando con una chica alta de tez oscura y brillante cabellera.

—Parece que aún no llega. —dijo Charlie levantando los hombros.

—Te lo dije Angelina… Oye Charlie te importa si te quedas en el mostrador, tengo que ir a checar que queda en bodega y ver que pedidos podemos cubrir.

—De acuerdo.

Charlie observo a la chica y recordó quien era, la había visto de vez en cuando en la sala común de Gryffindor junto a los gemelos y el otro chico Lee cuando ellos eran unos niños.

—Te recuerdo, eres amiga de Fred y George de Gryffindor ¿no?

—Sí, así era. —contestó con un rostro triste.

— ¿era? —levantó una ceja

—Bueno llevo meses sin saber sobre George, le he escrito, lo he buscado y él se niega a dirigirme la palabra, ya no sé qué hacer. —Parecía que estaba a punto de llorar pero resistía.

Charlie levanto su rostro y le dedico una tierna sonrisa—Tranquila, él no ha estado muy bien últimamente, créeme, incluso con nosotros no es el más encantador.

—Precisamente por eso creo que debería intentar hablar, no es bueno que tenga todo eso dentro y no permita que salga, es como una bomba y no quiero que reviente.

Charlie pensó que ella tenía razón, pero no sabía qué hacer. Ron bajo con un montón de papeles y una pila de cajas flotantes siguiéndole por la espalda.

—Bueno, creo que debo irme, Ron ¿le dirás que pase a buscarlo?

—Por supuesto.

—Gracias, tengan buen día. —La chica salió de la tienda.

— ¿por qué George no quiere hablar con ella?

—No estoy seguro pero supongo que por lo mismo que está dejando morir este lugar, le recuerda a Fred…. Por Merlín debí hacerle caso a mamá y volver a Hogwarts.

Charlie salió corriendo de la tienda y persiguió a la chica.

— ¡Oye, espera! ¡Angelina!

La chica escucho su nombre, se detuvo y dio vuelta para encontrarse de nuevo con Weasley.

— ¿Tienes tiempo? Quiero que hablemos de George.

—De acuerdo.

Ambos caminaron hasta el caldero chorreante donde pidieron algo de tomar y se dispusieron a hablar.

—Desde hace cuánto no hablan.

—En Mayo después de la batalla de Hogwarts logré hablar con él, lloramos juntos y lo vi tan mal que madame Pomfrey le dio un tónico para que durmiera, estuve con el acariciando su cabello hasta que también me quede dormida… Después de eso durante el funeral de Fred nos vimos, pero no quiso hablar con nadie y desapareció muy rápido. No solo no he hablado con él, ni siquiera lo he visto desde entonces, si no fuera por Ron creería…—hizo una pequeña pausa. — lo peor.

Charlie hizo una mueca de tristeza y se quedó mirando su tarro de cerveza.

—No solo perdí a Fred, sino que también a George. —Sus ojos vidriosos demostraban que ya no podía más y sin poder evitarlo soltó una lagrima que exponía su dolor.

—Sé que yo era su hermano, pero ellos tenían cinco años cuando yo entre a Hogwarts y después ellos estaban en segundo cuando yo curse mi último año, me fui después de eso y aunque quise estar cerca, me doy cuenta que no fue así, creo que tú los conociste mejor. —La miro a los ojos, suplicante. —Dime ¿qué debería hacer para ayudarlo?

Angelina no supo que contestar a eso, quizás la tristeza nublaban sus pensamientos o quizás porque en realidad ella tampoco sabía cómo, se limpió las lágrimas y le contestó. —Tampoco estoy segura de que hacer, pero prometo pensar en algo.

—Haré lo mismo.

—Te escribiré en cuanto algo llegue a mi mente, promete que tú también lo harás y por favor no se cansen de él por su estado, no permitan que sienta que está solo.

—Descuida no lo haremos, ni yo ni mis hermanos, lo prometo.

Ambos se despidieron y Charlie regreso a hacer lo posible para ayudar a Ron, no fue tan complicado y después de un par de horas estaban más sueltos de la lista de pendientes. Un azotón los hizo pensar que George ya estaba en el edificio.

—Vaya, creo que el jefe por fin llego. —Ambos rieron y Charlie subió las escaleras para buscar a su hermano, tocó la puerta y tras no recibir ninguna respuesta pasó de todos modos.

—Hola, ¿cómo va todo? —tomo asiento frente a él en un viejo sillón orejero café.

—igual que siempre. —ni siquiera lo volteo a ver.

—Pensé que tal vez, te gustaría algo de ayuda preparando mercancía, hoy cuando llegue había dos chicos que por poco golpean a Ron por la falta de bombas fétidas.

George sacó una risita ante ese comentario y Charlie pensó que quizá eso le faltaba a su hermano reír, volver a ser el rey de las bromas, pero ¿cómo?

—Creo que eso sería grandioso, Ron tiene las recetas de casi todo lo que vendemos.

—Oye dije que te ayudaría, no que lo haría solo, así que hagámoslo juntos.

—Bien, como sea. —Ambos se pusieron de pie y subieron al ático, donde la producción se llevaba a cabo, el lugar al igual que casi todo el edificio no lucia su mejor estado, Charlie miro con pena pues aunque nunca vio sortilegios Weasley cuando los gemelos dirigían juntos, sabía que era algo sobresaliente pues su madre e incluso Bill le habían contado en algunas cartas lo bien que lucía, lo lleno que estaba y que era todo un éxito.

Charlie quiso arreglar un poco así que puso manos a la obra y movió la varita acomodando un poco por aquí y por allá mientras su hermano prendía fuego a algunos calderos. Mientras llevaban a cabo algunas preparaciones, el mayor intento iniciar una conversación.

—Hoy vinieron a buscarte.

— ah, ¿sí? —no le dio importancia y continuo lanzando ingredientes a su caldero.

—Angelina Johnson, ¿la recuerdas?

—hmm, por supuesto que la recuerdo.

—Pues no pareciera, te ha estado buscando desde hace meses y tú ni siquiera te has molestado en nada.

—Sé que me ha buscado pero…—fue interrumpido por su corpulento hermano.

—George, imagina como se siente ella, es como si los hubiera perdido a ambos, tienes suerte de que alguien se preocupe tanto por ti a pesar de que tú no has dado señas de seguir existiendo.

El más joven se quedó en silencio, inmóvil y es que las palabras de su hermano le taladraban la mente. —Tienes razón, gracias Charlie.

La noche llego y aunque ambos trabajaron arduamente durante horas, no lograron cubrir ni la cuarta parte de la lista de Ron.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya era martes y la clase de séptimo grado había terminado, todos estaban en el aula guardando sus cosas, todos con excepción de Pansy que quería hacer tiempo para que los demás fueran saliendo. Ginny que no era una tonta noto que la escurridiza serpiente se había quedado a solas con su hermano en el aula y quería ver que tramaba, así que decidió esperar afuera y cruzar los dedos para escuchar de qué rayos hablaban.

Pansy que disimulaba acomodar cosas en su maletín, volvió la mirada a su profesor cuando escucho que la llamaban.

—Que gentil de tu parte pasar las notas a Neville.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Bueno ambos tenían exactamente las mismas criaturas y en el mismo orden, además era tu compañero de práctica.

— ¿Enserio ni siquiera se molestó en cambiar el orden? —Charlie se rio y ella le siguió.

—Oye, ¿quiero preguntarte algo? —Charlie camino y se sentó en la silla de la mesa frente a ella.

— ¿Cómo harías para animar a alguien?

—Bueno, eso depende de a quien quieras animar, ¿qué es lo que le gusta o lo pone feliz?

Charlie no sabía porque pero quería contarle, era como Angelina decía no es bueno quedarse con todo adentro y aunque sentía que eso era romper un poco la barrera profesor – estudiante, ella le agradaba pues solía tener buena charla. Weasley comenzó a jugar con sus dedos haciéndolos caminar en la mesa que estaba frente a la slytherin y de pronto habló.

—No sé si lo sabías pero uno de mis hermanos murió durante la batalla. —Pansy hizo una mueca y agacho la mirada, pues no era precisamente su tema favorito. — Bueno mi hermano George no ha sido el mismo desde entonces, obviamente a todos en la familia nos duele, pero no podemos cambiar eso y el hecho de que George no puede seguir con su vida, bueno me parece espantoso.

Pansy respiro profundo y medito bien su respuesta. —Se quién era Fred, incluso alguna vez llegue a comprar algo en su tienda. —sintió que era algo atrevido pero no quiso quedarse con las ganas y tomo la mano de Charlie. —Pero creo que es difícil superarlo para George porque si bien recuerdo eran como uno solo, si veías a uno el otro estaba junto, incluso creo que tenían la misma posición en el quidditch y además no me imagino que es mirarse al espejo y ver el rostro de la persona que más extrañas. —La mirada triste del pelirrojo, se clavó en el agarre de sus manos. —Creo que yo no soy la más adecuada para decirte como animarlo, porque en realidad no lo conozco, pero poniéndome en su lugar me imagino que necesita compañía, bueno él siempre tuvo a alguien a su lado desde que nació, ha de sentirse solo sin él.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola :) Aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero se animen a dejar sus comentarios, siempre se agradece.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero se animen a dejar sus comentarios se los agradecería mucho.**

 **:)**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ese fin de semana sería la primera visita a Hogsmeade, Pansy había quedado en verse con Draco al medio día cerca de la reja del castillo, así que se apresuró y curiosamente cuando llegó el rubio ya estaba ahí esperándola. Ambos Slytherin llevaban juntos como pareja algunos años, el habían sido su amigo desde que iniciaron el colegio y también su primer amor en todos los sentidos, sin embargo sentía que permanecían juntos por mera costumbre y por el miedo a estar solos, pues esa química que te hace sentir enamorado ya no existía, pero ella se rehusaba a apartarlo, obviamente lo quería y sabía que el la necesitaba tanto como ella a él. Habían aprendido que el amor no era precisamente lo más importante en una relación, los padres de los dos eran el claro ejemplo y la lealtad ahí estaba, se complementaban de alguna extraña forma y además los dos sabían cómo complacer físicamente al otro.

Caminaron por Hogsmeade, el llevaba las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y cuando vieron una banca en una zona apartada decidieron hablar, Draco entrelazo sus dedos con los de la chica y no aparto la mirada del agarre durante un buen rato.

— ¿Cómo sigue tu madre? —Preguntó ella.

—Nada bien, los juicios tomaron bastante tiempo y el hecho de que mi padre tuvo que permanecer un tiempo en Azkaban, le dolió bastante.

—Pero en tu última carta dijiste que él ya estaba con ustedes.

—Si el volvió, hace apenas unos días, está muy cambiado, aunque eso sí, su mal humor continua.

—Lo lamento.

—No tienes que lamentarlo, tú no le pusiste la marca. —Pansy lo vio de mala manera. —Como sea las cosas comenzaran a cambiar, no tengo idea de que es lo que vendrá ahora, pero sé que no es algo positivo para familias como la nuestra.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Vamos Pansy eres lista, sabes a lo que me refiero. —Draco comenzó a exaltarse y la chica se sintió incomoda pues no quería que alguien los escuchara. — ¡Los impuros ganaron! Ahora nuestras familias, familias que llevan siglos perteneciendo a la comunidad mágica, conservando tradiciones y esforzándose porque no mueran son vistas como escoria.

—Draco. —dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo mientras acariciaba su mano.

—Pansy no odio a los muggles y tú lo sabes, nunca pretendí hacerles daño como ese loco de tu sabes quien quería, me dan lo mismo, solo quiero que se queden en su mundo y nosotros en el nuestro. —Hubo un corto silencio. —Hay algo más que quiero hablar contigo.

—Adelante, dime.

—Pansy mis padres me han estado insistiendo en que te pida matrimonio.

Pansy quedo boquiabierta y sin saber porque se soltó del agarre, Draco aprovecho y se hinco frente a ella, mientras su compañera aun sin emitir ningún sonido permanecía sentada. El muchacho tomo su rostro con sus manos y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

—Pansy eres mi mejor amiga, te conozco, a veces creo que más de lo que me conozco a mí y sé que no me amas, por lo menos no de esa manera y no pretendo obligarte a nada, no creo que merezca estar con nadie, además quien lo querría, mi nombre y el de mi familia está por los suelos.

—Draco, no digas eso. Además no eres el único, casi todas las familias sangre pura tienen por lo menos a algún integrante en Azkaban por todo lo ocurrido, mi tío Alec por ejemplo.

—Si pero hasta dentro de la comunidad sangre pura los Malfoy son mal vistos porque renegaron para librarse de prisión, tu tío no se arrepintió y acepto su castigo al igual que muchos otros porque siguen creyendo tener razón. La cosa es que los Malfoy no estamos en amistad ni con unos ni con otros y creo eso es peor, estamos solos.

Pansy permaneció en silencio, pues entendía su punto, su padre había hablado con ella meses antes cuando visito a Draco en Azkaban y le había advertido que esa relación solo la perjudicaría a ella y a su apellido, en especial con el nuevo régimen quienes no veían con buenos ojos a los Malfoy a pesar de haber sido declarados inocentes.

—Como sea al final les dije que yo no te haría eso, pero creí importante decírtelo por si mi madre intenta convencerte de lo contrario, no caigas, por favor. No nos merecemos eso, en especial tú, ¿de acuerdo? —Draco beso su mejilla y la hizo ponerse de pie. —Debemos irnos, le prometí a Theo que lo veríamos para tomar algo en las tres escobas.

Cuando llegaron Theo no estaba solo sino que Daphne con quien tenía una relación y su hermana Astoria, también estaban ahí. La plática fluyo y Astoria de vez en cuando le dedicaba una que otra sonrisa a Draco, cosa que no pasó desapercibida, pero Malfoy ni siquiera se molestaba en corresponderle pues aunque le parecía muy atractiva sentía que él no era suficiente para alguien como ella.

Al final de la tarde Theo y Draco fueron los únicos que quisieron continuar bebiendo y las chicas terminaron disculpándose y dejándolos solos. Daphne y Astoria regresaron al castillo pues ya era algo tarde y la hora de regreso estaba cerca además ya casi no se veían alumnos por las calles, pero Pansy quiso pasar a Honeydukes por algunas golosinas antes de volver.

Una de las ventajas de ir a la dulcería sola era que podía comprar lo que quisiera sin pena alguna, así que comenzó a agarrar un poco de todo desde ranas de chocolate hasta pirulís con sabor a sangre que por alguna extraña razón le gustaban, incluso se llevó algunos ratones de azúcar chillones.

— ¿De verdad ratones de azúcar? Creí que no te agradaban esos roedores.

Pansy se dio vuelta inmediatamente al escuchar esa voz y con una sonrisa en su rostro le contesto. —Tú sabes bien que no es para nada lo mismo, además ¿no estás muy grandecito para comprar dulces?

— ¡Oye! Nunca se es viejo para los dulces.

Cada uno pago por sus caramelos y comenzaron a caminar juntos rumbo al castillo.

—Dime, ¿tuviste una buena tarde? —Preguntó el pelirrojo

—Estuvo regular.

— ¿Regular? ¿Tan mal novio es el chico rubio?

Pansy se coloro un poco y clavo su mirada en Charlie.

— ¡Oye! —Lo empujo. —Él no es mi novio… La verdad es que no sé lo que somos. —dijo eso último en un susurro más para ella que para él, pero Weasley que tenía buen oído la escucho, pero como el caballero que era no hizo ningún comentario.

—Por cierto, tenías razón. —Pansy lo miro confundida.

—George necesitaba compañía… Lo he visitado contando este tres fines de semana seguidos, incluso logre hacerlo subir en una escoba y jugamos quidditch. —Pansy le dedico una genuina sonrisa de alegría y Charlie le correspondió. —Creo que en parte el permanecía triste porque todos actuaban como si sintieran lastima por él y de cierta forma el absorbía esa energía y solo lo hundía más y más.

—Me alegro por él y por ti.

—Gracias, aunque aún no sé qué hacer para prolongar ese buen humor, no quiero que comience a acostumbrarse a que es algo que solo pasa los fines de semana.

—Bueno si lo pones así, me haces pensar que el necesita a alguien que pueda hacerlo sentir acompañado todos los días, consíguele una novia. —Ella lo dijo en broma pero la expresión del pelirrojo era como si le hubieran solucionado su más grande duda.

—Creo que hay algo que debería intentar.

— ¿Hablas enserio? Yo lo decía como broma. Acaso serás una clase de cupido. —su rostro expresaba total diversión hacia esa extraña idea

—No precisamente, no soy yo el que decide a quien puede o no amar George pero sé que necesita a una amiga cerca.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Charlie había hablado con Bill, contándole un poco de la situación con su hermano menor y su plan. Sin embargo el mayor de los pelirrojos creyó que era algo exagerado y entrometido de su parte, pero de todos modos estuvo dispuesto a ayudarle y le propuso que invitara a Angelina para el siguiente fin de semana a la madriguera pues ese día él y Fleur darían un anuncio y sería la excusa perfecta para tener invitados en casa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! Espero se encuentren muy bien, aquí un nuevo capítulo.**

 **ESPERO SE ANIMEN A COMENTAR :)**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al regresar de Hogsmeade Charlie se dispuso a escribirle a Angelina, le conto que la actitud de George había mejorado en las últimas semanas y que sentía que el siguiente paso era que comenzara a interactuar con personas fuera de la familia pero que no estaba seguro de que su hermano se atreviera a dar el paso por su cuenta y por ello quería invitarla a una cena con su familia en la madriguera el próximo sábado.

La respuesta por parte de Angelina no tardó en llegar y al día siguiente cuando Charlie estaba cenando en el gran comedor un ave dejo caer un sobre frente a su plato, tuvo curiosidad y no quiso esperar así que lo abrió ahí mismo y para su fortuna ella había aceptado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La semana se fue bastante rápido y el sábado todos los Weasley se encontraban en la madriguera, inclusive Ginny que junto a Hermione había obtenido un permiso especial y McGonagall las había dejado irse por red flu desde muy temprano en la mañana.

El día había comenzado de una forma muy agradable con todos desayunando juntos, inclusive Harry llevaba consigo al pequeño Teddy quien a sus seis meses era todo un encanto y llenaba de alegría el ambiente.

— ¿Quién es él bebe más lindo? ¿Quién lo es? —El pequeño Teddy reía a carcajadas mientras Ginny le hacía cosquillas en su pancita. — ¡Tú lo eres Teddy!

George observaba a Teddy y sonreía al verlo tan feliz, y no podía evitar pensar que quería ser como él y poder seguir, incluso a pesar de haber perdido a las dos personas más importantes en su vida. Es cierto no se comparaba pues el pequeño no tenía conciencia pero creía que debía intentar.

—Bien, es mi turno, préstame a este pequeño. —George se levantó con una sonrisa en los labios y tomo a Teddy de los brazos de Ginny. —Ven Teddy te mostrare algo. —Todos observaron un poco asombrados la escena pero trataron de rápido volver a sus asuntos para no incomodar a George.

El gemelo sentó a Teddy en el sofá y se hinco en el suelo para poder estar frente a frente, metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y sacó un micropuff, el cual era muy especial por ser el primero que hicieron el y su gemelo y ahora lo llevaba consigo a todos lados. Teddy quedo encantado y se dejó lamer la cabecita por la peluda criatura que le hacía cosquillas. George jugó gran parte de la tarde con el pequeño, lo hacia reír escondiéndose o sacando humo de colores de su varita. Ambos disfrutaron tanto que no se fijaron en cuanto comenzaron a llegar más visitas, primero los señores Delacour y Gabrielle la hermana menor de Fleur, luego Andrómeda y finalmente Angelina quien llegó poco antes de que la señora Weasley llamará a todos a la mesa.

—¡Todos a cenar!

Angelina ya estaba sentada cuando George llegó a la mesa, el rostro del pelirrojo era de asombro total y no era para menos pues las sensaciones que tuvo en su estómago al verla ahí sentada, sonriéndole, lo confundían, ¿cómo es que no estaba molesta? Llevaba meses evitándola, tanto tiempo, que incluso cuando estuvo cerca de buscarla se había arrepentido pues tenía miedo de que lo odiara por su ausencia.

Al final le sonrió porque entendió que si ella estaba ahí, tal vez podría perdonarlo, así que se acercó con el bebé en sus brazos y se sentó en la silla de junto.

—Teddy, te quiero presentar a Angelina, Angelina, él es Teddy. —Molly quedo como petrificada viéndolos y una sonrisa de genuina y profunda felicidad se dibujó en su rostro.

—Encantada de conocerte Teddy. —La morena sonrió a George y él a ella, no tuvieron que decirse nada pues sus miradas lo decían todo y comprendieron al otro, de tal forma que decidieron dar vuelta a la página e intentar dejar ir el dolor del pasado.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, todos elogiando la comida de la señora Weasley, Ron sirviéndose un poco de todo y en especial la alegría de estar todos juntos.

—Bien creo que traeré el postre. —Molly se disponía a ponerse de pie, pero Bill se le adelanto y se puso de pie primero.

— Espera mamá, antes del postre Fleur y yo queremos darles una noticia. —Bill le tendió la mano a su esposa y esta se paró junto a él, mientras todos los veían ansiosos.

—William y yo _tendgremos_ un bebé. —dijo en su tono francés.

¡Por Merlín! - ¡Felicidades! - ¡Otro bebé, que emoción! Todos comenzaron a hablar y a felicitar a los futuros padres, que ni siquiera se distinguía quien decía que. Arthur emocionado se apresuró y fue a abrazar a su hijo mayor para después darle un beso en la mejilla a Fleur, seguido de Molly y los señores Delacour.

—Bueno hay algo más. — Bill no podía dejar de sonreír, y ahí de pie abrazando a su esposa dijo. — Fleur y yo hablamos y aprovechando que ambos están aquí queríamos pedirles a Charlie y Gabrielle que sean los padrinos de este bebé.

— _Pog_ supuesto que si

—Hermano, sabes que nada me haría más feliz.

Ambos se pusieron pie y les dieron un abrazo a sus hermanos mayores. Finalmente Ginny y Harry hicieron traer de la cocina una tarta de manzana y un pastel de zanahoria para celebrar las buenas nuevas, mientras en la mesa la charla continuaba.

—Teddy podrá tener un compañerito de juegos.

—No estés tan seguro George, bien podría ser una niña. —le contesto Angelina.

—No creo, los Weasley casi no hacemos niñas y cuando las hacemos, bueno ve a Ginny. —George parecía que volvía a ser el mismo bromista de siempre y eso hizo tan feliz a su hermana pequeña que ni siquiera se molestó por su comentario y comenzó a reír para después decir.

—Eres un tonto George, pero si tuvieran una niña, ella sería un octavo vela, así que sería hermosa.

— _Puegs_ no _impogta_ mucho lo que tengamos, _nosothogs_ le _vagmos_ a _amag_ igual ¿No _egs_ así William?—Fleur lo beso en la mejilla y con una sonrisa sincera, demostraba que hablaba enserio.

—Por supuesto, lo amaré sea lo que sea.

—Charlie creo que debes apresurarte, tú eres el siguiente en la lista de hermanos Weasley. —Charlie se atragantó con un trozo de pastel de zanahoria y comenzó toser.

—Pero que dices George, yo ni siquiera tengo con quien.

— ¿Bromeas? Si siempre que te visitaba…. —Charlie estaba más que colorado e hizo señas para que Bill dejará de hablar.

— ¡Dejen de molestar a Charlie! —Les regaño Molly para después acercarse a su hijo y decirle al oído. —Aunque no me molestaría que conocieras alguna jovencita. —Charlie solo rodo los ojos.

Pronto dieron las ocho de la noche y Hermione, Ginny y Charlie tuvieron que regresar al castillo y así poco a poco la madriguera se fue quedando vacía.

—Creo que yo también ya debo irme. —Angelina se puso de pie pero George se levantó y sujeto su mano.

—Espera, te acompaño.

La chica se despidió de quienes quedaban y después ambos salieron al jardín y comenzaron a caminar.

—Gracias por venir.

—Ha sido maravilloso verte de nuevo, pero debes agradécele a Charlie, él fue quien me invito.

—Creo que ya se me ocurrirá algo para hacerlo, sabes, él ha sido el mejor últimamente, me ha ayudado a superar esto y a poner al día las cosas en la tienda. —Comenzó a reír

—Si aún necesitas ayuda, sabes que puedo echarte una mano.

—Gracias. —Hubo una pequeña pausa y George se detuvo. —Angelina. —la llamo, la chica se dio vuelta y se paró frente a él, George bajo la mirada y jugaba con sus manos en su espalda mientras trataba de ordenar sus palabras en la mente. —Lo lamento… lamento estar ausente, lamento dejarte sola todo este tiempo y no haberme atrevido a escribirte, espero… puedas perdonarme.

La chica lo abrazo fuertemente y con su rostro en su pecho le dijo. —George no tienes por qué disculparte, comprendo que no estuvieras listo y necesitaras tiempo para ti, sabes que siempre serás importante en mi vida y te quiero y quiero que estés bien.

George comenzó a llorar y también la abrazo fuertemente. —Lo sé, pero es difícil seguir sin él.

Angelina no pudo evitarlo y también comenzó a llorar. —También lo extraño George y mucho, siempre lo hare, ustedes fueron mis mejores amigos desde los 11 años, pero no lo olvidaremos, el seguirá con nosotros y lo recordaremos con alegría, sé que él lo querría.

Ambos quedaron así por un rato, abrazados, sacando todo ese dolor que los comía desde hace meses y después de unos minutos se sintieron mejor, libres, como si una carga se hubiese ido.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola!**

 **Espero se encuentren increíble, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Ranmoon Man mil gracias por darte el tiempo de comentar, eres la mejor.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ese jueves era 15 de Octubre y era el cumpleaños 19 de Pansy Parkinson, así que no fue raro que cuando la Slytherin despertó su pie de cama estaba lleno de paquetes que seguramente eran obsequios de sus familiares y amigos.

La chica observó todo lo que había y curiosa y emocionada a la vez se dio prisa, se sentó cerca de la orilla de la cama y comenzó a abrirlos. Tomo primero el que estaba al centro, el cual traía una tarjeta que en perfecta caligrafía tenía escrito: " _Feliz cumpleaños hija, te ama papá"_ comenzó a romper el papel del paquete y dentro encontró un sobre y una caja negra aterciopelada, su corazón latió agitado pues ya había visto esa caja antes, era de su madre. Tomo el sobre primero, lo abrió y leyó

 _Pansy, estas eran las favoritas tu madre y creo que es tiempo de compartirlas contigo, sé que habíamos dicho que serían tuyas a los 17 pero quería esperar a que terminarás el colegio, sin embargo con todo lo que pasó hace unos meses tuve que posponerlo y ayer pensando las cosas un poco, me di cuenta de que ya no debía seguir guardándolas, así que ahora son todas tuyas._

Admiro la cajita por unos segundos, negra, aterciopelada, tenía el escudo de los Avery al centro y no era de extrañarse pues era el apellido de soltera de su madre, la abrió con cuidado y dentro encontró algunas joyas, verdaderas reliquias familiares, como el collar de oro blanco con esmeraldas y los aretes a juego, también la pulsera y anillo de zafiro de Cachemira, entre otras cosas. Estaba bastante sorprendida de que su papá se los diera y pensó que al ser su cumpleaños podría usar alguna de esas bellezas para llevar a su madre cerca durante ese día.

Hizo a un lado la cajita y siguió viendo que más había, encontró otros dos obsequios de parte de su padre y un perfume por parte de Draco. Narcissa Malfoy junto con algunos de sus primos, tíos y sus compañeros en Hogwarts también habían enviado cosas, pero hubo un paquete en particular que la hizo sentir cosquillas en el estómago, la tarjeta decía: " _Gracias por escuchar y ser más que una alumna una amiga, te desea feliz cumpleaños Charlie Weasley"_

—No puedo creerlo. —Susurro.

Abrió el paquete el cual contenía una canasta con un moño verde llena de dulces y algunos pasteles de caldero, al parecer Charlie había sido muy observador aquella vez en Honeydukes pues no se había olvidado de poner pirulís de sangre, ratones de azúcar y ranas de chocolate, claro además de grageas de todos los sabores y otras cosas.

Una vez bañada, arreglada y lista salió a su sala común donde sus amigas y compañeros no tardaron en felicitarla, todo pintaba a que sería un buen día, así que después del desayuno fue a los terrenos del castillo para la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, donde varios estudiantes ya estaban ahí.

—Buenos días chicos, como lo prometí la clase pasada hoy comenzaremos a practicar el hechizo desilusionador sobre criaturas grandes, hoy practicaremos con hipogrifos pero aquellos que tuvieron problemas el martes con duendecillos tendrán que continuar con eso, no quiero que traten de controlar a un hipogrifo si un duendecillo se les escapa de las manos, así que tendremos dos grupos.

Charlie comenzó a separar a los chicos de acuerdo a sus capacidades, al primero los hizo ir a un corral con dos hipogrifos y al segundo afuera del corral conjuro una barrera para que los duendecillos no pudieran escapar.

—Sé que por ahora no hay una forma de que sepamos quien realizo bien o mal el hechizo desilusionador, pero me conformo con ver que controlan a su criatura y sin problema lanzan el hechizo, dentro de unos meses cuando estemos todos al mismo nivel y lo hayamos practicado con criaturas de diferentes tamaños y temperamentos pediré a la directora que nos dé la oportunidad de invitar a alguien que pueda ayudarnos a comprobar la eficiencia de sus hechizos, mientras tanto a seguir practicando.

Después de ese pequeño discurso Charlie clavo la mirada sobre Pansy quien al sentirla volteo y pudo ver como movía sus labios y sin emitir ningún sonido le dijo. — ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

A lo que ella de la misma insonora forma le respondió con un —Gracias.

Para fortuna de todos, esta vez la clase termino sin ningún incidente y cuando todos comenzaron a irse de los terrenos rumbo al castillo, Parkinson hizo lo contrario y camino hacía donde estaba su profesor quien estaba guardando los duendecillos en la jaula.

Ginny vio que Parkinson se acercaba a su hermano una vez más y que incluso le daba las gracias por algo, pero Hermione la había jalado fuera del lugar y no había podido terminar de escuchar ni presenciar la escena.

—Cielos Hermione, sabes que intentaba escuchar ¿verdad?

—Vamos Ginny sea lo que sea no creo que en realidad te incumba, además es Charlie, seguramente le ayudo con algún tema escolar.

—Hermione, ¿que nunca piensas ni un poquito mal? Además es _Mugrosy_ Parkinson de quien hablamos, nunca se sabe con una víbora como ella, que tal que se aprovecha del pobre de Charlie para tener una buena nota, esta es la segunda vez que los veo juntos, bueno la tercera, me pareció verlos en Hogsmeade hace dos semanas, pero no estoy segura.

—Merlín, dale más crédito a tu hermano Ginny él es muy profesional, estoy segura de que se daría cuenta si le quieren ver la cara y por si no lo notaste y aunque me cueste un poco admitirlo Parkinson lo hizo muy bien hoy, pudo controlar al hipogrifo ¿recuerdas?

—Pero de todos modos quiero estar segura, Charlie es un blandito aunque tiene pinta de rudo y todo eso, él es el que tiene mejor corazón y si cree que un dragón, una acromantula o cualquier criatura venenosa y fea es inofensiva no sé qué puede pensar de alguien como Parkinson. No tiene buen juicio el pobre.

Hermione rodo los ojos y comenzó a reír.

—Sin duda la que no tiene buen juicio eres tú Ginny Weasley, si los ves juntos de nuevo, pregúntale tu misma a Charlie, seguro pensara que se te boto un tornillo justo como yo.

—Lo haré Hermione, se lo preguntare la próxima vez que los vea y créeme que pasara. —Ginny suspiro. —Tú sabes de todo Hermione, menos de hombres.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pansy le había dado las gracias a Charlie por recordar su cumpleaños y por haberse molestado en enviarle un obsequio, a lo que él cordial como siempre le había dicho que no había sido ninguna molestia y esperaba que lo disfrutara. Empezaron a caminar juntos hasta llegar al lago donde Pansy tomo asiento bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras su profesor se quitaba las botas y calcetines para meter los pies a las orillas del lago.

— ¿Y dime como festejaras tu cumpleaños? —Pregunto mientras lanzaba piedras.

—Bueno no es como que existan muchas opciones aquí en Hogwarts, por lo general nunca hago la gran cosa, pero mi padre suele compensarlo en las vacaciones de invierno dejándome tener una fiesta.

— ¿Bromeas? Es tu cumpleaños debes hacer algo especial

La chica soltó una risita sarcástica. — ¿y que sugieres? Además es jueves y al rato tengo clases y mañana igual.

—Pero el sábado hay salida a Hogsmeade y creo que si yo fuera tú y ya tengo edad de aparecerme no me quedaría en el patético pueblito a las orillas de mi escuela.

—Si se presenta algo, créeme que no lo pienso dos veces.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, en serio.

Charlie salió del lago y se tumbó junto a ella. —Entonces te informare si algo emocionante surge. —Ella no pudo evitar sonreír y después de acomodar su cabello detrás de su oreja, tomo sus cosas y se puso de pie.

—Y yo estaré al pendiente, nos vemos Charlie. —La chica se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo y el pelirrojo solo pudo mirarla desaparecerse mientras pensaba que era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Esa misma tarde después de clases Charlie uso la red flu para tener una conversación con su viejo amigo Vasile quien al ver su rostro entre los troncos y cenizas de la chimenea se acercó de inmediato.

—Por Merlín, ¿Eres tu Weasley?

—Claro que soy yo, ¿qué hay de nuevo?

—No mucho, las ultimas crías que viste nacer comenzaron a irse ya necesitaban su propio espacio.

—Eso suena increíble.

—No ha sido lo mismo sin ti, tu sin duda amabas a los dragones más que nadie además parecías entenderlos y ellos a ti, nunca supe como lo hacías pero admito que nos complicaste las cosas un poco al irte.

—Lo lamento amigo y créeme que yo también los extraño, de hecho me gustaría visitarlos.

—Sabes que tú no tienes que avisar, puedes venir cuando quieras.

— ¿Crees que pueda ir este sábado?

—Por supuesto.

— ¿Puedo llevar a alguien? Quiero que conozca a Dakota.

—Puedes traer a quien quieras aunque debo decirte que Dakota no se ha aparecido por aquí en algún tiempo.

—Cruzare los dedos para poder aunque sea verla.

—Entonces te estaremos esperando este sábado Weasley, ¿quieres que active el traslador? Supongo que aun tienes ese peine de marfil.

—Por supuesto que aún lo tengo, y me harías un gran favor.

—Entonces estará listo para las 10:15 am hora de Reino Unido y 12:15 hora de Rumania.

—Gracias amigo, te veré pronto.

Charlie tomo su lechuza y después de escribir un corto mensaje en un trozo de papel, lo doblo y se lo dio a su lechuza quien enseguida salió por la ventana.

Ya todos estaban cenando en el gran comedor cuando el ave de Charlie dejo caer el pedazo de papel doblado en cuatro frente al plato de Pansy, ella se apresuró y lo tomo. La hoja solo decía:

" _Ya tenemos un plan para el sábado, te veo a las 10 de la mañana en la reja del castillo, por favor no llegues ni un minuto tarde o el plan se arruinaría."_

La nota no tenía nombre, firma ni nada pero ella supo de inmediato de quien venía, así que volvió su mirada hacía la mesa de profesores, a lo que Charlie solo pudo sonreírle y ella moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo le dio a entender que ahí estaría el sábado.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos :D aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero no quedara muy largo o tedioso.**

 **Ojalá y se animen a comentar :)**

 **Les mando un fuerte abrazo y deseo tengan un gran día.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La tarde del viernes Hermione estaba terminando sus deberes en la biblioteca, había un libro en particular que necesitaba y no recordaba su nombre para un trabajo de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, así que llevaba ya un buen rato hojeando por aquí y por allá entre los estantes. El lugar estaba casi completamente vacío por lo que cuando levanto la mirada y vio una cabellera pelirroja que instantáneamente le recordó a Ron, se acercó a ver de quien se trataba, era Charlie, quien en susurros hablaba con alguien. Hermione estaba por regresar a su mesa pero vio que era Pansy Parkinson y acordándose de Ginny se quedó quieta y disimulando que leía se esforzó en escuchar su conversación.

— ¿Entonces no me vas a decir a donde iremos mañana?

—Te lo dije es una sorpresa, pero hay alguien a quien te quiero presentar, es mi chica especial. —La slytherin frunció el ceño ante esas palabras y Charlie saco una risita.

— ¿No me dijiste que salías con alguien?

—Pues no salimos…. pero mañana que la conozcas lo entenderás, solo recuerda, ropa cómoda, no esas cosas de niña linda que sueles usar los fines de semana.

Pansy ya no estaba tan entusiasmada como minutos antes, pero sin duda iría, no se quedaría con la incertidumbre de saber quién y cómo era esa chica y ver que tenía de especial.

—De acuerdo, entonces te veo mañana. —Se fue algo molesta pero tratando de no demostrarlo, aunque Charlie estaba seguro de que no le había gustado en lo absoluto lo que le había dicho y eso solo le divertía.

Hermione tan confundida como Pansy se quedó mirando las páginas del libro que tenía en frente, aunque claramente no las estaba leyendo sino que pensaba entre si decirle o no Ginny.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry y Ron ya estaban caminando por Hogsmeade el sábado en la mañana cuando se toparon con Charlie quien parecía estar esperando a alguien sentado en la barda de piedra que unía el camino de Hogsmeade con el castillo.

— ¡Charlie! —Grito Ron mientras se acercaba

—Hola muchachos, que tal va todo.

—Todo bien, no me quejo. —dijo Harry levantando los hombros.

—Bastante bien, incluso George me dijo que podía tomarme el fin de semana.

— ¿Trabajara solo? ¿Incluso detrás del mostrador?

—Creo que no te lo habíamos contado pero Angelina se volvió parte del equipo desde el lunes, así que se quedó con ella.

—Vaya me alegro por George. —Dijo con una genuina sonrisa.

—Bueno nos vamos, quedamos de vernos en la cabaña de Hagrid para el desayuno con él y las chicas.

—De acuerdo, salúdenlas de mi parte.

Harry y Ron continuaron caminando y unos metros adelante se toparon con Pansy Parkinson y como si no se conocieran todos siguieron su camino, pero Harry curioso por la particular forma de vestir de la slytherin quien llevaba al igual que Charlie botas de lluvia hasta las rodillas, jeans, un sweater y una chamarra volteo a verla y para su sorpresa era a ella a quien Charlie estaba esperando pues unos metros adelante ambos chicos se estaban saludando y el pelirrojo ya no estaba sentado en la barda de piedra.

—Ron, ¿viste eso?

— ¿Qué? —volteó pero ya no pudo ver nada, porque ambos habían desaparecido.

Ginny y Hermione estaban ya cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid cuando vieron que Harry y Ron también ya estaban cerca y parecían estar discutiendo sobre algo.

— ¿De qué hablan? —Pregunto Ginny.

—Hola Ginny, también me da gusto verte. —Saludo sarcástico su hermano.

—Eres un llorón Ronald. —Su hermana lo abrazo en forma de saludo.

—Solo le decía a Ron que al parecer Parkinson y Charlie se fueron juntos a algún lado, pero él no me cree.

Ginny volteo a ver a Hermione con cara de te lo dije.

— ¿Por qué parece que no les extraña lo que acabo de decir? —Pregunto el ojiverde

—Pues porque como de costumbre a Charlie le gusta hacer amistad con criaturas poco convencionales y cero amistosas.

— ¿Entonces crees que Harry tiene razón? —Ron estaba sorprendido de que Ginny pensara como Harry.

—Bueno, ayer vi y escuche algo, no te lo dije Ginny porque sabía que te pondrías como loca, pero… escuche que tu hermano y Parkinson hablaban y al parecer hoy irían a algún sitio donde Charlie le presentaría a alguien, una amiga de él supongo por lo que decían.

— ¡Te lo dije Hermione!, ¡te lo dije!

—Esperen un minuto, no es que no les crea y sé que Charlie es capaz de ser amigo de todo tipo de personas, pero hay algo que no están tomando en cuenta y es que ¿enserio creen que alguien como Pansy Parkinson querría pasar el día con él? ósea saben cómo es ella y bueno… yo solo digo. —Ron aun no parecía tan convencido pero al final los cuatro amigos decidieron olvidar el asunto y entraron a la cabaña de Hagrid, donde su amigo ya los esperaba.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Buenos días Pansy. —Charlie bajo de la barda en que estaba sentado y comenzó a buscar en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta su peine.

—Buenos días, ¿que buscas?

—Esto. —Le enseño el peine y lo coloco en la barda en que momentos antes estaba sentado. —Lo usaremos como traslador y se activara en unos minutos.

— ¿Un traslador? Creí que nos apareceríamos.

—No sé si lo sabías, pero si el lugar al que vas está demasiado lejos puedes sufrir despartición.

— ¿Pues a dónde vamos?

Charlie no dejaba de ver su reloj—Ya lo veras, vamos agarra el peine ya casi es hora.

Ambos chicos sintieron como si un gancho los jalara hacía un remolino y de repente los escupiera en otro sitio.

— ¿Un bosque? —Dijo Pansy mientras se acomodaba el cabello tras el sacudido viaje.

—Bueno esto no es solo un bosque, sino que es Hoia Baciu y si seguimos ese camino encontraremos el santuario para dragones en el que antes trabajaba.

— ¿Es enserio? —Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. —Entonces… ¿Estamos en Rumania?

—Así es… vamos. —Ambos empezaron a caminar entre los árboles, disfrutando del aire y las hojas secas quebrarse con sus pisadas.

—Entonces Dakota ¿era una compañera de trabajo?

—Pues algo así... —Charlie la volteo a ver mientras caminaban y con una sonrisa un poco burlona en su rostro le dijo. — Dakota es un dragón, un Longhorn Rumano y es muy especial porque es el primero con el que trabaje.

La chica levanto las cejas y algo ruborizada, lo volteo a ver. —Ohh… ¿y por qué no me dijiste desde el principio que era un dragón?

—No lo sé… ¡vamos, atrápame! — Charlie corrió y ella lo persiguió, pero él era más rápido y no pudo alcanzarlo, hasta que se detuvo en lo que parecía ya era el santuario, pues el montón de casas de aspecto anticuado, con ventanas muy ornamentadas y tejados rojos parecía ser el hogar de los dragonologistas. —Bueno llegamos.

Charlie se acercó a la tercera casa a la derecha del camino, tocó y un chico de complexión media, ojos color miel, labios delgados, nariz aguileña, cabello lacio y castaño le abrió la puerta para después darle un fuerte apretón de manos.

—Enserio viniste.

— ¿Cuándo te he mentido?

Charlie se hizo a un lado y acerco a la chica tomándola desde la espalda. —Vacile, ella es mi amiga Pansy Parkinson, Pansy él es mi amigo y antiguo compañero Vacile Olarescu.

—Un gusto.

—Igualmente, un gusto señorita… Pero bueno, vamos, pasen, los esperaba para almorzar.

Vacile los paso al comedor donde los tres comieron una sopa de verduras y algunos aperitivos como queso y aceitunas, además de un delicioso pan integral. Poco tiempo después de que terminaron el almuerzo, un rugido y las vibraciones de los vidrios de las ventanas hicieron que los vellos de la slytherin se pusieran de punta.

—No me digan que están sueltos muy cerca de aquí.

—De hecho no tenemos un ejemplar tan grande como para escuchar un ruido como ese, vayamos a ver de qué se trata

Los tres salieron y no muy lejos del área de las casas encontraron un ejemplar adulto de uno metros de largo, con escamas color verde oscuro y largos cuernos dorados.

—Pansy quiero que conozcas a Dakota.

Charlie se acercó con una sonrisa y sus ojos llenos de emoción a la imponente dragona, mientras la muchacha boquiabierta y con los ojos más abiertos que nunca no podía evitar dar pasos hacia atrás.

La dragona respiro fuerte y saco humo por sus fosas, se veía algo resentida.

—Lo sé, sé que fue mucho tiempo, pero créeme que no me he olvidado de ti y por eso vine a saludarte.

— ¿Cómo… cómo es que sabía que estabas aquí? —Pansy que aún seguía sumamente aterrorizada, no pudo evitar preguntar mientras seguía dando pasos hacia atrás.

—Bueno lo que sucede es que ella es capaz de memorizar mi aroma y reconocerlo hasta unos 30 kilómetros a la redonda, tiene una gran nariz.

—Chicos, creo que debo irme, pero los veré más tarde, tengo que alimentar a unos pequeños que aún no quieren dejar el nido.

—De acuerdo, hasta al rato, gracias por el almuerzo. —Charlie se despidió mientras abría su mochila para buscar algo. — _Accio_ Barredora 7. —La escoba salió de su mochila y Pansy se asustó al pensar en el plan de Charlie. —Vamos, ven, súbete, será grandioso.

— ¡Estás loco! Además no creo agradarle mucho a tu amiga.

—Solo está un poco celosa de que te traje, algo así como tú lo estabas de ella, pero le agradaras muy pronto. —Ella lo vio de mala manera tras el comentario y Dakota clavo su mirada en la chica y saco humo una vez más de sus fosas nasales para intimidarla. —Tranquila linda, ella también es mi amiga, nos acompañara.

— ¿Enserio crees que te entiende?

—No lo creo, sé que me entiende, además sé que nunca me haría daño, así que junto a mi estas a salvo.

Charlie se acercó a ella con la escoba en mano, ambos subieron y pronto abandonaron el suelo, él iba adelante para dirigir y ella atrás abrazada a su cintura, la dragona comenzó a aletear y no tardo nada en estar en el cielo con ellos. Tuvieron un largo viaje por los cielos y montañas de Rumania, en ocasiones la dragona aleteaba fuerte y hacia que la velocidad de su escoba aumentara, después de un buen rato Dakota comenzó a descender y Charlie la siguió. Habían aterrizado en algún bosque entre las montañas y tenían un enorme lago frente a ellos, la dragona aprovecho y tomo agua mientras los muchachos se acomodaron en la orilla cerca del pasto y los árboles.

—No puedo creer que me atreví a hacer eso. —Se acostó en el pasto con los brazos extendidos.

—Y apoco no fue maravilloso. —Se acostó a su lado y volteo su mirada hacia ella, quien no apartaba los ojos del cielo.

—Fue lo más atrevido y extraordinario que he hecho en mi vida. —Dio un suspiro y por fin aparto los ojos del cielo y los clavo en los ojos de Charlie quien también la miraba. —Gracias, enserio, nunca nadie se había tomado la molestia de sorprenderme.

Estuvieron un buen rato ahí recostados, mirándose a los ojos uno al otro, tratando de entender que era eso que sentían y es que aunque Pansy ya lo había pensado antes, Charlie no lo había hecho o no había querido hacerlo, pero en ese momento, viendo esos hermosos ojos verdes no podía dejar de recordar la primera vez que la vio, la noche que tropezó con ella y que pensó que era hermosa y para su mala suerte o quizás no tan mala resulto ser una de sus alumnas, ella le agradaba, no era solo una cara bonita, había demostrado que sabía y no solo en su clase sino también en otras y como plus le agradaba trabajar con criaturas mágicas igual a que él. Pero eso no hacía que ella dejara de ser su alumna, él era un gryffindor, por lo general era valiente pero no esta vez, no se atrevía a hacer nada, solo observarla.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! Aquí un nuevo capítulo :)**

 **Espero se animen a comentar.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pansy no entendía porque Charlie no hacía nada, por lo general los muchachos solían reaccionar y besarla con mucho menos, pero no Weasley, al parecer él simplemente se conformaba con mirarla ¿O era acaso que ella no le atraía? Quizás había mal interpretado todo y él solo la veía como una amiga y ya ¿Sería eso? La duda la atormentaba y al final todos esos pensamientos hicieron que fuera ella quién apartará la mirada de él.

— ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? ¿Por qué te molestaste en hacer esto por mí? — Ella se sentó abrazando sus piernas

—Porque somos amigos, porque me agradas. —El igual se sentó

— ¿Solo te agrado? — Su mirada imploraba que no respondiera que sí.

Charlie suspiro pues entendió su punto, tomo las manos de ella y entrelazo sus dedos. —Hey mírame… eres grandiosa y no solo me agradas tenlo por seguro… pero no te puedo ofrecer otra cosa que no sea más que mi amistad… no sería correcto, no como tu profesor. —Se quedaron callados por un minuto, solo mirándose a los ojos hasta que ella rompió con el silencio.

—Solo por hoy olvida que lo eres.

Pansy se acercó y terminando con el poco espacio que había entre ellos, lo beso, al principio fue un simple rose entre sus labios, pues ella tenía miedo de cómo lo tomaría él, pero al sentirse correspondida subió un poco la intensidad, la sensación era incluso más fuerte y excitante que la de hace unos minutos al volar junto al dragón, nunca antes un simple beso la había hecho sentir algo como eso, no quería que terminara y como si Charlie hubiese leído su mente, la tomo por la cintura con un brazo y la jalo hacia él, haciéndola sentarse sobre sus piernas, ella puso su mano sobre el pecho de él y comenzó a subirla hasta tenerla sobre su mejilla y después en sus rojos cabellos, comenzó a acariciarlos y fue ahí cuando poco a poco se separaron, sus miradas se encontraron y sintiéndose vulnerables por cómo habían actuado, se dieron cuenta que ese beso les había mostrado que el sentimiento era real, mutuo y ahora imposible de contener.

—De acuerdo, solo por hoy.

Dakota se acercó a donde ellos estaban y Charlie entendió la señal, ella quería seguir. Pronto los tres volvieron a estar en el cielo pero esta vez no fue por mucho tiempo, pues la dragona comenzó a descender, Charlie igual lo hizo y noto que estaban en el nido, así que aprovecho para despedirse.

—Linda, es hora de que nos vayamos, pero prometo volver… Especialmente ahora que se dónde es tu hogar.

Charlie se acercó y acaricio el rostro de la enorme criatura, quien no apartaba sus brillantes ojos marrones del muchacho que la salvo, Pansy juraba que su mirada expresaba tristeza y se aproximó a Charlie para ayudar a consolarla.

—Dakota, me encanto conocerte y no tienes por qué preocuparte, créeme que lo obligare a traerme de vuelta pronto y volaremos los tres. —La dragona aparto la mirada del muchacho y ahora la miraba a ella, su expresión parecía algo retadora, pero esta vez ella no se apartó como lo había hecho esa mañana. —Descuida, lo cuidare por ti, lo juro. —Pansy se agarró del brazo del chico y él la miro con unas sonrisa sincera.

La dragona se levantó en sus dos pies traseros, levanto su cabeza apuntando hacia el cielo y soltó un rugido acompañado de unas largas llamas anaranjadas.

—Creo que ella ya está de acuerdo. —Dijo Charlie al ver que ella esta vez se acomodaba en su nido para quedarse.

Tras la despedida Charlie tomo la mano de Pansy para poder aparecerse con ella. Terminaron en un pueblito muggle muy pintoresco y que según él le encantaba porque a diferencia de lugares muggle en Inglaterra como Londres, ahí aún se podía sentir la magia y como no si todo el pueblo, las fachadas, iglesias y edificios eran de aspecto medieval.

Caminaron por un rato y Charlie le conto sobre algunas leyendas y mitos de la zona, como el hecho de que los muggles, incluso los lugareños casi nunca entraban al bosque de Hoia Baciu, lugar donde estaba la reserva de dragones, porque creían que estaba maldito o embrujado y que en ocasiones la gente hablaba sobre cabezas flotantes o piernas caminantes sin la parte superior pero que era simplemente porque los hechizos de ocultamiento habían perdido su fuerza y mostraban parte de los cuerpos de los magos que trabajaban allí. También le conto de un anciano muggle, un granjero que le solía vender huevos y leche y que la demás gente pensaba que estaba loco porque le encantaba contar siempre la misma historia sobre gente que vivía oculta en el bosque y que una ocasión mientras buscaba fotografiarlos para evidenciarlos lo descubrieron e intentaron borrarle la memoria pero como él se resistió no lo lograron por completo y que después de salir de ese bosque solo se sintió desorientado y mareado.

—No sé tú, pero yo ya tengo hambre. —dijo el muchacho.

—Tú eres el experto en Rumania, así que vayamos a un lugar que te guste.

—Creo que ya se ha dónde podemos ir.

Caminaron unas cuantas calles y entraron en una taberna, era un lugar acogedor, algo rustico, con techo de ladrillo abovedado en el área de las mesas y vigas de madera cerca de la barra, los muebles de madera oscura y los barriles de cerveza, harían pensar a cualquiera en las tres escobas, pero en una mejor versión, tomaron asiento y Pansy pensó que a pesar de lo rustico, la iluminación de la vela en el frasco de la mesa daba un toque algo romántico.

—Tienes que probar el palincă, el de este lugar es excelente.

— ¿Y eso que es?

—Una especie de licor de ciruela, estoy seguro de que te gustara.

Pronto el palincă y carne acompañada con papas rostizadas y una ensalada de tomate y espinaca ya estaban en su mesa, ambos comieron y continuaron con la plática, trataron de conocerse un poco más.

—Sabes, he notado que eres feliz aquí y que eres excelente con los dragones, ¿no entiendo por qué te fuiste?

Charlie suspiro. —Mi familia es más importante que cualquier cosa y estar cerca de ellos después de todo lo que paso con la guerra era lo que más quería. Además el sueño de trabajar con dragones ya ha sido cumplido, no sé si en un futuro me gustaría regresar porque me gusta tener una vida que vaya a donde tenga que ir y bueno ser espontaneo es emocionante. —Se metió un bocado a la boca y le sonrió. — ¿Cómo es tu familia?

—Bueno simplemente somos mi padre y yo y no es como que él sea la mejor de las compañías pero es lo que hay…—vio el rostro de Charlie confundido y apenado como si no supiera que decir, así que decidió en contarle la historia completa. — Mi madre murió cuando yo nací… mis padres se casaron y estuvieron juntos por varios años, sabían que no podrían tener hijos y estaban bien con ello, pero cuando mi madre supo que estaba embarazada se aferró demasiado a eso a pesar de que le dijeron que no era una muy buena idea tenerme y al final las cosas no salieron bien, mi padre termino siendo un sobreprotector aunque también algo distante conmigo y bueno no lo culpo, mi abuela dice que es porque me parezco demasiado a ella, por lo menos físicamente, mi padre nunca se volvió a casar y por lo mismo no tengo hermanos.

—Lo siento.

—Descuida, tampoco es como que mi vida haya sido horrible o exageradamente solitaria, mi madre tiene dos hermanos Alec y Robin y uno de ellos mi tío Robin y su familia, su esposa y mis primos siempre fueron muy cercanos a mí, además él siempre se esforzó en que yo pudiera conocerla, me contaba historias, me enseñaba fotografías y de alguna manera creo que eso funcionó, porque siento que la conozco.

Charlie tomo la mano de ella y la acarició. —Creo que entonces el clan de los Weasley te parecería una locura.

Por un momento recordó que él era un Weasley y una punzada en el estómago la puso nerviosa, no porque su familia fuera traidora a la sangre, sabía que en el fondo a su padre le bastaría con que fuera sangre pura pero por otro lado sabía que la gran mayoría de sus hermanos seguramente la odiaban y no los culpaba y bueno si se enterara de que incluso quiso entregar al noviecito de su hermana a Voldemort ¿qué pensaría de ella? No quiso arruinar el gran avance que habían tenido ese día y decidió no decirle nada por el momento, ya vería después como explicar eso.

Durante la tarde hablaron de otras cosas como sus golosinas favoritas y Charlie le dijo que era una rara porque era la única persona que conocía que disfrutara esos horribles pirulís de sangre. Ella le pregunto por su tatuaje y él le dijo que se lo había hecho justo cuando cumplió 17 antes de cursar su último año en Hogwarts pero que era un secreto pues estaba seguro de que su madre le haría algo si se enteraba, además le confeso que no era el único tatuaje que tenía.

El día había sido maravilloso, realmente especial y no tenían muchas ganas de volver a Hogwarts pero sabían que debían hacerlo, además ya era bastante tarde, así que regresaron a la reserva de dragones donde después de despedirse de Vacile tomaron el traslador que los hizo aparecer en la estación de Hogsmeade, caminaron hasta el castillo y Charlie la acompaño hasta las mazmorras que en ese momento estaban completamente desiertas.

—Bueno, creo que hasta aquí te acompaño. —Susurró.

—Fue increíble, enserio no sé cómo agradecerte por hoy.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo y yo también la pase increíble.

Pansy miro hacia todos las direcciones y al cerciorarse que estaban completamente solos se despidió con un corto pero dulce beso en los labios.


	11. Chapter 11

La mañana del domingo durante el desayuno en el gran comedor Ginny notó que Pansy y Charlie de vez en cuando se dedicaban una que otra cómplice sonrisa, era como si tuvieran una conversación basada en gestos y miradas, pues cada uno estaba en su propia mesa. Hermione vio que su amiga no había ni probado bocado por estar observándolos y pensó en intervenir.

—Creo que tenías algo de razón Ginny. —suspiró. — Pero tampoco es como que puedas hacer algo al respecto, él es un adulto.

Ginny volteó y la miro incrédula, como era posible que dijera eso. — Claro que hay algo que puedo hacer y lo haré y es advertirle a mi hermano que clase de persona es. Seguro hay mucho de ella que él no sabe, lo iré a ver esta tarde.

—No lo sé Ginny creo que no es lo que piensas, después de todo él es profesor.

—Hermione ya habíamos tenido esa conversación y creo que es muy obvio.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Esa tarde Ginny fue al despacho de Charlie y mientras caminaba por el castillo iba pensando en que sería exactamente lo que le diría y cómo podría tomarlo, después de todo desde que ella tenía memoria el solía ser muy discreto con sus relaciones, no por nada solo una vez llegó a llevar una novia formal a la madriguera.

Toco la puerta y unos segundos después su hermano le abrió.

—Ginny, que sorpresa, pasa.

—Hola Charlie, gracias.

Ambos tomaron asiento en la acogedora salita que estaba frente a la chimenea.

— ¿Está todo bien?

—Si, por supuesto. En realidad solo pensaba en pasar a saludar.

Hubo un silencio durante el cual sus miradas parecían decir algo, Ginny como queriendo soltar mil palabras pero reteniéndolas y Charlie tratando de entender que le sucedía. Ginny suspiro y miro al techo, se sentía nerviosa ahora que tenía que enfrentarlo, pero no había vuelta atrás y ella era una gryffindor debía hacerlo.

—Charlie, en realidad no solo vine a saludarte, quería hablar contigo sobre algo.

—No te voy a comer Ginny, vamos, dilo.

Su hermano tenía una sonrisa en el rostro que poco le duro pues apenas escucharla lo cambio a uno más serio.

—Quiero hablarte sobre Pansy Parkinson…. No sé qué es exactamente lo que sucede entre ustedes dos, pero creo tener una idea… Y sé que puede parecer muy entrometido de mi parte pero, ¿en realidad crees conocerla? Porque si lo hicieras, bueno, no creo arriesgarías tu empleo por alguien como ella.

—Ginny detente.

—Lo haré si me dices que estoy equivocada y lo que imagino entre ustedes no es real.

Charlie no dijo nada y Ginny pronto volvió a hablar, en un tono algo alterado.

—Esa chica tiene a uno de sus tíos en Azkaban al declararse abiertamente Mortifago y no arrepentirse de nada y su padre intenta sacarlo a pesar de todo, es una fanática de la sangre, quería entregar a Harry, todo Hogwarts es testigo, lo grito en el gran comedor y ni siquiera te he mencionado el montón de veces que le hizo la vida miserable a Hermione o muchos otros, es una brabucona y si quieres mi opinión también es una….

— ¡Ginny, ya basta! ... Ginny todos tenemos un pasado o momentos de los que nos arrepentimos, nadie es ni tan bueno ni tan malo, podemos ser el héroe de nuestra historia y el villano en la de otro, quiero que sepas que ha demostrado ser mi amiga y aunque quisiera algo con ella, ser su profesor hace que vaya contra las reglas… Eres mi hermana y te quiero y sé que si te atreviste a decírmelo es porque te importo mucho.

—Entonces ¿enserio la quieres? ¿Solo te detienes por ser su profesor?

—Yo…

—Charlie… por favor, conócela bien antes de cualquier cosa.

Ginny tomó la mano de su hermano, le beso la mejilla y se puso de pie. —Te quiero y no quiero que te lastimen o te lleves una mala sorpresa.

Charlie se quedó sentado pensado y no precisamente en lo que Ginny había dicho sobre Pansy sino en que si su hermana había notado lo que pasaba entre ellos, seguro otras personas también lo habían hecho y eso sí le ponía los nervios de punta y es que si McGonagall se enteraba seguro se decepcionaría y lo correría del colegio, además que diría su madre de él ¿pensaría que se aprovechó de su situación como profesor con una muchacha casi 8 años menor que él? Así que por más doloroso que fuera debía actuar y dejar que las cosas se enfriaran entre ellos, sabía que no era justo, en especial con ella, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

El resto de la semana Charlie evito tener contacto visual con Pansy, era difícil y en ocasiones no podía resistirse y rindiéndose la observaba por algunos segundos. Pansy por otro lado se sintió desesperada y molesta al sentirse ignorada y es que el jueves después de la clase pensó en hablar con él cuándo todos salieran pero Charlie viendo sus intenciones se apresuró a salir del aula al verla distraída guardando sus cosas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El sábado Harry y Ron visitaron de nuevo a las chicas. Ron había invitado a Hermione al salón de té de Madame Tudipié y Harry simplemente decidió ir a caminar con Ginny por Hogsmeade, así que a pesar de que los dos amigos llegaron juntos, cada uno se fue por su lado y vaya que tuvieron días distintos, pues mientras el pelirrojo se la paso de maravilla bromeando, riendo y haciendo cosquillas en la mano de su novia, el otro se la paso escuchando las quejas y complots de la suya.

Harry suspiró. —Ginny te creo y te entiendo, pero piensa por un momento ¿y si ella también siente algo por él?

Ginny la miro con un rostro que demostraba no creer que él la entendiera.

—Sabes algo Ginny, creo que todos merecemos otra oportunidad. Después de todo lo que paso, bueno no creo que ella siga siendo la misma, nadie lo es. Hay que perdonar y tratar de dejar ir los malos recuerdos, ¿te cuento algo?

Ginny bufo. —Dime.

—Recuerdas hace unas cuantas semanas cuando vimos a Malfoy aquí en Hogsmeade y tú mencionaste que no sabías como rayos él y su familia se libraron de Azkaban.

—Si

—La verdad es que yo fui testigo en su juicio y el de su madre…

— ¿Tú Harry? ¿Por ti están fuera?

—No exactamente, Hermione hablo conmigo y me hizo ver que lo que dijera podía ser la diferencia y bueno tú ya sabes la historia de cómo fueron las cosas y a pesar de todas las veces que hizo lo que hizo en el colegio decidí hablar. Sé que Parkinson quiso entregarme y no la culpo, vio una forma de salvarse a cambio de alguien que ni siquiera era cercano a ella, creo que si lo piensas un poco es muy razonable. Y bueno lo que quiero decirte es que tal vez deberías olvidar un poco y dejar que Charlie juzgue por el mismo. Obviamente ella no es mi persona favorita pero quizás el ve algo que nosotros no.

Ginny se quedó pensando ¿qué rayos vería Charlie que ella no? Bien, admitía que esa slytherin era guapa y ella consiente de eso tomaba ventaja, pero fuera de eso no creía que hubiera algo más. Por otro lado pensó en lo que decía Harry sobre intentar dejar ir el pasado y darle una segunda oportunidad, no le fascinaba esa idea pero recordó como Harry se había puesto en contacto con sus parientes muggles y hecho las paces con su primo a pesar de todos esos años de ser cruel e insoportable o como Hermione le pidió ayudar a los Malfoy incluso a pesar de que fue en su casa donde le habían hecho esa marca en el brazo. Quizás ellos tenían razón y si lo pensaba bien realmente no era su asunto.

—De acuerdo Harry, creo que tienes razón y debo intentar darles su espacio.

—Créeme, es lo mejor. —Harry besó la frente de Ginny y decidió hacerla olvidar un poco el asunto llevándola a Grimmauld Place a pasar el rato, juntos los dos solos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Durante el resto de octubre y los primeros días de noviembre las cosas entre Charlie y Pansy siguieron igual, Charlie se sintió mal consigo mismo pues cuando chocaban las miradas noto el cambio que hubo en ellas con el avanzar de los días, al principio eran de confusión, después de desesperanza y finalmente de enojo, pero lo peor fue cuando noto que ella ya no lo miraba, había logrado su objetivo pero por alguna razón se sentía miserable y mal, como nunca antes en su vida y es que hasta ese momento fue realmente consiente de que la había lastimado horriblemente y aunque quería ahora darle una explicación creía que ya era tarde para eso.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

ESPERO SE ANIMEN A COMENTAR :) PRONTO SUBIRÉ NUEVO CAPÍTULO :D


	12. Chapter 12

Hola a todos :) Aquí un nuevo capítulo.

Alexia Malfoy muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar :3 Un abrazo. ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Diciembre llegó más rápido de lo que esperaban y pronto fue momento de volver a casa para las vacaciones de invierno. Los alumnos que pensaban irse, estaban aglomerados en el vestíbulo con sus baúles, pues no faltaba mucho para que las carrozas llegaran y los llevaran a la estación de Hogsmeade, el lugar estaba completamente decorado con motivos navideños dando un toque cálido, festivo y alegre. Charlie viendo que su hermana, Hermione y Luna estaban entre los alumnos que esperaban las carrozas, decidió acercarse a saludar.

—Profesor Weasley, buenos días, espero pase unas excelentes vacaciones. —Luna se le adelanto y le saludo primero.

—Muchas gracias señorita Lovegood, también le deseo pase muy felices fiestas, a las tres les deseo felices fiestas, disfruten mucho el tiempo libre.

— ¿Tu no vienes? —Ginny lo miro confundida.

—No… no olvides que soy el jefe de la casa, me quedaré con los chicos de gryffindor que se quedan en el castillo, pero descuida iré a darles una visita de vez en cuando. Y ustedes chicas ¿qué planes tienen?… Ron me conto que pasaría unos días contigo y tu familia. —Charlie levanto las cejas y le sonrió a Hermione quien ya estaba algo sonrojada por el comentario.

—Después de todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, ya es justo pasar algo de tiempo en casa con mis padres y bueno Ron no conoce mucho del mundo muggle, así que le emocionó la invitación, también las invite a ellas y a Harry pero ya tenían sus propios planes.

—Es cierto, Harry visitará a sus tíos, recibió una carta de su primo y Andrómeda también lo invito a pasar algunos días con ella y Teddy, pero prometió estar con nosotros en la madriguera para pasar las fiestas y decorar el árbol. —Comentó Ginny.

Charlie volteo el rostro hacia Luna y ella emocionada le conto un poco de sus planes a su profesor.

—Mi padre y yo pasaremos las fiestas con mis abuelos que viven en Dorset y aprovechando el viaje daremos una visita a las madrigueras de escarbatos que están en el santuario.

—Eso suena a un plan divertido, escarbatos y nieve.

La gran sonrisa en su rostro, demostraba que en verdad le parecía fabuloso el plan de Luna. Sin saber porque levanto su mirada y sus ojos se clavaron en los de cierta slytherin quien también lo vio, los segundos en los que se miraron fueron como si el tiempo se congelara y Charlie sintió esa extraña y rara sensación en su estómago, algo así como cuando te apareces y algo te jala desde tu ombligo, su sonrisa se desvaneció y comenzó a recordar como ella había cambiado su actitud, era diferente a la chica que conoció, incluso su actitud hacia la clase era distinta pues ahora actuaba como si poco le interesara y hasta fuera aburrida cosa que en el fondo le había lastimado su ego, al final fue Pansy quien aparto sus ojos de Charlie y con elegancia se dio vuelta y salió del vestíbulo hacia el patio para mejor esperar afuera. El nunca aparto la mirada y la vio irse, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por las tres chicas.

— ¿Estas bien? —Pregunto Ginny.

—Sí, no es nada. —hizo una pequeña mueca con una sonrisa de lado. —Creo que tengo que irme, pero saluda a mamá por mí y dile que pronto la visitare.

—De acuerdo. —Ginny no entendía que había pasado entre su hermano y Parkinson, pero en ese momento se culpó a ella misma, pues vio el dolor en su mirada y es que ella veía de esa forma a Harry y la idea de que pudiera ser su culpa la atormento.

Las chicas tomaron sus cosas y se acercaron a la puerta pues ya no había muchas personas, pero Luna saco de uno de sus bolsillos un bastón de caramelo envuelto en celofán con un lazo rojo y se lo dio a Charlie.

—Creo que necesitas algo dulce que te alegre y sabes, el miedo siempre está dispuesto a ver las cosas peor de lo que son. —Con una sonrisa se despidió y se fue con sus amigas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El hecho de que la gran mayoría de los alumnos se habían ido para las fiestas, hizo que las tareas de Charlie no fueran muchas, por lo que el tiempo era prácticamente lo que le sobraba. Así que cuando una carta de su hermano Bill invitándole a pasar el fin de semana con él y Fleur llegó, no dudo en preguntarle a la directora si había inconveniente a lo que ella no se negó.

Ese viernes Charlie camino hasta Hogsmeade y una vez fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts se apareció cerca del Refugio, la casa de su hermano. Mientras caminaba hasta a ella la admiro, era justo como la recordaba, con ese característico tejado de conchas de mar, y con el sonido de las olas rompiendo con las rocas. Cuando llego tocó la puerta y su hermano Bill le recibió con un fuerte abrazo.

—Cuidado o me estropearas las flores. —dijo sonriente.

—Que generoso, ¿rosas para mí? —Bromeo Bill.

—Por supuesto que no, son para tu bella esposa. —dijo acercándose a Fleur quien los veía alegre parada a un lado de la barandilla de las escaleras.

—Fleur, luces muy linda y muy embarazada. —Charlie le beso la mejilla y le ofreció un lindo y sencillo ramo de rosas blancas.

— _Egues muy considegado Chaglie, las pondré en agua._ —Fleur salió de la habitación y se fue a la cocina a buscar un florero para sus rosas.

Después de acomodar su maleta en una de las habitaciones desocupadas, Charlie bajo a la cocina a ayudar a su hermano y su cuñada a preparar la cena, el ambiente era bastante agradable y como no, si esos dos aun vivían la etapa de luna de miel pues se les veía enamoradísimos, por un momento se quedó mirándolos, Bill dándole los últimos toques al pastel de carne antes de meterlo al horno y ella terminando la ensalada, no pudo evitar pensar en lo afortunado que era Bill por haber encontrado a la chica de su vida y por poder formar una familia con ella, sonrió melancólicamente y volvió a lo suyo alistando la mesa.

Pronto la cena estuvo lista, la comida servida y la plática comenzó a fluir.

—y cuéntenme… ¿ya saben si tendré una ahijada o ahijado? — Pregunto emocionado.

—Bueno exactamente esa era una de las razones por las que ansiábamos verte. —Bill y Fleur se dedicaron una cómplice mirada. —Debes prometer guardar el secreto, serás el primero en saberlo bueno aparte de nosotros y Gabrielle.

— Lo prometo, enserio.

—¡Tendremos una niña!

—¿De verdad? ¡Por Merlín! ¡Una niña!, felicidades chicos es una maravillosa noticia, todos se volverán locos.

—Por eso queremos sorprenderlos hasta que nazca.

Fleur los miraba algo extrañada y Charlie rápido trato de explicarle.

—Créeme Fleur, será una locura, antes de Ginny, los Weasley llevábamos más de 100 años sin tener niñas, así que en nuestra familia los nacimientos femeninos se celebran a lo grande y en especial cuando es la primer nieta.

Durante la cena hablaron de otras cosas, como que la madre de Fleur quería que para los últimos meses se fueran a Francia para que él bebe naciera allá y además ella pudiera ayudarle un poco, pero que aún no decidían que hacer al respecto pues Molly había ofrecido cuidar a Fleur en la madriguera y bueno ambas señoras eran bastante especiales.

Después de la cena y ayudar a limpiar un poco Charlie salió a tomar un poco de aire fresco, se sentó a las orillas del acantilado y disfruto del momento, la brisa helada, el sonido del mar y el color azul eléctrico del cielo, la belleza de todo eso no hizo otra cosa que recordarle a Pansy Parkinson y su bella sonrisa y sus bellos ojos y de un de repente, toda la alegría que la escena le había producido pronto se volvió en melancolía, ¿cómo lo había arruinado antes de que comenzara? Tristón suspiro y se quedó con la mirada fija en la nada. Bill que muy silencioso había llegado hasta a su lado y callado lo observaba, se sentó junto a él.

—Y bien Charlie ¿cómo se llama?

—De que hablas. —divertido por el comentario lo miro con las cejas levantadas.

—Reconozco tu mirada, la tuviste con… Bueno, tú sabes, con ella.

—Anya…—susurró

—Sí… solo con ella, así que algo te sucede.

Charlie no supo que responder y un montón de flashback comenzaron a aparecer en su mente y como un fresco recuerdo los vio uno a uno. Anya Nuith, rubia, ojos castaños, hermosa, elegante y con la sonrisa más tierna y encantadora que nunca antes hubiese visto, podía lograr que cualquiera que la viera sonreír inmediatamente también lo hiciera pues verla era algo que alegraba, la hufflepuff más amable y gentil que conoció. Recordó cuando se hablaron por primera vez, se sentó junto a ella en clase de encantamientos, era una chica compasiva y un claro ejemplo era la vez que le pidió ayuda para cuidar al Augurey que había encontrado lastimado y dejándose morir a las orillas del bosque, también había sido la única con la que alguna vez se atrevió a bailar a pesar de lo torpe que era y la dueña de su primer beso. Anya había sido todo, por ella se había atrevido a cumplir sus sueños y se fue a Rumania a trabajar con Dragones, por muchos años sintió que nunca volvería a enamorarse o amar después de ella. Pero… Pansy la había hecho sentir algo muy parecido, era diferente pero igual de satisfactorio e indescriptible. No era igual claro, porque con Anya por alguna extraña razón él se sentía a salvo como protegido y es que de cierta forma así era, ella lo alentaba siempre, era buena motivando y haciéndolo sentir especial y con Pansy bueno el sentía la necesidad de protegerla, aunque al final claro él no lo había hecho y precisamente el no hacerlo quizás había sido lo que la lastimo más, la había dejado sola y sin ninguna explicación.

Vio a Bill a los ojos y pensó, ¿cómo explicar eso?

—No es tan simple Bill.

—Todo lo es, la cuestión es, si te atreves o no te atreves.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Pansy había vuelto a casa y aunque había estado ansiando estar en su hogar para no tener que seguir viendo a cierto pelirrojo, el típico triste y solitario ambiente de su casa no ayudaban para que no pensara en él.

Las llamas verdes de la gran chimenea blanca de su sala hicieron aparecer a un atractivo rubio frente a ella, Draco serio como de costumbre se acercó y le beso la mejilla pare después sentarse a su lado y mirarla con incertidumbre pues el típico brillo de sus ojos ya no estaba.

— ¿Qué te sucede Pansy? —pregunto serio y con el ceño fruncido.

—Nada, solo quería verte, es horrible estar aquí sola.

—Sabes que puedes ir a mi casa cuando quieras, mi madre te extraña y no tienes por qué preocuparte creo que de alguna manera ya le hice entender que olvidara lo de la boda, así que todo será como antes.

Pansy vio los grises y fríos ojos de su mejor amigo y por un momento pensó en si fue una mala idea rechazar su propuesto, aunque claro ella nunca la había rechazado, Draco se había adelantado y aunque en ese momento sintió que tenía razón y no debían casarse, ahora pensaba que quizás la idea de estar formalmente con él no era tan descabellada y quizás debería considerarlo y decirle que aceptaba. Después de todo que otra opción tenía, era joven lo sabía pero también sabía que era una quisquillosa y nunca se casaría con un cualquiera, él era guapo y de buena familia pero principalmente era alguien por quien sentía algo, quien le importaba y ella a él y quizás el único que cumpliría los requisitos, claro no estaba enamorada, pero que otra opción había.

—Draco…—Pansy se mordió la lengua pues estuvo a punto de decirle su plan pero se contuvo y simplemente entrelazo su mano con la de él. —Te extrañe mucho. —Recargo su cabeza en el pecho de él y cuando el muchacho comenzó a acariciar su sedoso y negro cabello sintió como la tristeza la invadía de nuevo, ambos se acomodaron en el sillón, recostados y abrazados durante un buen rato simplemente en silencio haciéndose compañía.


	13. Chapter 13

La madriguera lucía una hermosa decoración tanto por fuera como por dentro y Harry y Ginny se sentían muy orgullosos al respecto, pues llevaban gran parte del día trabajando porque al día siguiente sería navidad.

—Cuéntame, ¿cómo estuvieron las cosas con tus tíos?

—Bueno Ginny ellos están bien, regresaron a su casa en Privete Drive y Dudley está en la universidad, sale con una chica y bueno me alegro mucho por él, está muy cambiado obviamente ya no es el brabucón que era, el tío Vernon y la tía Petunia son tan cascarrabias como recordaba pero fueron amables, preguntaron por mí, a que me dedicaba y dónde vivía y les conté un poco al respecto, pero lo mejor de ir fue que me dieron algo bastante especial.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Pensaba enseñárselos cuando llegaran Ron y Hermione pero empiezo a dudar que vengan, ve la hora que es.

Cómo si hubiesen sido invocados el pelirrojo y la castaña se aparecieron no muy lejos de Ginny y Harry y caminaban hacia la madriguera.

—Por Merlín, creímos que estarían aquí para desayunar, no para la hora de la cena. —Ginny puso las manos en la cintura de la misma forma que su madre.

—Lo sé, es mi culpa, pero Ginny no tienes idea de todo lo que nos hemos perdido, no sé cómo nadie nos habló de cosas como la televisión o los videojuegos en clase de estudios muggle, ah pero si nos hablaban de cosas aburridas como que ropa usar, que las túnicas no son muy adecuadas y sobre su extraña moda que por cierto lo que enseñan en clase no es tan parecido a lo que se ve en las tiendas muggle.

Ronald parecía emocionado y no paraba de parlotear mientras Hermione reía de verlo tan entusiasmado. —Ya te explique que eso es porque la moda suele cambiar más a menudo que en el mundo mágico y de lo que hablaban en clase era de hace como 20 años

Todos entraron a la madriguera y subieron a la habitación que Harry compartía con Ron, Harry abrió su baúl y de este saco dos paquetes.

—Los Dursley no solían dar buenos regalos de navidad pero esta vez en verdad fui feliz con lo que recibí.

Harry les mostro una caja de madera que dentro tenía un hermoso reloj de bolsillo, en la tapa trasera decía "George Evans" al frente era dorado liso y al abrirlo se leía la frase "Cada segundo te quiero más, tu hija Lily"

—Era de mi abuelo, el padre de mi madre y no fue lo único. —Harry saco un par de fotografías, en una estaba su madre de niña como de unos 9 años y en la otra estaba su tía, su mamá y sus abuelos.

—Nunca tuve nada de esa parte de mi familia, así que fue bastante especial recibir esto.

—Me alegro que las cosas mejoren Harry. —Ginny tomo la mano del muchacho.

A la mañana siguiente todos despertaron con ánimos, bajaron en pijama y abrieron los obsequios que estaban al pie del árbol. La señora Weasley no se había medido y había tejido bastantes cosas lindas para todos, gorros, bufandas y sweaters, George había atinado y regalado artículos de su tienda de acuerdo a las necesidades de cada uno, Ron que había estado de visita en el mundo muggle trajo curiosidades y artilugios para todos, pero nadie estaba más emocionado con ellos como el señor Weasley a quien le dio un enchufe múltiple que Ron vio en el supermercado una vez que acompaño a la señora Granger a hacer las compras y que al estar decorados en forma de Santa Claus, muñeco de nieve y reno le parecieron el regalo perfecto para su padre quien tenía una colección de enchufes. Harry, bueno, él había regalado una suscripción anual a corazón de bruja a la señora Weasley, bolsas con caramelos y chucherías a los demás y una escoba nueva a Ginny pues sabía que era algo que necesitaba ahora que estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo como capitana del equipo de Qudditch al cual al parecer estaba a punto de llevar a la victoria ese año.

Conforme el día fue avanzando las visitas fueron llegando, Bill y Fleur, Angelina y sus padres invitados por George y finalmente Charlie llegó junto con Hagrid a quien el muchacho había invitado y este gustoso y emocionado no se negó.

Después de la deliciosa cena de Navidad, la fiesta siguió y cuando todos estuvieron en la sala platicando y poniéndose al día, George se puso de pie y con un hechizo que hizo que su voz retumbara logro obtener la atención de su familia.

—Bueno familia, ahora que tengo su atención hay algo que debo decirles.

Se acercó hasta donde estaba Angelina y tomando su mano dijo. —Hace unos meses realmente sentía que la tristeza nunca terminaría, pero poco a poco abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que los tengo a ustedes y a Angelina, quien me hace sonreír siempre y de quien ya no quiero nunca separarme. Por eso mismo hace unos días me arme de valor y le propuse casarse conmigo y bueno familia, ella dijo que si, así que nos casaremos. —Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

—Por Merlín, que alegría George.

Molly fue la primera en decir algo y en correr emocionada a abrazarlos y es que para ella ver que su hijo por fin sonreía de nuevo y comenzaba a rehacer su vida después de todo lo ocurrido era maravilloso, además porque sabía que clase de chica era Angelina Johnson pues la había visto crecer junto a sus hijos y sabía que cuidaría bien de George. Los demás no tardaron en hacer lo mismo e igual que la señora Weasley se alegraron de ver que George una vez más iba hacia adelante.

El señor Weasley levanto su taza con chocolate caliente y propuso un brindis. —Por Angelina y George, deseamos que tengan una larga vida llena de alegrías y sonrisas.

Cuando la euforia y las felicitaciones cesaron, Charlie no resistió y cayó en la tentación de las tartas y pastelillos de su madre, sentándose con una gran charola en uno de los sillones a comer cuanto pastel se pusiera en su camino.

—Por Merlín, ¿enserio comerás todo eso? —George que iba pasando junto a su hermano intento robar uno de los postres de su bandeja.

—Bueno yo no tengo a quien impresionar, ni por quien lucir bien, así que me desahogare con esto. —dijo divertido metiéndose una tartita de frutas a la boca.

Ginny sin pensarlo corrió junto a Charlie, le quito la bandeja, la puso en la mesita de café y miro a su hermano con un rostro algo serio.

—Charlie ¿qué paso con…. ella?

—¡Aghhh Ginny!, olvídalo ya no tiene importancia.

Bill que vio lo que pasaba se acercó e intervino.

—Por favor, no mientas primero traías ese rostro y ahora te quieres comer tu peso en pasteles, claramente no estás bien.

Geroge extrañado por lo que escuchaba regreso.

— ¿De qué están hablando?

—No pasa absolutamente nada. Ya no…. Créanme.

— ¿Y por qué ya no? —Bill se sentó con los brazos cruzados en el brazo del sillón junto a Charlie

—Dime que no fue por lo que te dije ¿o sí? —Ginny se puso la mano en la boca y abrió los ojos.

—Espera, ¿tú sabes quién es ella? —Pregunto Bill. —Se lo contaste a ella y a mí no me quisiste decir.

—Yo nunca le conté nada, ella solita lo dedujo.

— ¿Y qué fue lo que le dijiste Ginny? —Bill miro serio a su hermana.

—Esperen, ¿Charlie está saliendo con alguien? —gritó George y su madre salió de la cocina y fue hacia donde sus hijos.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Es enserio? —Molly Weasley se puso frente a Charlie quien ya rodeado por esos tres se sentía asfixiado.

Charlie estaba más rojo que su cabello, solo quería salir de la habitación y que todos lo olvidaran, no había nada que decir, él no estaba con nadie y no quería dar ninguna explicación al respecto, así que se quedó callado y dejo que fueran ellos los que siguieran hablando.

—No inventen, ¿no es…?—Ron se acercó con una sonrisa incrédula pero su expresión cambio a una de completo asombro al ver la cara seria de Ginny confirmándole que si era ella. —¿Es enserio Ginny?

— ¿Tú también sabes quién es ella Ron? —Bill levanto una ceja..

—Bueno pues sea quien sea, seguro algo le hiciste, así que discúlpate y ustedes ya no molesten a su hermano.

— ¿Por qué crees que fui yo?

—Tienes esa cara de culpable que ponías cuando niño, es obvio que fuiste tú. —Molly le sonrió maternalmente y volvió a sus asuntos.

Charlie salió de la madriguera pues el bochorno de la casa ya era demasiado, y mientras estaba viendo al cielo, pensó que tal vez debería escribirle a Pansy. Sin siquiera despedirse se fue directo a Hogwarts y corrió hasta su despacho donde se apresuró en buscar papel y tinta.

 _Querida Pansy,_

 _Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte que leas esto después de lo que te hice, pero espero me des la oportunidad de explicarte y aunque ahora que lo pienso mi excusa es un tanto patética, quiero suplicarte que me perdones, perdóname por alejarme, por evitar mirarte, por hacerme a un lado después de que tu abriste tu corazón conmigo, en verdad me arrepiento por haber sido un cobarde, pero la verdad es que tuve miedo, miedo de ser descubierto transgrediendo las reglas, por haberme enamorado de una de mis alumnas, miedo de decepcionar a quienes me habían confiado la tarea de enseñar en Hogwarts, miedo en lucir como un tipo aprovechado que toma ventaja con una linda muchacha más joven que yo._

 _Hubo alguien que me hizo reaccionar pues tú me tenías en un trance y tontamente yo había dejado de disimular cuando te veía, lo que siento por ti ya era evidente a los ojos de otros, así que cuando me entere que los demás ya lo notaban, lo primero que se me ocurrió fue alejarme, creí que era lo mejor, que era lo correcto, perdóname por ser egoísta y no haber pensado en ti, por no decirte nada, sé que ahora quizás ya es tarde y que perdí mi oportunidad contigo, pero al menos ahora sabes, qué fue lo que pasó y que toda la culpa es mía._

 _Te deseo una feliz vida, Charlie Weasley._

Tomo su lechuza y le abrió la ventana para que pudiera salir a hacer la entrega, sin saber que más hacer, tomo una botella de whisky y se recostó un rato en el sillón para seguir lamentándose, bebió y bebió hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido de borracho.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pansy estaba por irse a la cama cuando una lechuza comenzó a picar por su ventana, no la reconoció pero de todos modos le abrió para que entrara y esta después de dejar caer un sobre sobre su cama salió velozmente. El sobre no decía de quien era así que la abrió y comenzó a leer.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola a todos :) Aquí un nuevo capítulo, gracias a todos lo que se dan el tiempo de comentar :3 enserio me alegra mucho leerlos.

Las vacaciones de invierno llegaron a su fin y con ello la hora de volver a la rutina se hizo presente. El domingo a las once de la mañana el expreso de Hogwarts partió rumbo al castillo para llevar a los alumnos de vuelta.

Esa noche durante la cena en el gran comedor, Pansy había volteado varias veces hacia la mesa de profesores y le sorprendió no haber visto a Charlie, cosa que le había preocupado. Desde que había leído su carta se había estado debatiendo entre si contestarle y que contestarle.

Al terminar de comer volteo por última vez como si por arte de magia algo lo hubiera hecho aparecer, pero al ver el lugar vacío, decepcionada, se puso de pie y se dispuso a ir a su sala común.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos pensaba en ¿por qué no había ido a cenar? ¿Seguiría en Hogwarts? ¿Debió haberle escrito antes? Todas esas preguntas la hicieron sentirse asfixiada y termino saliendo al patio empedrado en lugar de ir a su sala común. A pesar de que el frio calaba hasta los huesos tenía ganas de estar ahí y comenzó a caminar en dirección al viaducto, la noche, la neblina y la poca iluminación no permitían que viera con claridad, pero cuando ya estaba en la esquina del puente pudo ver una silueta que le pareció un tanto familiar, siguió acercándose y cuando pudo distinguir esa cabellera roja, su corazón y pies se detuvieron a la vez que sus ojos y boca se abrieron.

Él aún no se percataba de su presencia y por un momento pensó en qué debía hacer. Ella había querido responderle desde el principio, pero su orgullo no la dejaba, pero al final, al verlo ahí parado, viendo hacia la nada, todo ido, de alguna forma la ablando y le hizo querer hablarle.

— ¿Por qué no fuiste a cenar Charlie? —Pregunto levantando su ceja y el muchacho volteo sorprendido como si saliera de un trance y clavó su mirada en ella. Por unos segundos el silencio reino, hasta que el chico recobro la cordura y le contestó.

— ¡Por Merlín, te vas a congelar! ¿Por qué estas fuera?

—¿Respondes a una pregunta con otra pregunta? —sonrió

Charlie no sabía que contestarle, porque no sabía que significaba esa conversación, pues ella nunca había respondido a su carta, sin embargo al sentir la brisa de aire helado rozar sus mejillas, se quitó la túnica de invierno y rápidamente envolvió a la slytherin con ella, quien puso algo de resistencia.

— ¡Oye, no, espera! Tú también te vas a congelar.

—Para nada, créeme que tolero el frio bastante bien.

—Gracias.

Él le sonrió y de nuevo estuvieron en silencio pero esta vez ambos con la mirada hacia el oscuro lago que reflejaba las estrellas.

—Charlie…—suspiró. — no te contesté porque no tenía idea de que decirte y también porque seguía un poco molesta…. Entiendo porque lo hiciste y tienes razón creo fuimos tontos y tu trabajo e imagen como profesor estaban en juego, pero me agradas y eso no me pasa muy seguido con la gente, espero podamos seguir siendo amigos. —Dijo algo dolida pues en el fondo no quería ser solo su amiga, pero la idea de ni siquiera poder ser eso, le parecía peor.

—Pansy… enserio lo siento, fui estúpido al dejar de hablarte así como si nada y no explicarte lo que sucedía y tú también me agradas mucho, enserio sufrí mucho tu ausencia.

La slytherin sonrió satisfecha al escuchar que había estado sufriendo con su castigo, pero estaba feliz de saber que ambos ya habían tenido suficiente y que tal vez las cosas poco a poco irían acomodándose.

—Me alegra saber que estamos bien…—dijo Pansy y Charlie puso su mano sobre la de ella quien la tenía recargada en la barandilla de piedra, permanecieron por un rato ahí en silencio, felices de aunque sea tener ese contacto físico pues aunque no fue mucho, si significaba bastante para los dos. — creo que ya es hora de que regrese a mi sala común. —La chica se quitó la túnica pero el pelirrojo la detuvo con una mano.

—Descuida puedes devolvérmela luego.

Pansy levanto la ceja con una mirada y sonrisa seductora que derritió a Charlie, dio vuelta y se fue.

—Nos vemos en clase Charlie.

—Espero de ahora en adelante vayas con una mejor actitud si no quieres una mala nota este trimestre. —le gritó mientras ella seguía caminando, pero la slytherin volteó y le contestó.

—Creo que no te puse mucha atención desde que me moleste contigo, así que necesitare asesorías. —dijo levantando los hombros, seguido se dio vuelta y siguió con su camino.

—El sábado en la mañana te veo en la lechuceria, ocho en punto, no llegues tarde.

La chica sonrió y volteo una vez más.

—Ahí estaré.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El martes durante la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas de los alumnos del último año, estuvieron en el aula por la nevada y Charlie decidió aprovechar la ocasión para hacer un examen que pusiera a prueba todos los temas vistos antes de las vacaciones de invierno.

—Descuiden, solo quiero hacerlos recordar lo que se supone ya saben. —dijo mientras las hojas iban volando hacia las mesas de sus alumnos.

Durante el lapso que duro el test Charlie les dedicaba de vez en cuando algunas miradas divertidas a sus alumnos, aunque a cierta slytherin en especial le dedicaba más miradas de lo normal, curiosamente ella ni siquiera lo notaba pues estaba muy concentrada, pero a Charlie le hacía gracia ver como se había atoraba en las ultimas preguntas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Finalmente el sábado por la mañana llegó, y en cuanto Pansy salió a los terrenos del castillo y sintió el frio de Enero, se preguntó porque rayos había accedido a verlo tan temprano.

—Buenos días, llegas tarde. —Dijo Charlie en cuanto la vio entrar a la lechuceria.

—Antes di que estoy aquí, pensé en regresar a mi cama en cuanto puse un pie fuera del castillo.

Charlie sonrió y se acercó dejando de lado el viejo balde lleno de ratas muertas que llevaba.

—Lo siento, sé que es el peor lugar y el peor momento, pero sabía que nadie estaría por aquí a esta hora y si alguien llegara a aparecerse sé que me creerían si les menciono que estas castigada.

Los dos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas por lo horrible de la situación, las ratas muertas en el balde, el insoportable frio, el aroma a ave y el popo de lechuza sin mencionar las plumas que se pegaban a la ropa.

—Hasta yo creo que es un castigo, ¿por qué pensarían que se está aquí por gusto?

— ¿Sí?, pues yo comenzaba a pensar que te gustaba… es la segunda vez que vienes por voluntad si bien recuerdo.

—Ja-ja-ja muy chistoso. —Dijo sarcástica a la vez que le lanzo una bola de nieve en la espalda, después levantó el balde de ratas y se dispuso a ayudar a Charlie a alimentar a las lechuzas más viejas.

—Solo bromeaba…. Sabes algo, a pesar de que creo que te costaron un poco las últimas preguntas del cuestionario, hiciste un buen trabajo.

—Tal vez no te ponía atención pero no me daría el lujo de no acreditar, así que trataba de entender las cosas por mi cuenta.

—Pues hiciste un buen trabajo.

— ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones de invierno? note que te quedaste…

Charlie recordó el día que la vio en el vestíbulo del castillo antes de subir a las carrosas y como su mirada lo había destruido y hecho sentir pequeñito.

—Bueno soy jefe de gryffindor, no podía irme a casa, aunque trate de visitar a la familia y pase Navidad con ellos… hablando de eso, no me lo vas a creer. —dijo en tono animado y volteando a ver a la chica, a lo que ella volteo con una sonrisa. —George le propuso matrimonio a Angelina… él poco a poco ha vuelto a ser el de antes desde que esta con ella.

— ¿Enserio?... vaya, quién lo diría… me alegro por él.

—Piensan tener su boda en primavera, al parecer será e finales de abril. —Charlie clavo su mirada en ella, haciéndola que volteara a verlo a los ojos. —Pensé que podrías acompañarme.

Pansy quedo boquiabierta, sin saber exactamente qué contestarle.

—Charlie… Me encantaría pero creo que debes pensarlo bien, ¿enserio quieres que nos vean juntos en público? Además tal vez deberías decirle a tu hermano, sé que no soy de sus personas favoritas.

—Pues me dijo que podía invitar a quien yo quisiera y no solo George también Angelina así que sé que no hay problema por eso y en cuanto a lo otro creo que me voy a arriesgar, pero descuida no tienes que contestarme ahora.

Como habían terminado de alimentar a las lechuzas salieron del lugar y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a Hogsmeade pues era sábado y podían salir del castillo.

— ¿Qué te parece un chocolate caliente? —Pregunto Charlie

—Suena bien, pero no creo que Hogsmeade sea la mejor opción alguien podría vernos.

—Bien, ¿y si nos aparecemos en el callejón Diagon? Podríamos ir al caldero chorreante.

—De acuerdo.

Ambos salieron por la reja del castillo y al ser aún muy temprano no había ningún alumno de Hogwarts por el pueblo, así que al no haber testigos se tomaron de las manos y se aparecieron en el callejón Diagon. Entraron en el caldero chorreante y se sentaron en una de las mesas del fondo cerca de la chimenea, pidieron algo para desayunar y por supuesto chocolate caliente para acompañar, el lugar estaba casi completamente vacío pues sin contar a un señor del otro lado del local eran los únicos clientes.

—Por cierto, hay algo más que no te conté, es un secreto enorme, nadie en la familia excepto yo lo sabe, pero te lo quiero contar porque necesitaré de tu ayuda.

Pansy sonrió al sentirse especial por la confianza que Charlie le tenía.

— Creo que no conoces a mi hermano Bill, pero bueno él y su esposa Fleur están esperando a su primer bebé y yo seré su padrino.

— ¿Enserio tu hermano se casó con la chica francesa que participo en el torneo de los tres magos?

—Si hace como año y medio.

—Merlín, enserio que los Weasley no pierden el tiempo. —Bromeo y dio un sorbo a su chocolate

Charlie comenzó a reír y se sonrojo— Bueno y el secreto es que voy a tener una ahijada, tendrán una niña, y pensé que tú me podrías ayudar con eso, no creo ser el más adecuado para escoger regalos y ropa para niña, en especial si su madre es Fleur…

— ¡Me encantaría ayudarte!, creo que sería divertido, además adoro las cosas de bebé siempre son encantadoras, es más terminando de desayunar demos una vuelta por las tiendas en el callejón, siempre quise entrar a Rachel&Grace pero nunca tuve una excusa y solo me conformaba mirando los aparadores con esa ropita pequeñita.

Pansy parecía realmente entusiasmada y Charlie no pudo negarse a ir con ella a dar una vuelta por las tiendas, además seguramente sería más fácil conseguir cosas lindas con su ayuda. Durante el desayuno Pansy le conto lo aburridas que habían sido sus vacaciones pues no había hecho gran cosa e incluso a pesar de haber realizado su típica fiesta no había estado con ánimos y no la había disfrutado, a lo que Charlie solo pudo responderle jurándole que le compensaría de alguna forma.

Comenzaron a caminar entre el callejón y pronto llegaron a la tienda que buscaban, la cual por dentro tenia luminosos estantes blancos, llenos de ropa y artículos para bebé, ambos entraron y comenzaron a curiosear, Pansy lucía muy emocionada y rápidamente comenzó a armar algunos lindos conjuntos con los montones de cosas que había, tomo un pequeñito vestido floreado en tono rosa pálido, con un sweater gris y unos zapatitos rosados, mientras Charlie miraba los gorritos y guantes, ambos chicos lucían realmente encantadores o eso es lo que pensó la pequeña elfa que atendía la tiendo y salió de repente para ver si podía ayudarlos en algo.

Al final compraron algunas cosas, entre ellas el conjunto que Pansy había elegido con todo y zapatitos, además de una caja musical que prometía dormir al bebé en menos de cinco minutos y un hermoso abrigo rojo. Le pagaron a la alfa y para sorpresa de ambos los felicito por su bebe a lo que Charlie solo se hecho a reír, mientras que Pansy solo puso mala cara y no dijo nada hasta que los dos estuvieron fuera.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Me dijo gorda!, cree que estoy embarazada, la odio, no regresaremos aquí.

—Olvídalo, fue divertido, además tal vez no lo dijo porque parecieras embarazada sino porque lucias emocionada viendo todo, como cualquier madre que va a comprar cosas para su bebé.

Ambos caminaban por el callejón tan concentrados en su plática que no notaron que Draco se había cruzado con ellos cuando estaban pasando a un lado de Gringotts, pero tan sorprendido estaba el rubio de lo que veía que ni siquiera se atrevió a interrumpirlos.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola! Muhcas Gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer y comentar

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Draco había querido escribirle a Pansy para entender la escena que había presenciado esa tarde en el callejón Diagon, pues el juraría que el que la acompañaba era alguno de los Weasley mayores saliendo de una tienda de artículos para bebés y con montones de paquetes, lo cual era muy típico de ella cuando iba de compras. Pero al final decidió pasarlo y darle tiempo, quizás ella le explicaría luego, así que se guardó ese secreto y no le dijo nada, aunque muy en el fondo si le asustaba que fuera una tienda de cosas de bebé y no de cualquier otra cosa.

Durante el resto de Enero y Febrero, Pansy y Charlie aprovecharon cualquier oportunidad que tuvieron para pasar el tiempo juntos, claro siempre en privado y de formas más o menos discretas, en ocasiones se veían por las noches después de que Charlie recogía las heces de mooncalf para las plantas de la profesora Sprout y otras él le pedía que se quedara a ayudarle después de clases a recoger o acomodar materiales, siempre haciéndolo parecer como algo sin importancia a los ojos de los demás, aunque claro Ginny, Hermione y Luna que sabían un poco de la situación entre ellos si se habían dado cuenta, además la actitud de Parkinson era distinta desde que habían vuelto de vacaciones.

La primavera ya comenzaba a sentirse, incluso aunque apenas estaba iniciando marzo, pero los pastos comenzaban a verse verdes y las flores a adornar el bosque.

Los alumnos iban saliendo del bosque, pues la clase de cuidado de criaturas había terminado. Sin embargo Charlie había alcanzado a Parkinson quien caminaba con Astoria y Daphne.

—Señorita Parkinson encontré el libro que me pidió prestado, así que puede ir a recogerlo cuando quiera.

—Gracias profesor.

—Tengan buen día señoritas. —Charlie se despidió de las tres slytherin y siguió su camino al castillo.

— ¿Por qué le pediste prestado un libro? —Preguntó Astoria extrañada

—Quería evitarme la fatiga de buscarlo y él se ofreció a ayudar. —dijo como si no tuviera importancia.

—Además es lo menos que podría hacer, siempre suele pedirte que te quedes a ayudarle. —Pansy se puso nerviosa ante el comentario de Daphne.

— ¿Enserio? No lo había notado… —Intento cambiar rápidamente de tema para que de una buena vez se olvidaran de Charlie. —Por cierto ¿ya saben que usaran este fin de semana en el cumpleaños de Theo?

Para la suerte de Parkinson su estrategia funciono pues Daphne se emocionó con el tema y no se mencionó más Weasley. Ginny que caminaba apenas unos dos metros atrás de las slytherin había alcanzado a escucharlas y claro había visto a su hermano ofrecerle el libro, cosa que le había dado un poco de risa, cuando las chicas de slytherin se habían esfumado por completo y solo quedo en compañía de Hermione se atrevió a hablar.

—Sabes Hermione, creo que Harry tenía razón, pero aun no entiendo como dos personas tan distintas pueden estar juntas, no me malentiendas soy muy feliz de ver de nuevo alegre a mi hermano, incluso aunque ese motivo sea…. pues tu sabes a quien me refiero…. Pero por Merlín me carcome la curiosidad de qué puede tener en común con la señorita vanidosa.

Hermione solo pudo reír y girar sus ojos ante el comentario de su amiga. —Sabes Ginny puedes tener una buena relación con alguien completamente distinto a ti, creo que a veces eso es muy enriquecedor, tener a alguien opuesto a ti te hace ver opciones que jamás se te ocurrirían, aprender de temas que desconoces por completo y en cierta forma creo que es bueno para tener un equilibrio, así que créeme no es tan disparatado como crees.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La noche del viernes después de la cena Pansy decidió no ir a su sala común y en su lugar fue al despacho de Charlie con el pretexto de regresarle el libro que le había prestado. Tocó la puerta y enseguida fue abierta por el atractivo pelirrojo quien se hizo a un lado para que pudiera pasar.

— ¿leíste mi nota?

—La leí, y no sé si intercambiar recados dentro de un libro sea una mejor idea a mandarme una lechuza, créeme es más fácil. —Dijo tomando asiento en el sillón junto a la chimenea y poniendo el pesado libro en la mesita de café frente a ella.

—Creí que habías dicho que tus amigas no paraban de preguntarte por mi lechuza. —Se sentó en el sillón frente a ella y subió los pies encima de la mesita donde Pansy había puesto el libro.

— ¿Por qué quieres que vaya a comer con tu familia?

—Quería hablar contigo sobre algo antes…

—Bien, te escucho. —La chica se puso de brazos cruzados, levanto las cejas y lo miro a los ojos a lo que Charlie bajo rápidamente los pies de la mesa y cambio de lugar sentándose a su lado.

—Creo que nunca te conté porque te escribí esa carta en navidad…. —Respiro profundo y hablo de nuevo. — Mi familia sospechaba que sentía algo por ti, bueno no sabían que exactamente eras tú, pero, comenzaron a reprocharme el ser un tonto porque no hacía nada al respecto pues yo les insistía en que no había nada por hacer, pero ellos me insistieron en no ser un cobarde y por lo menos intentarlo y fue así que me anime a escribirte. —dijo algo sonrojado. —Como ya te he contado antes Bill no es solo mi hermano sino también mi mejor amigo, no por nada fui su padrino en su boda e igual lo seré con su pequeña… No suelo tener secretos con él, es por eso que quiero que lo conozcas, además él me ha insistido mucho en que te invite a cenar con él y Fleur.

—Charlie… solo somos amigos ¿no es así? —Se atrevió a preguntar y sintió un horrible nudo en el estómago mientras esperaba su respuesta y aunque no había vuelto a besarlo o mucho menos desde aquel día que la acompaño a su sala común después de haber estado en Rumania, pensaba que todos esos días y largas platicas no podían significar tan poco… pues para ella no había sido así.

El pelirrojo la miro a los ojos, como hechizado, sonriéndole amigablemente mientras acomodaba sus negros y sedosos cabellos detrás de la oreja.

—Por supuesto que eres mi amiga… pero sabes, estos dos meses que hemos pasado compartiendo tanto, me he dado cuenta de algo que ya sabía desde el principio, no quiero que solo seamos amigos, te quiero y enserio me gustas, me encanta pasar el tiempo contigo, escucharte hablar, oler tu cabello, verte sonreír, eres lista, divertida y hermosa y ya no me importa el hecho de ser tu profesor. Quiero estar contigo. Pero dime ¿qué piensas tú?

Pansy se quedó muda pero no apartó la mirada de los ojos azules de Charlie, claramente sus palabras eran exactamente lo que desde hacía tiempo anhelaba escuchar, pero al mismo tiempo no quería que las cosas fallaran como al primer intento.

—Charlie no soy muy buena hablando sobre mis sentimientos, pero también siento algo por ti, aunque no quiero que por esto arruines lo que has conseguido, creo que podemos esperar un poco más.

—Pero ya no quiero esperar más. —le susurro acercando su rostro al de ella.

La mirada de desesperación de ambos por acabar con el poco espacio que los separaba hizo que de un instante a otro los dos se besaran apasionadamente, como desesperados, como hacía tiempo ardían en ganas, Charlie la recostó sobre el sillón y se puso encima de ella, esta vez besando su cuello hasta hacerla gemir, cosa que lo excitó y se notó por el bulto de su pantalón. Fue ahí cuando se detuvieron y se miraron una vez más a los ojos, se sintieron frágiles y como si no dieran crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo…. pero fue Pansy la que reacciono primero y lo jalo de la camisa hacia ella, y le dijo al oído que continuara, sus palabras hicieron cosquillas en la oreja de Charlie, quien no estaba seguro de si obedecer o detenerse, a pesar de que por dentro ardía en ganas de continuar se sentó de nuevo en el sillón y Pansy muy lista y dispuesta a obtener lo que quería se sentó encima de él sintiendo su erección y comenzó a besarlo desvaneciendo la poca cordura que quedaba en el muchacho y haciendo sacar su lado más salvaje, pues había comenzado a desabotonar la blusa de su alumna dejando al descubierto sus blancos senos solo ocultos por su sostén negro de encaje, la chica dejo caer la blusa al suelo y seguido se apresuró a desabotonar la camisa de Charlie y le ayudo a quitársela para después comenzar a besarse de nuevo y mientras los besos seguían, ella aprovecho y con sus manos desabrocho el pantalón del pelirrojo a lo que él respondió acariciando los muslos de la chica, seguido se puso de pie cargándola, ella aferrada con los brazos alrededor de su cuello y el sosteniéndola de las piernas ya solo en bóxer la llevo hasta su habitación, donde los dos se entregaron por completo al otro, en una experiencia como ninguno antes había experimentado, pues esa noche no habían tenido sexo sino más bien habían hecho el amor.

Los rayos del sol anunciaban un día más y estos al atravesar por la ventana hicieron que Charlie despertara, abrió los ojos y después de estirarse se dio vuelta y poco a poco los recuerdos de la noche anterior comenzaron a aparecer en su mente, mientras con una sonrisa veía a su hermosa compañera descansar abrazada a una suave almohada. Sus hombros desnudos le parecieron exageradamente tentadores, pero decidió no besarlos por miedo a despertarla y porque le apetecía seguir observándola, lucia perfecta y hermosa, su cabello negro y sedoso cubrían su espalda desnuda y blanca y sus largas pestañas hacían destacar sus ojos a pesar de estar cerrados. Finalmente no pudo más y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos haciéndolos caminar sobre la espalda de la slytherin quien sin siquiera abrir los ojos o moverse le contesto.

—Charlie vuelve a dormir aún es muy temprano.

Charlie se rio y miro su reloj de pulsera, el cual marcaba las 8:45 de la mañana, seguido se acercó a Pansy abrazándola por detrás y comenzó a besar su espalda subiendo hasta sus hombros y finalmente cuando estuvo cerca de su oreja le contesto. —Te equivocas ya casi son las nueve de la mañana y si no nos apresuramos nos perderemos el desayuno.

La chica abrió los ojos de golpe al enterarse de la hora y se dio vuelta para encontrarse con el rostro de Charlie frente al suyo. —No creí que fuera tan tarde. —Pero ver la sonrisa y sexy barba roja del muchacho la hicieron dejar de darle importancia al tiempo y se acercó un poco más para unir sus labios con los de él. Cuando cortaron con el beso, el chico la jalo y permanecieron abrazados en la cama, ella jugaba con los vellos del pecho de Charlie y pronto recordó que tenía que apresurarse pues la fiesta de Theo sería en unas horas.

—Tengo que inventar una buena excusa para cuando me pregunten porque traigo puesto el uniforme en sábado.

—También debemos darnos prisa si es que pensamos aun en ir a desayunar.

Pansy maldosamente le jalo uno de los vellos haciéndolo gritar, como pensaba en comer, en vez de ayudarla, al parecer él no era consciente de lo intensas que se pondrían sus amigas cuando se enteraran que no había dormido en su propia cama.

—¡AUCH!… Ponte uno de mis abrigos, con la falda y la blusa sin la corbata no parecerá el uniforme.

—Eso es lo que voy a hacer. — le dio unas palmaditas en el pecho y jalo la sabana para enrollarse en ella y bajarse de la cama para buscar su ropa, mientras tanto Charlie disfruto de la vista al verla cambiarse.

— ¿Regresaras muy tarde de la fiesta?

—No te pongas celoso, solo son mis amigos y el próximo sábado iremos a cenar con tu hermano. —La chica se miraba en el espejo y con un toque de varita hizo más pequeño el abrigo para que le quedara como a la medida, después se acercó a su amado pelirrojo y se despidió con un corto beso en los labios. —Te quiero.

Charlie la tomo de la mano y mientras ella se alejaba terminando poco a poco con el agarre, él se apresuró a contestarle. — También te quiero, no te diviertas mucho sin mí.

Pansy corrió con suerte pues no se topó con nadie conocido en el camino a su sala común y una vez en su habitación se dio prisa y busco algo adecuado para usar en el cumpleaños de su amigo.

A pesar de que se le había hecho un poco tarde, logro estar a tiempo pues al medio día ya estaba junto a Daphne y Astoria caminando rumbo a Hogsmeade para poder aparecerse en la casa de los Nott, mientras iba caminando no pudo evitar pensar en Draco, llevaba desde que las clases habían comenzado sin verlo y debía admitir que sus últimas cartas habían sido un poco secas y cortas.


	16. Chapter 16

El cumpleaños en casa de Theo había sido algo sencillo, justo igual a él, solo rodeado de sus amigos más cercanos y claro de su amada novia. Durante el almuerzo habían hablado de banalidades como el asunto de los magos que habían sido destituidos del Wizengamot por habérseles encontrado asociación con Lord Voldemort o como Kingsley Shacklebolt había pasado de ser ministro interino a tomar el puesto definitivamente. Y mientras todos charlaban Draco volteaba de vez en cuando a ver a Pansy y en especial trataba de enfocar su mirada en su barriga y es que el juraría que ella lucia igual que siempre, pero creía que podía equivocarse pues su madre siempre había presumido que durante su embarazo jamás tuvo una gran barriga y eso la había hecho recuperar su figura rápidamente, además sentía que lo había hecho a un lado los últimos meses y ese extraño encuentro del que nunca le habló en el callejón Diagon, ya no lo soportaba más quería una respuesta y pronto.

—Pansy, podemos hablar un minuto. — Se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, la tomó de la mano y juntos salieron al jardín.

Cuando por fin estuvieron fuera y completamente a solas Draco se atrevió a hablar. — ¿Por qué me has guardado ese secreto por tanto tiempo?

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida e incrédula ante las palabras de Draco, no se podía hacer a la idea de cómo él se había enterado, pero cómo la slytherin que era no se dejó intimidar y se hizo la que no entendía nada. — ¿De qué estás hablando?

—No me hagas esa cara de no saber de qué te estoy hablando, te conozco de toda la vida y te vi saliendo de esa tienda con un montón de cosas y vamos no conocemos a nadie que vaya a tener un bebé, así que quiero saber porque no me habías dicho nada, ¿es mío? —Preguntó clavando su mirada en la muchacha pues recordó que durante las vacaciones de Navidad habían estado juntos un par de veces.

Pansy al recordar su visita al callejón Diagon se puso colorada como una niña sorprendida en su travesura pero a la vez se sintió ofendida y frunció el ceño, era la segunda vez que insinuaban que estaba embarazada ¿qué enserio estaba gorda? — ¡Aghh! ¡Por Merlín! ¿Me estás diciendo que luzco como una embarazada? —Le gritó molesta

— ¡No! ¡Para nada! Luces tan bella como siempre, pero entonces explícame. —Draco se cruzó de brazos.

Pansy suspiro y trato de pensar en que contestarle. Y bueno después de lo de la noche anterior era obvio que tenía que contarle toda la verdad, solo que no sabía bien cómo hacerlo y tenía miedo de cómo lo tomaría, pues él era su mejor amigo, su compañero de toda la vida y alguien a quien amaba sinceramente, no era el mismo sentimiento que tenía con Charlie, era algo más fraternal… Sabía que el la veía de la misma forma pero se conformaba con eso en vez de ir en búsqueda de la indicada y en cierto modo ahora que ella estaba con Charlie creía que era cruel dejarlo de lado pues Draco estaba dispuesto a no buscar a alguien más.

—Bien hablemos, pero no aquí. —Pansy tomó la mano de Draco y ambos desaparecieron en un remolino para segundos después aparecer en el invernadero de la casa de la muchacha. —Siéntate. —Sabía que su padre no estaría en casa pero por si acaso puso un hechizo silenciador para que nadie se enterara de su presencia, después se sentó frente a Draco. —No voy a tener un bebé, ¿cómo no se te ocurrieron otras opciones antes que eso?

Draco la miro confundido si no era eso, entonces ¿por qué tanto misterio?

—Hay algo que debo decirte y quiero que tengas la mente abierta y trates de entenderme porque no quiero que dejes de ser parte de mi vida, claro habrá ciertos cambios pero…

Draco la miraba confundido y los nervios eran evidentes. —Vamos Pansy solo dilo. —la animo a hablar, aunque en el fondo no quería escucharla decir eso, pues tenía la ligera sospecha de que ya sabía a lo que iba.

—Draco…—Tomó su mano. —Conocí a alguien, creo que estoy enamorada… bueno no sé, nunca antes me había sentido así, incluso pensaba que eso del amor no era tal y como muchos lo pintaban, pero ahora sé que si es así y quería que lo supieras, sé que tarde en contarte pero también fue porque quería estar muy segura de esto.

El rubio saco una pequeña sonrisa de lado y se quedó callado, escuchar a Pansy hablar así le alegraba profundamente, aunque al mismo tiempo era como una daga perforando su corazón, le había dicho desde hace mucho que era libre de buscar a alguien, pero nunca se imaginó que tan pronto lo encontraría, no era que no le diera gusto al contario, solo que el hecho de que ella ahora estuviera formalmente con alguien y la manera en la que se lo había planteado era algo que nunca antes hubiese hecho y no sabía que tantos cambios esto traería, el sexo se descartaba era algo obvio, pero más allá de eso, tenía miedo de saber qué otras cosas cambiarían.

— ¿Me dirás quién es el afortunado? …. Espera un segundo ¿no es el pelirrojo enorme con el que te vi en el callejón Diagon o sí?

Su amiga no pudo evitar sacar una amplia sonrisa de un momento a otro. —Pues sí, es él.

—Juraría que parece un Weas…—No alcanzó a terminar la frase pues la chica lo interrumpió y lo señalo con el dedo.

—No te atrevas a juzgarme Draco Malfoy porque si lo es, es un Weasley.

A pesar de la advertencia Draco no pudo evitar reír un poco. —Lo siento, es solo que me parece lo más descabellado, tú, Pansy Parkinson y un Weasley, si no fueras tú la que me lo está diciendo y porque los vi juntos no lo creería.

—Pues en mi defensa diré que él es maravilloso y sé que a él no le importa pero al final del día es sangre pura y no atentare contra el linaje de mi familia.

—Y dime…. ¿has hablado con él sobre como educarían a sus hipotéticos hijos respecto a este tema?

—Sabes Draco, eres bueno arruinando el momento.

—No es así, solo quiero que tengas todas las posibilidades sobre la mesa… pero créeme estoy feliz por ti.

Pansy le conto un poco sobre Charlie pues quería dejarlo tranquilo, pero al parecer el decirle que se llevaban casi 8 años, que era profesor en Hogwarts al mismo tiempo que salía con ella y que la había llevado a volar en escoba junto a un dragón no le tranquilizó en lo más mínimo. Después de un rato ambos sintieron que ya habían demorado demasiado y regresaron a casa de Theo donde el grupo de amigos ya estaba comiendo pastel.

— ¡Hasta que se dignan en aparecer! —Los miro divertido Blaise

—Lo siento, pero enserio no aguantaba más tener el pastel frente a mí y no poder comerlo. — Agrego Theo

Astoria por otro lado disimulaba indiferencia, como si el que esos dos se hubiesen escabullido por horas no le importara en lo más mínimo.

—A todo esto, ¿dónde estaban? —Preguntó Daphne.

—Por Merlín Daphne como si no los conocieras. —sonrió Blaise.

—Pues déjame decirte que te equivocas Blaise, porque Pansy ahora le pertenece a alguien más. —Draco lamio de su dedo el merengue de pastel que se le había embarrado al servir su rebanada.

— ¿QUÉ? —gritaron casi al unísono.

Pansy sintió como si la petrificaran y Draco en ese instante se dio cuenta en que había sido un boca floja, pues al parecer ella aun no pensaba compartir ese secreto con el resto del grupo, así que se apresuró a hablar antes de que las preguntas comenzaran a bombardearlos.

—Sí y no les diremos nada más al respecto, así que ni pregunten y lo digo en serio no les diremos nada.

Pansy se sintió un poco más tranquila pues sabía que para el resto del grupo las palabras de Malfoy eran ley y por lo menos el tema no se tocaría en lo que restaba de la tarde… pero por otro lado pensaba que las hermanas Greengrass tal vez preguntarían cuando las tres estuvieran a solas en el castillo, pero ya habría tiempo para preocuparse de eso, por el momento lo único que quería era disfrutar del rato con sus amigos.


	17. Chapter 17

Las tres slytherin ya estaban de regreso en el castillo caminando hacia su sala común y justo como Pansy lo sospechaba, sus amigas no tardaron en bombardearla con preguntas sobre su nuevo romance.

—No puedo creer que no nos habías dicho nada. —Soltó Daphne y volteo a ver a la pelinegra quien solo pudo rodar los ojos. — ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿O acaso es una mentira?

—En mi defensa solo te diré que aún no me siento lista para soltar toda la verdad… y si se lo dije a Draco fue porque el necesitaba saber y porque me vio con él.

Ambas chicas voltearon a verla con los ojos como platos ante esas últimas palabras.

—Tranquilas no nos vio bajo ninguna situación indiscreta solo charlando y comprando algunas cosas… Además Draco y yo no estamos juntos desde hace mucho, me lo dejo muy claro a principios del año escolar.

— ¿Hablas enserio? pero si las cosas entre ustedes lucen igual que siempre, y he notado que continua escribiéndote —Dijo la rubia.

—Nunca dejare de amar a Draco, él es casi como un hermano para mí, pero si les soy honesta… —la chica se sonrojo al recordar a su guapo pelirrojo. —… nunca antes me había sentido, ni sentido por alguien justo lo que siento ahora. —sonrió y las hermanas Greengrass se miraron divertidas ante tal confesión, pues era la primera vez que su amiga hablaba en ese tono tan cursi, que hasta parecía irreal.

—Bueno de ser así, creo que lo único que podemos hacer es desearte lo mejor.

—Gracias Daph.

—Bueno chicas las dejo, olvide hacer una tarea pendiente e iré a la biblioteca antes de que sea más tarde.

La rubia se despidió dejando a las otras dos en las mazmorras ya a unos metros de su sala común. Una vez dentro ambas subieron las escaleras rumbo a sus habitaciones pero antes de separarse Astoria astuta como siempre quiso comprobar algo haciendo un comentario inapropiado.

—Sabes Pansy entiendo completamente que aún no te sientas lista para compartir toda la verdad, bueno yo también estaría nerviosa si de un profesor se tratara. Solo esfuérzate por ser un poco más discreta querida. Buenas noches. —Astoria se dio vuelta rumbo a su puerta pero al escuchar a Parkinson decir su nombre sonrió triunfal pues sus suposiciones eran ciertas.

—Astoria espera. —su compañera volteo y Pansy se acercó y en un susurro apenas audible le preguntó. — ¿Cómo rayos lo sabes?

—En realidad no lo sabía, pero me lo acabas de confirmar, lo cierto es que tengo ojos y te conozco, no creas que me han pasado desapercibidas todas esas veces que te quedas después de la clase y por Merlín no sé cómo Daphne no se dio cuenta que la lechuza era de él o de cómo te mira no solo en el comedor sino también en clase, pero descuida no diré nada, ni siquiera sé porque lo mencione.

—Porque eres una pequeña entrometida Astoria Greengrass y descuida ahora tienes el camino completamente libre para coquetear con Draco. Sí, yo también tengo ojos y he visto como lo miras, así que deja de tener miedo y por Merlín ya has algo al respecto. —Sonrió de lado y no dejo que la pequeña Greengrass la intimidara, pero Astoria no se sintió intimidada, todo lo contrario sintió algo de esperanza ante el comentario de su amiga.

— ¿Hablas enserio? ¿Crees que debería hacer algo?

—Por supuesto que sí, sé que no le eres indiferente e incluso le pareces bonita, por Merlín varias veces lo he sorprendido mirándote, es un huraño y a veces parece insensible o frio, pero bueno tú ya lo conoces y sabes que con el tiempo puede abrirse cuando se siente realmente en confianza y te puedo decir que cuando alguien le importa se vuelve el más sobreprotector y hasta puede tener un lado cursi.

— ¿y qué me sugieres hacer? —Su mirada suplicante ablando el corazón de Parkinson y decidió que podía compartir algo de información para ayudarla, después de todo Draco merecía darse una oportunidad y aunque no sabía si funcionaria, creía que Greengrass cubría los estándares de su amigo.

—Bien te ayudare Astoria, pero más te vale no decir nada sobre con quien estoy saliendo.

—Dalo por hecho Pansy, ni una palabra. —Le sonrió.

—Hablaremos sobre esto luego, antes hay algo que necesito conseguir y si tienes suerte lo conseguiré, ahora iré a la cama, descansa.

El martes antes del desayuno Pansy intercepto a Astoria en la puerta del gran comedor al ver que iba sola, pues seguramente como de costumbre a Daphne se le había hecho tarde.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Se quejó al sentir el jalón por parte de Pansy.

—Si tú pudiste darte cuenta de lo que pasaba entre Charlie y yo…—La voz de Pansy era apenas audible, en especial por todo el murmullo del gran comedor.

—Vaya no puedo creer que lo llames por su nombre de pila. —Sonrió de lado alzando una ceja y Pansy solo rodo los ojos.

—Bien si tú te diste cuenta, es obvio que los demás también pueden, así que necesito tu ayuda, cuando termine la clase nos quedaremos charlando en el corredor y cuando todos se vayan te llevaras a Daphne así podré quedarme a solas con él, más te vale hacerlo bien y sin que tu hermana lo note que es a él a quien le pediré ayuda para conseguir lo que tú necesitas. Así que cruza los dedos para que acepte.

Ese día la clase sería teórica así que el grupo se encontraba en el aula, dos horas después los alumnos se apresuraron a guardar sus cosas y comenzaron a salir, Pansy se apresuró y fue de las primeras en dejar el aula y una vez fuera se dispuso a esperar a sus amigas quienes no tardaron en llegar, Astoria fingía buscar algo en su mochila haciendo parecer que esa era la razón por la que aún no se iban del pasillo y conforme los alumnos fueron dejando el lugar finalmente habló.

—Pansy creo que tú eras la que tenías mis notas de Herbología, por favor dime que no las dejaste en tu habitación.

—Es cierto yo las tengo, pero descuida si quieren vayan a la biblioteca y las alcanzo en un rato.

—De acuerdo, vamos Daphne. —Astoria jalo a su hermana y esta no opuso resistencia pues para nada le apetecía ir a las mazmorras y luego tener que cruzar medio castillo hasta la biblioteca.

Charlie que había recibido el mensaje de Pansy esa mañana seguía esperándola dentro del salón.

—Y dime ¿cómo te zafaste de tus amigas? —Pregunto sentandose en el escritorio al verla entrar.

—Fácil, les dije que olvide unos apuntes en mi habitación y creen que voy para allá. —Contestó mientras tomaba asiento en el pupitre frente a él, la chica se mordió el labio y acomodo sus lacios y negros cabellos detrás de su oreja. —Charlie hay algo que quiero pedirte, no quiero que pienses que me aprovecho de ti, aunque quizás si lo esté haciendo… pero espero que puedas ayudarme.

Charlie solo pudo sacar una risita. — ¿Qué necesitas Pansy?

La chica suspiró y habló. — ¿Quería saber si podrías firmar un permiso para que Astoria Greengrass saque un libro de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca?

— ¿Qué libro necesita?

—El manual de Alquimia Speculum Alchemiae.

— ¿Para qué lo necesita? ¿Además no crees que ella pensaría que es raro que yo les ayude?

—Ella sabe lo nuestro y si te digo para que lo necesita vas a creer que es una tontería. —La chica desvió su mirada hacia sus perfectas uñas y trato de evitar la penetrante mirada de Charlie.

—Juro que les firmaré el permiso si me dices la verdad.

Pansy apartó la vista de sus uñas y clavó sus ojos verdes en Charlie.

—Bien te lo voy a decir, recuerdas el chico rubio con el que hace muchos meses me viste en Hogsmeade.

—Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, tu antiguo noviecito ¿no es así? —Charlie soltó una risita y Pansy se cruzó de brazos y lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Eres un tonto.

—Sí pero soy tu tonto. —Ambos rieron y el muchacho la invitó a que continuara.

—Digamos que es el interés romántico de ella y bueno conozco a Draco de años y sé que el quizás se digne a hablarle si hay un tema de conversación que en verdad lo emocione y ese libro es la clave, varias veces consiguió sacarlo y aunque creo que jamás pudo leerlo completo, pues está escrito en rúnico y traducirlo es un verdadero dolor de cabeza, quizás tenga una oportunidad, la cual prometí darle si guardaba nuestro secreto. —Eso último lo dijo más para presionarlo pues ella estaba segura que Astoria no diría nada.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que esa chica con cara tierna y dulce te amenazó? —preguntó divertido.

— ¡Hey! La única a la que puedes ver como tierna y dulce aquí es a mí, ¿entiendes? —Hizo un puchero y Charlie solo pudo sentarse junto a ella y darle un beso en la coronilla de la cabeza. —Además es Astoria de quien hablamos ella no podría amenazarme, más bien creo que hay que verlo como un favor por el hecho de que está cerrando la boca.

—De acuerdo lo haré, las veo a las dos mañana en la biblioteca a eso de las cuatro de la tarde.

—Gracias, eres el mejor. —La chica le dio un piquito en los labios en señal de agradecimiento.

Astoria y Pansy habían conseguido ir solas a la biblioteca para encontrarse con Weasley y este sin hacer más preguntas firmo el permiso y acompaño a Greengrass por el libro, el cual madame Pince sacó de la sección prohibida y le indicó que tenía dos semana para devolverlo.

—Muchas gracias profesor Weasley, de verdad fue muy amable de su parte.

—Descuida ni lo menciones, espero y tengas suerte. —dijo antes de dejar a solas a ambas chicas en el pasillo afuera de la biblioteca.

—Bien y ahora crees que puedas explicarme por qué es que necesitaba este libro. —Las dos slytherin comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos del castillo con dirección a su sala común.

—Te explicare, este libro es un manual de alquimia, la cual es uno de los mayores intereses de Draco, este libro en especial siempre llamo su atención y de alguna forma logró que el profesor Snape le firmara el permiso en varias ocasiones para poder sacarlo y no solo lo consiguió gracias a Snape, esa mujer Umbridge le dio acceso a este y otros libros cuando formamos parte de la brigada inquisidora, pero el jamás logro leerlo completo y en ocasiones me pedía ayuda pues está escrito en rúnico y tú y yo sabemos que para él esa materia siempre fue un dolor de cabeza.

—Entiendo.

—La cosa es simple, te contare todo lo que recuerdo sobre ese cochino libro y además te esforzaras de aquí al sábado para traducir lo más que puedas, sé que tú eres buena con las runas así que espero eso te ayude. Este sábado el vendrá a Hogsmeade junto a Theo y yo no iré porque… bueno tú ya sabes porque. El punto es que tú no lo buscaras, él te buscara a ti y para eso necesitas que te vea con ese libro, sé que lo reconocerá de inmediato y al estar Theo con tu hermana y ustedes dos solos las cosas van a fluir por si solas, solo necesitas usar bien tus cartas y ponerte a estudiar esto desde hoy.

El rostro de Astoria se ilumino al escuchar el plan de Pansy. —Gracias por esto Pansy, enserio espero que funcione.

El viernes en la noche Daphne, Astoria y Pansy se encontraban en la habitación de esta última ayudándole a escoger un atuendo adecuado para su cita del sábado.

—Entonces mañana iras a comer con él y su hermano. —Pregunto la rubia.

—Sí y la esposa de su hermano. —Contesto la pelinegra mientras se miraba en el espejo evaluando el vestido que llevaba puesto.

— ¿Ya nos dirás quién es? —Pregunto la rubia con puchero.

—Para nada. —dijo sin despegar la vista del espejo.

—Daphne ya deja de molestarla. —Astoria regaño a su hermana sin apartar la vista del libro que Pansy le había ayudado a conseguir hace unos días.

—Por Merlín tu ni siquiera me hables que no puedo creer que no te has despegado de ese tonto libro desde el miércoles, incluso has faltado a clases por estar pegada a esa cosa.

Pansy se rio al escuchar a la rubia y recordar que era cierto, pues esa mañana Astoria ni siquiera se había duchado o ido a desayunar por estar pegada en ese libro.

—Creo que ya me decidí por el vestido de encaje negro…. —Pansy por fin aparto la mirada del espejo y se acercó a la cama junto a sus amigas. — a todo esto ¿ustedes que van a usar mañana para Hogsmeade?

—Aun no tengo idea, tengo suerte de que Theo no sea tan superficial y no le importe tanto eso, no como tu Pansy que siempre andabas madrugando para lucir impecable para Draco. —Astoria por primera vez aparto la mirada de su libro al caer en cuenta que no había ni pensado en que usaría mañana y el comentario de su hermana.

—Oye yo jamás lo hice por Draco, siempre fue por mí, créeme… Aunque espero que mañana si te dé tiempo de darte un baño Astoria y no lo dejes pasar como hoy, que tu cabello lucia como el de Hermione Granger. —Pansy y Daphne se echaron a reír pero la pequeña Greengrass sintió in nudo en el estómago.


	18. Chapter 18

La mañana del sábado Pansy se despertó temprano, escribió una nota en un pedazo de pergamino donde le pedía a Charlie que se vieran afuera del caldero chorreante al medio día, tomo a su lechuza y le ato el mensaje a su pata para después bajar al gran comedor a tomar el desayuno. Té, fruta y una tostada fueron lo suficiente para que se sintiera con energía para ese día y después de comer, regresó a su habitación a tomar una ducha y arreglarse para su cita, su atuendo consistía en medias de seda negras y un vestido negro, que mostraba sus clavículas aunque cubría sus hombros y tenía mangas tres cuartos, era lo suficientemente entallado de la parte de arriba para hacer notar su perfecta figura y para dar un poco de color decidió llevar un abrigo amarillo mostaza que la hacía ver radiante.

Mientras bajaba a su sala común más de uno volteo a verla pues lucia especialmente hermosa ese día.

— ¡WOW! —Exclamó Daphne al ver a su amiga. — Por Merlín, me haces sentir mal de ir vestida así.

— ¿Crees que exageré?

—Te ves perfecta. —Sonrió la rubia. —No cabe duda de que sea quien sea el tipo con el que sales, es un suertudo.

— Gracias… ¿Y… Dónde está Astoria? —Preguntó Pansy

—Pasé a su habitación antes de bajar y apenas estaba por meterse a la ducha así que decidí ir a desayunar sola.

—Bueno en ese caso creo que te dejo ya es un poco tarde y aún hay un par de cosas que tengo que hacer.

Pansy salió rumbo a Hogsmeade no sin antes poner un hechizo sobre sus zapatillas para que estas se mantuvieran perfectamente limpias durante el resto del día.

Cuando finalmente se encontró fuera del colegio aprovecho para aparecerse en el callejón Diagon y ya que aún faltaban 30 minutos para encontrarse con Charlie decidió hacer una parada en la licorería favorita de su padre y comprar una botella de vino de uva y arándanos para llevar como regalo a los anfitriones y es que a pesar de que no los conocía, estaba exageradamente nerviosa por tener que pasar la tarde con Bill y Fleur, claro que esto nunca lo admitiría pues era lo suficientemente orgullosa para eso, pero por Merlín su estómago era un torbellino en ese momento.

Al notar que su reloj marcaba cinco minutos para el medio día se animó a caminar rumbo al caldero chorreante y apenas llegó a donde estaban los ladrillos que separaban la parte trasera del local con el callejón Diagon, estos comenzaron a moverse y dejaron ver a Charlie, quien bastante contrastante a Pansy, vestía una camisa verde con bolsillos en el pecho y remangada de las mangas dejando al descubierto uno de sus tatuajes, su pantalón recto color gris y sus típicas botas cafés.

— ¡Por Merlín… estas increíblemente hermosa! —Dijo con un rostro que denotaba completo asombro.

— ¿Crees que fue demasiado? —Colocó sus lacios cabellos detrás de su oreja en señal de nerviosismo.

—Tú siempre eres demasiado, así que de otra manera no serias tú. —Le dedico una sincera sonrisa y se acercó a besarla. — ¿Nos vamos?

Pansy suspiro y asintió con la cabeza, acto seguido lo tomó de la mano y ambos desaparecieron en un remolino que segundos después los escupió cerca de un acantilado junto al mar.

Ambos caminaron en silencio rumbo a la casita que tenía un pintoresco tejado de conchas y Pansy pensó que a pesar de lucir bastante solitario tenía una atmosfera agradable y relajante en especial por el sonido y el aroma del mar.

—Qué suerte la de tu hermano al tener esta vista.

—Lo sé, a mí también me encanta.

Ambos caminaron hasta la puerta y Charlie tocó, apenas unos segundos después la puerta fue abierta por Bill quien con una sonrisa y con un fuerte abrazo recibió a su hermano.

—Qué bueno que llegaron. —dijo Bill apenas rompieron el abrazo. —Adelante, por favor pasen.

Una vez estuvieron en el vestíbulo llegó Fleur quien a sus siete meses ya lucía una gran barriga.

—Bill, Fleur ella es mi querida Pansy.

— _Ung placeg finalmente conocegte._ _—_ Fleur le dio un beso en cada mejilla

—Moría de curiosidad por saber quien traía tan loquito a este pobre hombre. —Bromeo Bill y Charlie solo pudo rascar su cabeza.

—Gracias por la invitación, tienen una vista impresionante. —

— ¿ _Vegdad que es hegmosa? fue así que Bill me congvenció de no volveg a Fgancia_.

El día era precioso y Bill y Charlie acondicionaron una carpa en el exterior para poder tomar el té y bocadillos mientras disfrutaban de esa maravillosa vista hacia el mar. Mientras acomodaban sillas y una gran mesa bajo la carpa y aprovechando que estaban solos, la plática comenzó a surgir.

—Es una chica hermosa, aunque debo admitir que se ve algo joven y parece ser todo lo contrario a ti. —Dijo Bill.

—Ya te lo había dicho Bill es mi alumna y tiene 18 años, sé que es una locura pero no puedo evitar amarla.

—Si sé que me lo habías dicho pero admito que me costaba creerlo, pero si eres feliz y ella lo es, no importa nada más. —Bill le sonrió a su hermano menor y este le respondió de la misma manera, alegre de sentirse apoyado.

Daphne y Astoria caminaban juntas hacia las tres escobas donde se encontrarían con los chicos para tomar algo, cuando entraron al local no tardaron en encontrarlos, como desde hacía un par de meses acostumbraban, allí estaban sentados en una mesa solitaria en la esquina.

—Últimamente siempre eligen esta horrible mesa apartada de todo. —Fue lo primero que soltó Daphne en cuanto llegó junto a ellos.

—Sabes cómo son las cosas ahora y es mejor estar algo lejos para evitar ser molestados. —Respondió Theo. —Por cierto, hola. — el muchacho beso la mejilla de su querida rubia.

—Sé que las cosas han cambiado pero tampoco podemos dejarnos pisotear.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo Daphne y sé que pronto recuperaremos nuestro lugar en el mundo mágico —Draco levanto sus cejas y volteo su mirada hacia las chicas solo para caer en cuenta de que Pansy no iba con ellas.

Astoria noto que la buscaba con la mirada, aprovecho para sentarse junto a él y puso su libro sobre la mesa. —Es cierto siempre hay altas y bajas pero no podemos victimizarnos eso no sirve de nada.

Draco volteo a ver a Astoria en cuanto habló, y no pudo evitar notar el libro frente a ella dejándolo perplejo, pues no podía creer que una chica como Astoria estuviera interesada en temas como ese y de inmediato tomo el libro y comenzó a hojearlo cosa que no paso desapercibida para la chica y la hizo sacar una sonrisa de lado pues al parecer todo iba de acuerdo a su plan.

Fleur y Pansy caminaban hacia la carpa mientras llevaban levitando algunas charolas con alimentos, sándwiches de pepino y queso crema, macarons de limón y de frambuesa, bocadillos de hojaldre rellenos de jamón y queso y una rica ensalada con espinaca y manzana, todo preparado por Fleur quien le había dado un toque tan femenino y estaba orgullosa de ello.

— ¿Cuánto falta para que nazca? —Pansy no pudo resistir en preguntar pues la gran panza de Fleur le hacía pensar que podría suceder en cualquier momento.

— _Egstoy en mi séptimo megs, así que tal vegz sea eng Mayo._

—Justo después de la boda de George. —Pansy pensó en voz alta y sintió una punzada por el atrevimiento.

— _Agsí es, y espego que se quede dentgo hasta despuegs de la boda._ _—_ Bromeó. —Pog ciegto espego vegte en la boda, no sabegs el gusto que me dagá ya no seg la única nueva en la fgamilia.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la mujer francesa, pero Pansy sintió cosquillas en el estómago al imaginarse la situación y fue muy obvio para Fleur el nerviosismo en la chica pues su cara la delataba.

— _Estate tganquila todos son magavillosas pegsonas, ya te dagas cuenta._

Pansy le sonrió por cortesía, pero sus palabras no la habían calmado en lo más mínimo, y ahora estaba de acuerdo en que había sido buena idea en conocer primero a Bill y Fleur pues no tenía una historia con ellos y sabía que si quería algo enserio con Charlie necesitaría aliados, pues al parecer los Weasley eran de esas familias que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y por tanto, ella tendría que entrar en el círculo pues eso era importante para Charlie y ella lo amaba tanto que estaba dispuesta a aceptar y ceder aunque la idea no la entusiasmaba.

—Pero Angelina también será nueva ¿no?

— _No egsactamente, ella al igual que Hermione y Haggy lleva años de amigstad con la fgamilia, cgreciegon juntos. Fui la pgrimera intrusa y ademágs egstranjera._

—Supongo que fue difícil.

— _Logs Weasley son muy sobgrepgrotectogres con los suyos, en espegcial Molly, pego cuando te los ganas_. —Fleur volteo a ver a los dos hermanos que estaban ya muy cerca de ellas terminando de acomodar. —Fogmas pagte de su familia y siempge te apoyan y cuidan.

Pansy pensó en eso último que Fleur dijo, era obvio que los Weasley eran así, habían prácticamente adoptado a Potter y quizás también a Granger, la clara muestra de eso era que ellos también recibían esos sweaters y bufandas por Navidad que hacia la señora Weasley y que incluso Charlie tenía. Pansy tomoó asiento en silencio, pues en su mente en ese momento tenía un torbellino y es que como se vino a enamorar del hermano de quienes siempre molesto.

— ¿Todo bien? —Pregunto Charlie al verla tan fuera de sí.

—Por supuesto. —Se apresuró a sacar su mejor sonrisa. — solo pensaba en lo que veníamos platicando. ¿Por cierto han pensado en nombres para su bebé? —Cambió de tema para desviar las miradas de ella.

Bill sonrió al recordar las pasadas discusiones con su esposa sobre el tema. —Tengo que admitir que ha sido difícil ponernos de acuerdo.

— _¿Tienes alguna sugegencia?_ _—Preguntó Fleur mientras se servia un poco de té._

Pansy abrió los ojos y puso su bocadillo en el plato. — ¿Yo?

—Sabemos que ayudaste a Charlie a elegir los regalos, todo combinaba tan bien que no creemos que él lo hiciera solo. El simplemente hubiera elegido algo con dragones o los chudley cannons. —Bill y Charlie rieron porque sabían que era cierto.

— _El vegstido, logs zapatos, todo ega encantadog._

—No es tan malo eligiendo, la caja musical fue su idea y creo que va a ser lo que más les gustara a ustedes cuando tengan problemas para hacerla dormir. —Pansy lo defendió mientras lo miraba con una tierna sonrisa.

—Bien… ¿y si ustedes fueran a ser padres que nombre elegirían? —Bill dio un sorbo a su té y clavo sus ojos en la pareja frente a él, Charlie por otro lado comenzó a toser y Pansy rápido le pego en la espalda.

—Descuida linda, estoy bien. —Se limpió la boca con una servilleta y suspiró mientras veía la cara de Pansy y se imaginaba como sería tener un bebé con ella. —Me gustan Ella y Grace, eso si yo tuviera que elegir, tu que dices Pansy.

—Admito que si tuviera una hija me gustaría que llevará el nombre de mi madre… Margaret.

Charlie la miro a los ojos y recordó que su madre había fallecido cuando ella nació, le sonrió y tomo su mano. —Le diría Maggie, sin duda me encanta.

Pansy no pudo evitar reírse y darle un beso en la mejilla.

Theo y Daphne se habían disculpado después de un rato para ir a caminar a solas por Hogsmeade, dejando a Draco y Astoria a solas cosa que para nada molesto a Draco pues desde que había visto el libro ansiaba que esos dos se fueran para así poder platicar a solas con la pequeña Greengrass.

Espero que las partes en que habla Fleur no les causara muchos conflictos, pero quería que al leerlo lo imaginaran en su típico tono francés, quiero agradecer a toda la gente que se da tiempo de comentar :3 siempre los leo y me dan muchos animos de seguir escribiendo, así que si llegaron hasta aquí y no les quita mucho tiempo espero puedan dejar algun comentario, siempre son bienvenidos y es un placer saber que les pareció.


	19. Chapter 19

— ¿Les molesta si Theo y yo nos retiramos por un momento? —Daphne se puso de pie y tomó la mano del castaño invitándolo a pararse también.

—Para nada, ustedes vayan y tarden lo que quieran…—Draco fue el que habló para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

—De acuerdo… entonces… creo que nos vemos en un rato. —Theo miro raro a Malfoy pero al final los jalones de Daphne lo hicieron ir tras ella y dejar a los otros dos a solas.

Astoria estaba algo nerviosa pero para nada lo reflejaba y como si no le importará mucho su compañía se dispuso a seguir con su lectura. Draco se le quedó mirando, y viendo que ella ni siquiera le hacía caso, se dispuso a hablar.

—Un libro sumamente interesante, cuando lo encontré en Hogwarts no dude en sacarlo cada vez que tenía oportunidad. — Dijo el rubio y Astoria apartó la mirada del libro y volteó a ver a Draco.

—Sin duda lo es. —Dijo con sinceridad, pues aunque en un principio lo leía por el simple hecho de tener algo en común para hablar con Malfoy, ahora admitía que estaba interesada genuinamente. —Es una pena que solo podré tenerlo una semana más.

Draco sonrió de lado al recordar el dolor de cabeza que era conseguir el acceso a ese libro. —Te entiendo completamente es un verdadero fastidio conseguir el permiso, pero si en verdad te interesa yo tengo un ejemplar, no fue nada sencillo conseguirlo, tarde mucho, pero en verdad lo quería así que al final logré dar con él, así que cuando quieras puedes usarlo.

— ¿Lo dices enserio? ¿Me lo prestarías?

—Por supuesto. — El chico hizo una pequeña pausa. — aunque tengo una pequeña condición.

Astoria sonrió y levanto una ceja mientras clavaba sus ojos verdes en el muchacho. — Sabía que Draco Malfoy no hacia favores sin obtener nada a cambio.

Draco sonrió al sentirse expuesto y dio un sorbo a su whisky de fuego. —Lo único que pido a cambio es que de vez en cuando me leas en voz alta, sé que eres sobresaliente con las runas, podríamos vernos y yo te escucharé leer, no tiene que ser cada semana forzosamente, solo cuando tengas tiempo y ganas.

Astoria se quedó callada como analizando la oferta y después de un corto silencio habló. —De acuerdo Draco es un trato, pero dónde sugieres que nos veamos.

—Dónde tú quieras, pero si quieres que proponga algo, la biblioteca o los jardines de mi casa a mi parecer pueden ser una buena opción, no suele haber ruidos molestos y por supuesto ahí puedo tener té y bocadillos, sé que te encanta el strudel de manzana y las tartaletas de crema y fruta, así que prometo que nunca faltaran estos dos postres cada que vayas.

Astoria sonrió y Draco también lo hizo. —Ahora si que me has convencido, empecemos la próxima semana.

— ¿y por qué no hoy? Bueno aún quedan un par de horas antes de que tengas que volver y no tenemos nada más que hacer.

—De acuerdo vamos.

Draco dejo un par de galeones en la mesa y después ambos se tomaron de las manos para luego desaparecer entre un remolino rumbo a la mansión Malfoy, quizás no lo sabían pero ese día darían inicio a una tradición entre ellos y era la de tardes de lectura combinado con platicas, té y bocadillos.

Durante el resto de la tarde las charlas entre Bill, Fleur, Charlie y Pansy iban desde cosas triviales como la forma de preparar los auténticos macaron franceses hasta temas más personales como anécdotas de la infancia de los dos pelirrojos y el cómo fue crecer en la madriguera.

—Es cierto mamá nos castigó una eternidad… limpiamos al mero estilo muggle por semanas, además de desgnomizar el jardín. —Recordaba Bill.

—No solo en casa, ya no recuerdas que nos mandaba a desgnomizar también el jardín de los Lovegood y Diggory. —Agregó Charlie.

—Es cierto, la señora Lovegood era la más dulce, siempre nos daba una rana de chocolate cuando terminábamos a pesar de que mi madre le decía que no lo hiciera.

— ¿Y todo eso por esconder unos escarbatos? —Pregunto Pansy.

—No fue por esconderlos. —le contesto Bill con una sonrisa. —Dile Charlie.

—Digamos que di origen a una pequeña plaga de escarbatos que se robaron montones de cosas, entre ellas los cubiertos de plata de mi tía abuela Tessi.

No había duda en que la tarde había sido bastante agradable, pero cuando el sol comenzó a meterse Charlie y Pansy se dieron cuenta que era hora de volver, así que se despidieron y prometieron que volverían a reunirse pronto.

Mientras ambos caminaban rumbo al castillo el silencio reinaba y bueno la cosa es que Pansy asimilaba todo lo que había pasado esa tarde y el cómo Charlie era siempre tan abierto y sincero y bueno, ella quería hacer lo mismo, pues creía que era importante que el la conociera en todas las facetas lo bueno y lo malo y vaya que tenía mucho que contar de esto último.

— ¿Todo bien? Estas muy callada.

—Bueno la cosa es que hoy conocí un poco más de ti e incluso de tu familia y creo que es justo que haga lo mismo.

—De acuerdo, eso me encantaría.

—Pero no será hoy, ya fue mucho por este día, pero prometo que será pronto. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

La mañana del domingo durante el desayuno, Astoria aprovecho para poner al tanto a su hermana y a Pansy sobre las cosas que habían sucedido el día anterior en casa de Draco.

— ¿Entonces pasaste la tarde con él a solas en su casa? —Preguntó su hermana algo escandalizada y con una mirada algo reprobatoria.

—Vamos Daphne como si tú no te dieras tus escapadas con Theo, déjala en paz. —Dijo Pansy sin siquiera mirarlas pues buscaba a la pequeña Weasley en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Astoria más roja que un tomate, pero tratando sin suerte de mostrarse tranquila contestó — Por Merlín ni siquiera pasó nada, solo me escuchaba leer y luego platicamos un rato y ni siquiera estábamos solos su madre estaba ahí y nos acompañó por un rato.

—No puedo creer que Narcissa siga siendo tan entrometida, ¿enserio no los dejó a solas? —Preguntó Pansy ahora viendo hacia la puerta del gran comedor.

—No seas tan dura con ella, desde que su esposo esta en Azkaban ella no sale mucho de casa y tampoco es que tenga muchas visitas haciéndole compañía, solo tomo el té con nosotros y charlamos sobre como son las cosas en Hogwarts ahora, siento que la pobre casi no cruza palabras con nadie últimamente, pero después de eso se retiró.

Pansy por primera vez clavo su mirada en Astoria y al ver que era sincera en lo que había dicho, se sintió algo culpable por su comentario. Sin duda tenía que trabajar un poco en eso de cerrar la boca cuando no era pertinente. —Lo siento, tienes razón, no me imagino lo mal que la ha de estar pasando, quizás el que tú los visites cada semana, le haga bien no solo a Draco sino también a Narcissa. — Pansy se puso de pie dispuesta a retirarse. —Las veo más tarde.

La slytherin salió del gran comedor, y muy nerviosa por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, caminó hasta el campo de quidditch y durante todo ese rato, aprovechó para ir practicando que sería exactamente lo que diría.

Finalmente cuando llegó vio a los gryffindors entrenando y suponiendo que eso les llevaría tiempo se sentó en las gradas que estaban más cerca de la carpa con los vestidores. La verdad es que no era una gran fanática de ese deporte, así que después de unos minutos de verlos volar y lanzarse pelotas se aburrió y comenzó a jugar con su varita haciéndola sacar chispas y figuras en el aire, tanto se había entretenido en eso y en simplemente disfrutar de la brisa de la mañana que cuando menos se lo espero ya estaban todos en círculo en el piso con Ginny hablando en el centro y apenas unos minutos después caminaban todos sudados y apestosos rumbo a los vestidores. Fue ahí cuando Pansy volvió a sentirse nerviosa, pero segura de que tenía que hacerlo, se puso de pie y bajo para esperar afuera a que los gryffindor comenzaran a salir.

Para su mala o buena suerte Ginny fue la última, así que tuvo que soportar las malas miradas de todo el equipo cada que iban saliendo para retirarse del lugar.

— ¿No crees que es raro que se quedara en el campo durante todo nuestro entrenamiento?

—Creó que estaba espiando nuestras jugadas.

Pansy alcanzó a escuchar a un par de chicos que iban hablando según ellos en voz baja pero por Morgana parecía que sus verdaderas intenciones eran que ella los escuchara, y haciéndose la sorda, simplemente los ignoró.

Cuando Ginny salió de la carpa le sorprendió solo un poco toparse con Parkinson y digo solo un poco pues ya la había visto sentada en las gradas, más bien lo que le había sorprendido era que precisamente la estaba esperando a ella o al menos eso parecía.

Ginny sintió un leve nudo en el estómago y se detuvo mientras a su mente llegaba la imagen de cuando le reclamó a Charlie por estar por ella, quizás ya se había enterado y venía a hacerle bronca por eso… pero como sea, el ver a la slytherin caminar hacia ella y llamarla le hizo salir de su trance.

—Weasley tienes un minuto. — Pansy se acercó a Ginny al ver que esta había dejado de caminar, varios miembros del equipo, curiosos por lo que sea que estaba pasando voltearon a ver.

— ¿Qué necesitas Parkinson? —Dijo en tono tranquilo y sintiendo las miradas sobre de ellas, por lo que no tardó en hacerlos retirarse. — ¡Pueden irse, esto es entre nosotras! —gritó y los que quedaban cerca no tardaron en marcharse.

Pansy volteo a su alrededor después de escuchar a Ginny y notó como las palabras de la pelirroja habían sido obedecidas de inmediato pues incluso ahora todos parecían caminar más aprisa, quizás no se lo diría pero le parecía divertido verla controlar y mandar a toda esa bola de chicos corpulentos e incluso más altos que ella.

Cuando volvió su mirada de nuevo a la gryffindor, ambas se vieron a los ojos por un instante, pero después de eso Pansy respiro hondo y habló. —Creo que te debo una disculpa. —Le costó un poco decirlo, pero al final pensó que esa corta frase podía ser suficiente.

Ginny la miro algo extrañada por lo que estaba haciendo. — ¿Crees? Y ¿por qué te disculpas exactamente?

— ¿Enserio me lo vas a poner más difícil? — Pansy se cruzó de brazos y Ginny no dijo nada y simplemente siguió observándola, después de un corto silenció que para ellas parecieron años, la slytherin habló y en un tono un poco sarcástico empezó a rememorar cada momento en que había molestado a la gryffindor.—Bien, si es lo que quieres, ¿por dónde debería empezar?... Lo siento por burlarme cada año de esos sweaters de navidad que sueles usar y… también por… burlarme cuando fuiste al baile con Longbottom y decirte que te gustaban los gorditos llorones…—Ginny se rio un poco con esto último y aligero el ambiente. —Por delatarte cuando lanzaste ese hechizo contra Crabbe y Goyle y hacer que Umbridge te prohibiera ir a Hogsmeade por un mes…

— ¿Fuiste tú? —Dijo sorprendida.

— ¿Me dejaras terminar?

Ginny solo pudo sacar una sonrisa y guardar silencio.

—En fin por burlarme o haberte molestado en cualquier aspecto, eso es todo.

Ginny respiro hondo y trato de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, sin duda parecía algo irreal… aunque muy en el fondo entendía por qué lo hacía, pero incluso a pesar de eso creía que significaba mucho y que no debió ser fácil para ella el armarse de valor y encararla. —Descuida Parkinson, el pasado está en el pasado y creo que yo igual he tenido mis malos momentos y también espero puedas disculparme.

Ambas chicas se dieron la mano en símbolo de paz, no era que esperaran en volverse mejores amigas o mucho menos, pero sabían que era mejor llevar las cosas tranquilas, en especial si tendrían que verse más seguido de ahora en adelante, además ya no eran unas chiquillas para andar peleando y de alguna forma todo aquello las ayudo a sentirse más tranquilas.

Discp

Plattic

Boda

Grad

Meeting


	20. Chapter 20

Hola a todos, primero quiero dar las gracias a los que me han comentado, me han animado a continuar con el fic y aunque a veces es complicado con tantos pendientes, disfruto mucho cuando tengo un tiempo libre sentarme y continuar escribiendo :) Se que aun tengo muchos errores que tengo que corregir pero doy las gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de leer y comentar.

Era sábado en la madriguera y todos los Weasley, Angelina y los señores Johnson, además de Harry y Hermione estaban en casa juntos para el desayuno, pues había mucho que planear antes del gran día para George y Angelina.

—Quiero que todos coman bien, que hay una lista larga de tareas para todos. —Decía Molly Weasley mientras ponía más tocino y salchichas en el plato de Harry.

—No creo poder comer nada más señora Weasley.

—Entonces te ayudare con eso.

Ron le cambio su plato vacío a su mejor amigo y este se sintió agradecido, pues a pesar de estar en constante entrenamiento en la academia de Aurores, sentía que desde que se había mudado con los Weasley había subido un par de kilos, incluso había comprado unos cuantos pantalones nuevos pues los viejos ya no le cerraban de la cintura.

Después del desayuno, la señora Weasley organizo a todos para que hicieran lo que debían, pues la boda sería en nada más y nada menos que una semana y el jardín era el lugar que necesitaba más trabajo, pero también le darían a la madriguera una limpieza a profundidad y ahora más que nunca agradecía que tuviera tantas manos a su disposición, pues de otra forma ella sola, nunca lo hubiera logrado.

Hermione y Ginny que ya no podían disponer de tanto tiempo para pasar con sus respectivas parejas hicieron leves cambios en la organización de la señora Weasley, pues a ellas las había puesto a hacer jardinería y a los chicos a limpiar los corrales pero al final terminaron Ginny y Harry en los corrales y Ron y Hermione con la jardinería.

—Pobre Harry no sabe la que le espera con todos esos animales, tuvimos suerte con esa moneda.

—No cantes victoria Ron, plantar rosas tampoco es tan sencillo puedes pincharte un dedo si no tienes suficiente cuidado. —Le sonrió la castaña

—Descuida, desde que era pequeño mamá nos ponía a cuidar de las rosas así que creo que estaré bien. —Ron caminó hacia ella con un montón de rosales en tonos que iban desde rojo, rosado, blanco y purpura levitando tras de él.

—Son hermosas, sin duda es mi flor favorita. —Hermione examinaba las bellas flores y aspiraba su aroma, ambos se hincaron en la tierra y comenzaron a trabajar —Recuerdo que mi madre me contaba una historia sobre cómo fueron creadas, decía que la diosa de la belleza quería crear una flor que reflejara lo hermosa que ella era así que lanzo a la tierra semillas a las que nombro rosas, pero que la diosa de la fealdad, celosa, trato de arruinar su creación y mezclo con las rosas espinas y días después cuando nacieron solo pudo decepcionarse pues en vez de arruinarlas solo le ayudo a protegerlas pues el tallo estaba cubierto de espinas que las protegían de la gente con mal corazón que pretendían arrancarlas.

—Aquello que no te mata te hace más fuerte. —Ron volteo a ver a Hermione y ella tenía tierra en la nariz, así que se acercó y trato de limpiarla pero solo la ensucio más y no pudo evitar reír.

—Creo que me dejaste peor Ron

—Lo siento, no era mi intención. —Dijo con una sonrisa y aun con su mirada perdida en la chica. —Aun así… te ves hermosa. —Acomodo el cabello de Hermione en la parte trasera de su oreja y no aguanto más y unió sus labios con los de ella.

…

Bill y Charlie habían terminado pronto de desgnomizar y dejar el área donde estaría la carpa limpia y con el pasto corto. Bill que tenía a Fleur embarazada y sola en casa al terminar se apresuró en regresar con ella, pero Charlie se quedó otro rato y notando lo mal que la estaban pasando Ginny y Harry con los cerdos se animó a ayudarlos.

—No puedo creer que ustedes dos aun no terminen con esto, ¿enserio Ginny? como puedes hechizar un hipogrifo en clase pero no puedes inmovilizar a un cerdo y tú estás en la academia de Aurores. —Ginny lo vio molesta y Harry se ruborizo y se acomodó las gafas que por cierto estaban llenas de lodo.

—Si eres tan bueno ayúdanos. —Ginny puso las manos en jarra justo como su madre cuando se molestaba y Charlie divertido al ver como se parecía su hermanita a su madre se dispuso a ayudarlos, su puntería era tan buena que no tardo nada de inmovilizar a los animales y encerrarlos en sus jaulas para que ellos pudieran limpiar la zona.

Harry que miro sorprendido y boquiabierto como el pelirrojo logro controlar y poner en orden a los animales solo pudo pensar que la señora Weasley se había equivocado en no darle esa tarea a Charlie en lugar de a él y a Ron y en la suerte que había tenido su amigo pues se había zafado de esa al irse a plantar rosas con Hermione.

—Gracias Charlie creo nunca hubiésemos terminado de no ser por ti.

—No fue nada Harry.

Mientras Harry limpiaba el lodo en el lado izquierdo, Ginny se acercó a su corpulento hermano mayor e inició la plática mientras limpiaban el lado derecho del corral.

—Charlie, solo quería decirte que me equivoque con Parkinson…—Su hermano le dedicó una mirada curioso. —Es obvio que tú eres una influencia positiva en ella, y el mejor ejemplo de eso es lo que pasó hace un par de días… No sé si te lo contó pero…—Ginny clavo su mirada en la de Charlie y por la duda en sus ojos se dio cuenta de que no sabía a lo que ella se refería, por tanto entendió que las acciones de Pansy fueron un impulso propio. —Pansy se disculpó por algunas pequeñas peleas que tuvimos cuando éramos más pequeñas, nunca fue la gran cosa, típicas rivalidades de casa. —mintió. —En fin a lo que me refiero es que me alegra que estén juntos de nuevo, te veo feliz y eso me hace feliz a mí. —Charlie sonrió de oreja a oreja. —Así que les deseo lo mejor a ambos y lamento si en algún momento mis comentarios afectaron de alguna forma, te quiero Charlie.

—Gracias Ginny, sabes que también te quiero enana y no te preocupes entiendo cuáles eran tus intenciones. —El muchacho abrazo fuertemente a su hermanita.

—Promete que la traerás a la boda, sé que a mamá le encantara verte con alguien.

—Lo haré, pero también tú promete que las cosas se mantendrán tranquilas.

—Descuida, yo personalmente me encargaré de que todo esté bien. Lo prometo.

…

Al atardecer la madriguera era otra y para celebrar el buen trabajo que se había logrado la señora Weasley había preparado una merienda espectacular.

— ¡¿Cómo que no te quedas a cenar con nosotros Charlie Weasley?!

—En verdad lo siento mamá, pero tengo un compromiso y voy algo tarde. —Ginny lo miró con una sonrisa pícara y levantando una ceja y al ver que su hermano se sonrojaba supo que era obvio que la iba a ir a ver.

—Es cierto tienes las asesorías de Criaturas mágicas, a mí y a Hermione nos toca mañana por la mañana. —Ginny pateo la pierna de la castaña y la miro con unos ojos que pedían respaldar su historia, a lo que Hermione reacciono rápido.

—Es cierto Ginny y yo pedimos en domingo para poder quedarnos un poco más.

—En ese caso si son cosas de Hogwarts entiendo por completo hijo, pero espera un minuto más y te pondré algo para cenar mientras atiendes a tus alumnos.

—Mamá yo te ayudo a ponerle la cena. —Ginny se puso de pie y corrió a la cocina a acomodar un poco de todo para Charlie y Pansy, porque sí, Ginny Weasley puso dos rebanadas de la deliciosa tarta de limón de su madre y doble porción de comida, pues quería que su hermano pudiera pasar un buen rato con la chica slytherin.

—Gracias Ginny.

…

Charlie llegó por Red flú hasta su despacho, dejó la comida en la mesita de su sala y aunque ya era bastante tarde y sabía que su querida slytherin llegaría en cualquier momento, corrió a darse un baño pues tampoco quería encontrarla apestando a sudor, mugre y animales.

Cuando Pansy llegó al despacho de Charlie y este no le respondió, recordó que él le había mencionado que ayudaría en la casa de sus padres a alistar las cosas para la boda. Por un momento tuvo un pequeño debate interno entre que tan mal estaría meterse y esperarlo dentro, pero unos pasos que se escuchaban a lo lejos la hicieron tomar una decisión rápido.

—Alohomora. — La cerradura se abrió, Pansy entro rápido y cerró la puerta esperando que nadie hubiera visto nada.

El paquete con comida en la mesa y su abrigo colgado en el percho junto a la chimenea le hicieron darse cuenta de que él ya debía estar ahí, caminó en silencio hasta su habitación donde el ruido del agua le hizo pensar que se estaba dando un baño, así que apresurándose se quitó la ropa y se dispuso a sorprenderlo. Con mucho cuidado y en completo silencio entro en el baño ya sin ropa, donde el vapor caliente de la habitación y la situación en sí, la hizo sentirse abochornada, pero ver su silueta tras la cortina, le ánimo a actuar y sin más se metió a la ducha.

— ¡Por Merlín! — Charlie se asustó al escuchar que alguien abría la cortina.

— ¡Sorpresa! —La chica se tapaba sus senos cruzando sus brazos y Charlie la miraba con una embobada sonrisa.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Tú me dijiste que te viera a las siete y entre. —Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio. —Pero si quieres puedo irme.

Dispuesta a darse la vuelta e irse, Charlie no pudo más y la jalo del brazo atrayéndola hacia él, haciendo que bajara sus brazos y dejara al descubierto sus senos, cosa que el pelirrojo agradeció.

— ¿Enserio crees que te dejare ir? —Pansy lo miro con una sonrisa triunfal de lado y Charlie la tomo del mentón y no dudo en darle un beso que aunque empezó tranquilo, poco a poco empezó a profundizarse y agradeciendo que ambos no llevaban ropa encima pudieron unirse una vez más.

…..

Una vez fuera de la ducha Charlie le ofreció a la chica una de sus playeras de los Chudley Cannons, la cual Pansy no rechazo a pesar de quedarle enorme.

—Por Merlín, solo tú eres capaz de comprar estas camisetas.

Te ves muy bien en ella. —Dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza y es que para Charlie ella podía verse increíble sin nada o bien con cualquier cosa, incluso con esa playera anaranjada con el escudo de su equipo favorito, además sentía que el cabello mojado y que no usara más que sus calzoncillos debajo de la playera, era un gran plus que la hacía ver más apetitosa.

—Lo dices porque me quieres. —le dedico una sonrisa.

—Claro que te quiero, pero tampoco puedo negar lo que es cierto y tú con cualquier cosa eres hermosa.

Ambos acomodaron unos cojines frente a la chimenea y se sentaron a disfrutar de la cena de la señora Weasley, la cual consistía en un pie de papa con carne, verduras cocidas y el postre de limón.

— ¿De dónde salió todo esto? Se ve realmente delicioso.

—Lo preparo mi mamá, ya no me pude quedar a cenar con ellos así que lo pusieron para llevar.

— ¿Y… Por qué puso dos paquetes?

—Esa fue Ginny, sabía que te vería, así que puso para los dos. —Pansy quedo boquiabierta y pensó que en efecto había sido buena idea hacer la paz con la chica Weasley, tal vez ahora no tendría que lidiar con tantas caras incomodas cuando la presentara la próxima semana.

Mientras Charlie acomodaba los platos con la cena, Pansy se quedó callada y pensativa mientras miraba el fuego de la chimenea y se abrazaba las piernas.

— ¿Qué sucede? —El pelirrojo la saco de su trance al verla tan callada.

Pansy suspiro y volteó a ver a Charlie, aunque continuo en silencio y es que era tan feliz con él, se sentía amada, realmente amada y el jamás tenía miedo en decírselo y demostrárselo, él era un hombre tan distinto a cualquier otro que hubiese conocido antes, e incluso con él había entendido la diferencia entre un muchacho y un verdadero hombre, la hacía sentir protegida, siempre era tan abierto y honesto con ella, no le cabía duda que tenía un gran corazón, él era todo un gryffindor y por alguna razón no le molestaba ni un poquito sino todo lo contrario.

—No sucede nada. —Le sonrió y tomando valentía de quien sabe dónde, añadió. —Es solo que me di cuenta que… enserio te amo. —El decir esas últimas dos palabras hicieron sentir a Pansy un gran nudo en el estómago, pero de alguna forma estaba feliz de por fin soltarlo.

Charlie se sorprendió un poco al escucharla y clavo su mirada en ella, pues esa era la primera vez que se lo decía y por el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla sabía que a pesar de lo atrevida que a veces podía ser, en cuestiones como esa ella era más hermética o fría, así que entendió lo mucho que eso significaba y una tremenda alegría lo invadió.

—Te has quedado mudo Weasley. —Se rio, no sabía si era de nervios porque él no le había dicho nada aun o por la expresión de sorpresa de Charlie. —Sé que había tardado mucho en decírtelo pero…

—Pansy. —Charlie la interrumpió con una sonrisa en el rostro y tomó sus manos. —A mi me parece que ha llegado en el momento que debía, porque fue sincero, honesto, lo sentías, no fue por compromiso y eso me hará recordarlo por siempre.

Charlie no pudo más y cortó la distancia que los separaba y se unió a ella en un tierno beso que expresaba lo que ambos sentían el uno por el otro, fue un beso distinto, lento, como si no quisieran que terminara nunca y disfrutaran de cada segundo, y esta vez más allá del deseo, ambos sintieron algo distinto, una calidez y plenitud inexplicable.

Cuando por fin se separaron, un fugaz recuerdo hizo que la tranquilidad de la chica desapareciera de repente, pues recordó que estaba por decirle.

— ¿Recuerdas que hace unos días te dije que pronto sería mi turno de contarte un poco más sobre mi historia? —La chica revolvía su comida con el tenedor.

—Por supuesto.

—Pensaba que esta noche podría ser el momento.

—Eso me encantaría. —Charlie sonreía, aunque Pansy por otro lado continúo con la mirada en su plato, pensando precisamente por dónde empezar, y se le ocurrió que lo mejor sería hablar primero de cosas amigables.

—Sabes, durante las vacaciones de invierno no pude evitar pensar en ti a pesar de que ya no nos hablábamos… y curioseando un poco me di cuenta que nuestros árboles familiares se unen en un punto no muy lejano.

— ¿De verdad?

—Bueno tu madre era Prewett de soltera ¿no es así?

—Así es.

—Pues resulta que tu abuela era Madeline Avery, hermana de mi abuelo, el padre de mi madre, por tanto tenemos bisabuelos en común.

—Nuestras madres eran primas, creo que es extraño pensar en eso.

— ¿Te parece? —Pansy pensó que era el momento oportuno para por fin ir dando paso a lo que realmente quería decir. — Todas las familias sangre pura en este país e incluso de algunos países vecinos están emparentadas, después de todo no son tantas.

—En eso tienes razón, pero que quieres decir exactamente. —No era que Charlie estuviera usando legeremancia o algo por el estilo, pero sabía leer entre líneas y si ella había sacado al tema el asunto de los sangre pura, era porque quería hablarlo y seguramente no sabía cómo sacarlo, después de todo pasando la guerra se había vuelto un poco tabú.

Ambos se miraron de una forma en particular en la que parecía que las palabras sobraban y se entendían con la simple mirada.

—Creo que entiendes de lo que quiero hablarte Charlie, así que ya no voy a darle más vueltas al asunto.

—Anda dime, no me voy a espantar o algo así.

—No quiero sonar como una horrible persona, en especial después de todo lo que ha sucedido… ya hemos tenido dos guerras en parte por eso y sé que tú perdiste a un hermano en esta última… ¿Pero… quiero saber qué opinas de las tradiciones sangre pura?

Charlie bufo… pero no respondió pues realmente no sabía que decir, jamás se lo había preguntado para ser honestos.

—Charlie se lo que se dice sobre tu familia y realmente no me importa, pero en verdad me gustaría saber tu opinión. —el tono tranquilo y amigable de su voz demostraban sinceridad y el pelirrojo le contesto en ese mismo tono.

—Siendo honesto, jamás me lo pregunte, pero… creo que… realmente no conozco las tradiciones sangre pura… se algunas cosas básicas como la regla más importante que es mantener el linaje puro, permitiéndose solo casarse con un igual. —suspiro. — Mis padres jamás nos enseñaron nada al respecto, pero si te puedo dar mi opinión sobre los ideales puristas, entiendo su posición, es normal rechazar al otro extraño y querer hacerlo a un lado, el temor a lo desconocido creo que es una actitud hasta biológica, un instinto de protección… recuerdo muy bien las clases de historia de la magia y el haber leído algunos de los discursos principales de Grindelwald, era un líder carismático hablaba del bien mayor y que se lograría solo si sometíamos a los muggles, en especial por ser ellos un gran peligro para la comunidad mágica, después de todo se estaban matando entre ellos y habían desarrollado armas capaces de igualar a la magia… También recuerdo leer sobre los primeros grupos puristas de magos, surgieron a la par de las caserías de brujas, dejaron de casarse con muggles por su propia seguridad y se consideraba traidores a la sangre, la sangre mágica, quienes no seguían esta regla pues atentaban contra la comunidad mágica… Pero sabes una cosa, veo algo en común. Los muggles tuvieron miedo y dieron origen a las caserías de bruja porque había magos que llegaban a atentar contra ellos usando de mala forma el poder de la varita y después durante la primer guerra mágica fue lo mismo pero al revés, los magos vieron que ahora el poder de los muggles había crecido y rivalizaba con el de los magos y los vieron como amenaza. No somos tan distintos, muggles y magos somos humanos con miedo a lo diferente a veces algo intolerantes y a mi parecer esa intolerancia y rechazo hace más mal que bien, porque aunque está ahí como una clase de protección, como tu bien dijiste dio origen a dos guerras tan solo en este siglo.

— ¿Y enserio crees que llegará un punto en el que todos nos veremos como iguales?

—No para nada, te lo dije creo que está en nuestra naturaleza, pero yo trato de alejarme lo más que pueda de esos pensamientos, porque si bien nuestro instinto de protección nos hace apartarnos, también tenemos uso de razón para poder decidir cómo actuar.

Esta vez fue Pansy la que bufo y se quedó callada pensando en que contestar exactamente.

—Charlie quiero ser sincera contigo, hay algunos ideales puristas en los que creo, incluso a pesar de lo que sucedió… no quiero decir que odio a los muggles ni a los mestizos, solo que por lo menos como a mí me criaron entiendo que el mantener el linaje y mantener los apellidos de la familia vivos son algo que va más allá de nosotros, es nuestro legado e historia, nosotros pasaremos pero el nombre de la familia y lo que hagamos para que sobresalga es lo que perdura, e incluso esta la magia familiar, la que se enseña y se mantiene en secreto, tal vez no lo sepas pero las mujeres Parkinson tenemos un don para la adivinación, mi tía abuela Estella Parkinson es una de las más conocidas quiromanas, y en el caso de mi familia solo se puede llevar a cabo por los miembros que tienen sangre pura, ni siquiera se quien decide que es puro, pero es así y hay evidencia de miembros en la familia que se han casado con mestizos y sus hijos no heredan los dones. —Hubo un corto silencio en el que los dos solo veían las llamas de la chimenea. — Tú mencionaste que uno decide cómo actuar y estoy de acuerdo con eso, sin embargo aunque yo decidiera decir que no me importa me sentiría una hipócrita porque me importa mantener mi linaje limpio, y si en algún momento tengo hijos sé que no querría que fuesen mestizos porque no podrían heredar la magia familiar, y me esforzare en que ellos entiendan lo mismo pues no me gustaría que estos dones se pierdan, claro al final ellos decidirán como actuar pero estoy segura que aquello que aprendes de niño y te impacta difícilmente lo haces a un lado.

El pelirrojo puso su mano sobre la de Pansy, no obstante seguía en silencio y es que entendía su punto, aunque quizás no compartía sus ideas, pero el quien era para decir que ella estaba en lo incorrecto, era obvio que tenía algo que defender y le parecía injusto querer hacerla pensar igual a él, después de todo él ya le había dado su opinión y ella la suya y lo mejor era respetarla.

— ¿Sabes porque te dije todo esto?

—Pansy, respeto en lo que creas y no intentare hacerte cambiar de parecer, siempre y cuando no te pongas a matar muggles. —Eso último lo dijo riendo para aligerar el ambiente y haciéndola reír también.

—Creo que aún no me entiendes. —suspiro, coloco su cabello detrás de la oreja y se acercó sentándose encima de las piernas del pelirrojo para poder tenerlo completamente cerca. —No lo digo por mí, que pasara en el futuro, no quiero sonar a una lunática, pero quiero poner las cosas claras desde ahora, ¿si tuviéramos hijos estarías de acuerdo en educarlos de esta forma? ¿Me apoyarías? Y lo digo enserio, quiero saber la verdad.

—Pansy…—Su tono fue muy bajito, la miro a los ojos y no supo que contestar, en especial porque no sabía a qué era exactamente a lo que se comprometería en apoyarla. —Creo que primero tienes que explicarme a mí y quiero decir dímelo todo, no puedo comprometerme si no sé de qué hablamos exactamente y hay algo más, si los educamos de esta forma será solamente por la conservación de la magia familiar y tendremos que dejarles en claro que ese es el verdadero motivo, no toleraremos actitudes de superioridad hacia muggles, hijos de muggles o mestizos, y si al final se enamoran de alguien que no es sangre pura los dejaras elegir lo que ellos prefieran.

—Me parece justo, solo hay una condición más.

— ¿Cuál es? —preguntó mientras jugaba con el cabello de la chica.

—Tu familia no tiene problemas para continuar con el apellido Weasley por otro lado mi familia si, así que llegado el momento si tenemos hijos promete que alguno llevara el apellido de mi familia.

—Te lo prometo. — Pansy lo beso pero Charlie interrumpió el beso. — quizás hasta tengamos el primer Parkinson pelirrojo.

El resto de la noche la pasaron hablando, principalmente Pansy quien le hablo sobre algunas de las tradiciones tanto de los sangre pura, como las de su propia familia, entre ellas las de portar el anillo familiar y este ser heredado al hijo mayor que continuaría con el apellido, la ceremonia de sangre en los matrimonios, la educación heráldica sobre la historia de las familias sangre pura, la fiesta y ceremonia de presentación como nuevo mago después de los primeros brotes de magia accidental y que por lo general se esperaba que sucediera antes de los 7 años pues a esa edad comenzaban las lecciones de magia familiar y en el caso de los Parkinson de comenzar a conocer sus responsabilidades como futuro heredero y cuidador de los hábitats y sus criaturas (cosa que emociono a Charlie) también le hablo del rito que se llevaba a cabo cuando alguien deseaba romper con su parentela o bien casarse con un impuro, el cual consistía principalmente en un derramamiento de su sangre en el piso y un juramento en el que se renuncia a la protección, sucesión y beneficio relacionados con su familia.

Espero les gustara y captaran el guiño entre Ron y Hermione del porque el nombre de su futura hija, Rose :3 no pude evitar no ponerlo. Me costo trabajo decidir como sería la postura de Charlie al respecto, sabía que Pansy no haria a un lado su forma de ver el mundo y que Charlie no cambiaría tampoco sus principios, así que intente que llegaran a un punto intermedio.


	21. Chapter 21

El domingo por la mañana Pansy y Charlie amanecieron juntos en la cama del pelirrojo, pero ella despertando primero recordó todos los pendientes que tenía para ese día y decidió apresurarse, así que dejó una nota despidiéndose y deseándole buen día en la mesita de noche, se vistió y corrió escaleras abajo en busca de Astoria y Daphne quienes para su buena suerte estaban en la sala común de slytherin.

— ¡Por Merlín! ¡Ahí estas! Nos estábamos preguntando si de nuevo habrías pasado la noche con el chico misterioso, supongo que tenía razón. —Comentó Daphne mientras se miraba en el espejo.

—Bien, sí, estaba con él. —Respondió Pansy mientras giraba los ojos. —Ahora qué les parece si mejor vamos a buscar algo para desayunar al gran comedor, por cierto hay algo que debo decirles. —Ese pequeño comentario hizo que ambas chicas voltearan a verla inmediatamente. —Pero no se los diré ni aquí, ni en el gran comedor, así que tendrán que esperar. —añadió con un rostro maldoso y se encaminó hacía la salida de la sala común.

Durante el camino Daphne y Astoria iban insistiendo en que les dijera de una vez por todas, argumentando que si no lo hacía terminaría olvidándolo, sin embargo Pansy permaneció firme y no les conto nada. Finalmente cuando llegaron al gran comedor, decidieron que al ser domingo y un hermoso día de primavera bien podían llevar la comida a la orilla del lago y desayunar bajo un árbol, así estarían solas y podrían hablar sin ser molestadas.

En cuanto llegaron a los jardines de la escuela, se dieron cuenta que la mañana era perfecta y sin duda había sido una muy buena idea desayunar ahí afuera, acomodaron todo para el picnic y comenzaron a disfrutar de sus jugos de naranja con los sándwiches y frutas que habían llevado.

—Creo que ya no tienes excusas para posponer más esto, así que dinos lo que sucede. —Daphne comía uvas mientras clavaba los ojos en Pansy.

—Bien les diré… —Hizo una pausa, respiro profundo y habló. —En realidad la novedad es más para ti que para Astoria, pues ella me descubrió hace un tiempo. —La rubia volteo a ver a su hermana, pero esta ni siquiera la miro pues veía a Pansy sorprendida de que por fin les diría todo. —Estoy saliendo con Charlie Weasley.

— ¡Por Merlín! ¿Es enserio? —Daphne se llevó las manos a la boca sorprendida. — ¿Y tú lo sabías? —Volteó a ver a Astoria con cara de incredulidad. Aunque realmente no sabía que era lo que más le sorprendía, si imaginar a la snob de Pansy Parkinson con un Weasley, que un profesor saliera con una alumna o que Astoria guardó ese secreto por tanto tiempo sin decirle a nadie.

—Claro que es enserio Daphne ¿por qué otra razón querría mantener esto en secreto? y no, no lo digo porque sea un Weasley, sino porque es un profesor. —Agrego al ver a Daphne levantar las cejas.

— ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión, por qué ahora nos lo estas contando? —Habló por primera vez Astoria.

—La cosa es que… el próximo fin de semana será la boda de su hermano… el gemelo que ya no tiene oreja. —dijo al ver la cara de duda de sus amigas y ambas asintieron, recordando al divertido dúo con la gran tienda en el callejón Diagon. —En fin, él quiere presentarme con sus padres y su familia, ellos ya saben que estamos saliendo, bueno no todos lo saben pero en parte por eso voy a ir. Al principio tenía mis dudas de si era una buena idea, pero Charlie insistió mucho y además George y Angelina me enviaron una invitación específicamente para mi padre y para mí… También conocí hace unos días a su hermano mayor y su esposa y les prometí que nos veríamos de nuevo en la boda… La cosa es que quería decírselos porque seguramente después de este fin de semana muchos lo sabrán o comentaran por ahí y también porque quería una práctica, se lo diré a mi padre esta tarde, lo visitare para tomar el té y estoy algo nerviosa.

—Y debes estarlo, ¿crees que tu padre estará de acuerdo en verte con un Weasley? —Daphne era la que parecía más desconcertada.

—Estaba molesto cuando seguía frecuentando a Draco, pero jamás se opuso, sé que me dejara tomar mis propias decisiones.

—Querida. —Daphne clavo la mirada en Pansy. — ¿estas completamente segura de lo que haces? ¿Cómo sobrellevaras las cosas a futuro con alguien que claramente no tiene tus mismos ideales?

—Funcionara, no tengo duda sobre ello.

Daphne no estaba tan convencida, pero sabía lo aferrada que era su amiga y cuando tenía una idea en la cabeza nadie se la sacaba o la hacía cambiar de parecer, así que no dijo otra palabra. Pasaron un rato más en el lago hablando de nada en especial, simples charlas sin importancia, hasta que Daphne se disculpó pues según debía regresar a la sala común a terminar deberes de pociones, pero lo cierto es que quería poner fin al ambiente tenso que se respiraba entre ellas y por tanto creía que necesitaba un poco de distancia.

Mientras Astoria y Pansy miraban marcharse a Daphne a lo lejos, la pequeña Greengrass habló de nuevo. — Descuida no solo es por lo que le dijiste que se fue. Discutimos ayer, supongo esto solo fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

—Draco y yo decidimos intentarlo. —el rubor en las mejillas y una sonrisita tímida aparecieron en el rostro de la castaña mientras trataba de disimular mirando el pasto.

Pansy levanto las cejas y le dedicó una pícara sonrisa que hizo sonrojas aún más a la pequeña Greengrass. —Cuéntamelo todo, quiero saber cómo fue que paso tan rápido.

—No eres la única que sabe qué hacer para conseguir lo que quiere. —La sonrisa altiva de Astoria demostraba que era una digna slytherin. —Pero te contare, sé que solo han pasado dos semanas desde que empecé a visitarlo pero de alguna manera él se abrió conmigo, nos conocíamos desde hace años pero creo que no fue sino hasta que por fin pudimos charlar a solas que estoy conociendo al verdadero Draco. — Pansy entendió a lo que se refería Astoria, pues sin duda Draco Malfoy solía ser otro cuando estaban ellos dos solos. — Además comenzamos a intercambiar cartas.

—Espera un momento ¿son suyas esas cartas que te llegan cada mañana y cada noche?

—Dos veces al día parecería demasiado, pero realmente creo que no llega a suplir el no poder verlo en toda la semana.

— ¿Pero cómo fue que te lo dijo?

—En realidad fue Narcissa quien hizo que todo fuera tan apresurado. —Suspiró. —Ayer mientras tomábamos el té, no paraba de mencionar que desde que comencé escribirle él está de mejor humor, y que sabe cuándo ya leyó mi carta de esa mañana porque suele llegar con una gran sonrisa a desayunar. En fin hizo muchos comentarios como ese, Draco parecía un tomate mientras escuchaba hablar a su madre, finalmente ella le insistió que me llevara a pasear a los jardines de la mansión, donde hablamos por fin a solas.

Flashback.

—Espero que puedas disculpar los comentarios de mi madre.

—Descuida, me alegra saber que no soy la única.

— ¿La única?

—Sí, que disfruta leer las cartas cada mañana y noche.

—Ten por seguro que son mis momentos favoritos del día, pero hasta ahora nada se compara con los sábados, cuando por fin tengo la dicha de volver a verte.

Astoria tomo la mano de Draco y este no se resistió, por tanto la chica ya no se negó a lo que su mente le suplicaba hiciera desde hacía tiempo y beso a Draco, un pequeño piquito.

—Tory…—Susurró Draco cuando ella se apartó. —No podemos estar juntos, no sería justo, no puedo arrastrarte conmigo a una vida en la que serás señalada y juzgada por estar conmigo.

—Al diablo con eso Draco, créeme que no me importa en lo más mínimo lo que piensen los demás, se quién eres realmente. —Astoria acaricio la mejilla del muchacho y este la miro a los ojos. —Y no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento, así que no me obligues a alejarme. —Esta vez fue Draco quien rompió la distancia y beso a la chica, quien sin poner resistencia le correspondió.

End Flashback.

—Típico de Draco queriendo alejar a todos, menos mal alguien como tú se fijó en él, no te rindes fácil Astoria y agradezco eso.

—Sé que él no atraviesa un buen momento, y aunque quiere alejarse de todos sé que no le gusta estar solo y simplemente lo hace porque cree que es lo mejor para los demás.

—Recuérdale lo maravilloso que es tener compañía y que es más fácil continuar cuando tienes a alguien contigo.

Ambas chicas continuaron hablando por un rato hasta que Pansy decidió que era hora de alistarse para ver a su padre, y cuando por fin estuvo lista, fue al despacho de la directora McGonagall quien la dejaría usar su red flú para llegar a su hogar.

En cuanto llegó, una elfina la recibió en la chimenea haciendo una reverencia exagerada.

—Señorita, que alegría que este en casa, su padre la está esperando en el jardín.

Un poco los nervios y un poco la costumbre hicieron que la chica ignorara por completo a la criatura y se dirigiera de plano hacia la parte exterior de su hogar en busca de su padre.

En cuanto lo vio se paró en seco y lo observó detalladamente, tenía una taza de té en la mano y el profeta en la otra, su aspecto no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo había visto durante las vacaciones de navidad, su cabello castaño opaco y algunas canas adornaban su cabeza, las arrugas en su cara y esos ojos verdes que eran casi iguales a los suyos. Alberich Parkinson al sentirse observado desvió la mirada del periódico y para su grata sorpresa se encontró con su hermosa hija parada unos metros adelante observándolo, así que sin más se puso de pie.

— ¿Te quedaras ahí parada para siempre querida?

La chica sonrió de lado y se acercó a su padre, le dio un beso en la mejilla y ambos tomaron asiento. Un movimiento de varita por parte de Pansy bastó para que el té comenzara a servirse por sí solo y un bollo se untara con mantequilla y mermelada antes de aterrizar suavemente en su plato.

—Debo decirte que me sorprendió un poco cuando me pediste verme esta tarde.

— ¿Tan extraño te parece que quiera venir a ver a mi padre? —Le replicó con una sonrisa divertida

—Un poco…—Le dio un sorbo a su té. —En especial porque desde que tienes 14 años no vienes a casa salvo en vacaciones…—puso la taza sobre la mesa. — recuerdo que durante tu primer año en Hogwarts, querías estar en casa cada domingo. —La chica se ruborizo. —Así que asumí que tenías algo importante que decirme, tanto que no quisiste hacerlo en una carta.

—Lamento haber estado tan ausente padre… tratare de cambiar un poco eso. —La chica se puso el cabello detrás de las orejas y su padre entendió que estaba nerviosa, quizás no eran tan cercanos, pero Alberich Parkinson reconocía esa manía en su hija, pues la tenía desde que era una niña.

—Descuida linda, no es un reproche. Sé que también no suelo ser la compañía más cautivadora, pero porque no dejamos eso a un lado y mejor hablamos de lo que viniste a decirme.

Pansy puso un sobre en la mesa y se lo extendió a su padre, quien lo tomó y lo miró con curiosidad, para después abrirlo y leer.

—Curioso, es una invitación para la boda de George Weasley, aunque supongo eso ya lo sabías pues el sobre estaba abierto. — Dijo Alberich.

—Es el próximo sábado. —Mencionó la chica y su padre abrió exageradamente los ojos. —tengo la invitación desde hace unas semanas y les envié una carta confirmando nuestra asistencia.

—Y… ¿Por qué me lo dices hasta ahora?

Pansy no sabía que contestar, pues le sorprendió más el hecho de que su padre estuviera más consternado del por qué le decía hasta ese momento y no del motivo por el cual fueron invitados.

— ¿No te sorprende que nos invitaran?

—En realidad no, estuve presente en la boda del hijo mayor.

— ¿Fuiste invitado a la boda de Bill y Fleur? —Preguntó bastante sorprendida.

—Simple cortesía, aunque supuse que algo tenía que ver con el hecho de que por muchos años el Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de Objetos Muggles tuvo un financiamiento por parte de nuestra familia, departamento en el que trabajaba Arthur Weasley.

—No… lo… sabía… Pero… ¿Por qué financiabas ese departamento?

—Era barato y nunca esta demás tener aliados en todos los niveles del ministerio, si te soy sincero obtuvimos varios beneficios al financiarlos, por ejemplo después de la guerra nadie pudo señalarnos como puristas fanáticos, lo cual nos permitió continuar con nuestra vida en paz.

Pansy se quedó callada ante ese comentario y su padre no pudo evitar clavar su mirada en ella como tratando de descifrar lo que realmente le angustiaba y sintiéndose impotente por no saber exactamente qué decir, deseo que su difunta esposa estuviera ahí. Pansy finalmente se dio cuenta de cómo la veía su padre y sin saber cómo, se armó de valor para por fin soltarle la verdad.

—Estoy saliendo con Charlie Weasley.

Esta vez fue Alberich quien se quedó mudo y con mirada atónita.

—Sé que tal vez te sorprenda el hecho de que jamás mencioné nada, pero fue porque quería estar completamente segura de ir en serio con él. Y en este momento no tengo ninguna duda. —Pansy no sabía que decir, pues su padre seguía callado. —Estoy segura de que te agradara, es brillante, un experto en criaturas mágicas, todo un caballero y además es sangre pura.

—Sé que Arthur tiene muchos hijos así que no estoy seguro de cuál de todos es el tal Charlie… Pero ahora entiendo que viniste para avisarme que me lo presentaras este sábado.

—Así es.

Alberich suspiro y se acomodó en su silla. —Pansy. —hizo una pequeña pausa. — sé que me odiaras por esto pero como tu padre es mi deber bajarte de las nubes y hacerte ver aquello que quizás al estar enamorada la mente pueda disipar.

—Créeme que he contemplado todo. —dijo alzando la ceja aunque desviando la mirada.

— ¿Enserio lo crees?

Pansy no respondió nada y solo frunció el ceño molesta. Haciendo la situación más complicada para su padre, pues desde que era pequeña él jamás se había atrevido a negarle nada, en especial cuando hacia esa cara, quizás no era lo más correcto, pero para él era la forma más sencilla de suplir la ausencia de su madre y no encarar los problemas, sin embargo sabía que esa situación era diferente, y tenía que ser un poco más firme y exponer sus razones.


	22. Chapter 22

Hola!

Gracias por leer y comentar :)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Daphne estaba sentada en una enorme y elegante silla verde en su sala común y mientras pensaba en la situación de su mejor amiga y su hermana, miraba por el gran ventanal que daba al lago negro, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, sin embargo la voz de su hermana fue la que la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Estoy segura de que los sentimientos de Pansy por él son reales.

Daphne no contestó de inmediato y ni siquiera se dignó en voltear a ver a su hermana. —No será que la apoyas porque su separación con Malfoy, te ha beneficiado.

—Por Merlín, sí que eres una arpía. —le susurro Astoria por lo bajo para que no escuchara el resto de sus compañeros en la sala común, jalo una silla idéntica a la que tenía Daphne y se sentó frente a ella. —Sabes, eres igual que nuestra madre, no entiendo por qué te importa tanto lo que los demás digan o piensen, no estamos aquí para complacer a todo el mundo, estamos aquí para ser felices Daph. —La rubia permaneció en silencio y Astoria al ver que no entraría tan rápido en razón, se puso de pie y dispuesta a irse solo agregó. — Además ambos son tus amigos.

…..

Alberich meditaba con cautela cuales podrían ser las palabras más apropiadas para exponer sus motivos, sobretodo porque de verdad quería hacerla reflexionar y que no resultara arrepentida en un futuro.

—Siempre me pareció curiosa la forma en que Arthur Weasley educó a sus hijos. —dijo el señor Parkinson, mientras Pansy con la ceja alzada y sin decir nada clavo la mirada en su padre. — Seguramente te preguntaras como es que sé al respecto, no es que fuésemos muy cercanos o algo así. Sin embargo cada que visitaba el Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de Objetos Muggles, para ver cómo se estaba utilizando el presupuesto, por cortesía solía preguntarle por su familia, y Arthur que es un parlanchín, me lo contaba todo.

Pansy, comenzó a poner atención en el relato de su padre y ablandó su mirada, pues trataba de entender cuál era su punto.

—Recuerdo muy bien a su hijo mayor, era un muchacho muy ejemplar, destacado estudiante y con gran carisma. — Sonrió al recordar al joven Bill. — yo mismo me ofrecí a apoyar al muchacho para que considerara una notable carrera dentro del ministerio, me parecía que tenía todo para lograrlo sabes. Sin embargo el joven un poco iluso desechó la oferta para poder ir a romper hechizos en Egipto. — sacó una risita cínica al recordar ese momento. — prefirió ser empleado de duendes, ¡un mago trabajar para duendes!, creí que su padre lo haría entrar en razón, pero no Arthur, al pobre hombre siempre le faltó tener un poco más de autoridad o quizás era demasiado permisivo, en fin, si eso me sorprendió, lo que hizo el hijo siguiente no vino a ser muy distinto, fue a trabajar con dragones al extranjero. —Pansy comenzó a sentir cosquillas en el estómago cuando su padre empezó a hablar sobre Charlie. — he hizo a un lado una oportunidad que pudo cambiar el rumbo de su familia.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó la chica.

—El muchacho era excelente en el Quidditch, Arthur me contó que le habían ofrecido un puesto en la selección en Inglaterra cuando cumplió 17. —Tomó un sorbo de té. — Pero el tonto les rechazo, sabiendo de la clase de hogar que venía, decidió desperdiciar la oportunidad de asegurar un futuro prometedor por un sueño. Y que te digo de los otros, ni siquiera terminaron el colegio. Creo que solo uno de sus muchachos parecía cuerdo, no recuerdo su nombre salvo que trabajaba con Cornellius Fudge.

Alberich hizo una pequeña pausa, observó a su hija y al ver en su mirada que aún no comprendía del todo lo que trataba de decir, suspiro y añadió.

—Lo que trato de decirte es, que cada persona de acuerdo a su rol y posición social inevitablemente desarrolla determinadas formas de actuar, ideas, sentimientos, prioridades y formas de ver la vida en general. A mí me impresionó mucho ver como Arthur hizo poco o nada al ver que sus hijos desperdiciaban oportunidades y jugaban con su futuro como si de poco se tratase, pero para él era más importante la idea de respetar su libertad en lugar de orientarlos como para mi es debido… Es cierto que su familia es sangre pura, incluso pertenecen a los sagrados 28, pero a pesar de eso hay algo que nos mantiene distantes, y es que su familia y la nuestra no comparten los mismos valores, tradiciones, pautas de conducta y créeme linda tú y ese muchacho van a diferir mucho en el futuro, al principio seguramente trataran de ceder a veces tú y a veces el, pero a la larga lo van a detestar porque sentirán que traicionan lo que creen y lo que son, sobre todo si en algún punto tienen hijos. Eres muy ilusa si en verdad crees que él va a acceder a criar a sus hijos con nuestros ideales, sobre todo con lo que acaba de acontecer. No te compliques demasiado, busca un joven con tus mismas ambiciones, que aprecie lo que tú aprecias, que haya crecido y sido educado de una forma similar a la que tú lo fuiste, que tenga una mirada similar a la tuya. Es mi consejo, puedes tomarlo o desecharlo sin embargo solo quiero ahorrarte una gran decepción a futuro.

Alberich se puso de pie y antes de retirarse se acercó a su hija y le beso la frente. —Sé que meditaras las cosas y tomaras una decisión cuando te sientas lista, y descuida el sábado pasare a Hogwarts para que lleguemos juntos a la boda.

—Hasta luego padre. —dijo la slytherin con un tono desanimado.

Cuando su padre por fin se marchó, Pansy decidió entrar en la casa y regresar al colegio, pero mientras caminaba por los pasillos observando los cuadros de sus antepasados y mientras pensaba en todo lo que su padre había dicho minutos antes, no pudo evitar sentirse confundida, era obvio que todo eso de lo que su padre le habló lo había pensado y era cierto que Charlie había mencionado que aceptaba estar de acuerdo con ella, pero ahora sentía que ambos habían sido un poco ingenuos y que quizás a la larga si tendrían pleitos ocasionados por esos desacuerdos.

Cuando por fin llego a la chimenea principal vio el cuadro que estaba arriba y clavó su mirada en la mujer de cabello negro, piel nívea y ojos azules, que era muy parecida a ella.

— ¿Crees que estoy cometiendo una equivocación? —Le preguntó al cuadro de su madre y esta le sonrió.

—No dejes de hacer algo solo por temor, muchas veces nos arrepentimos más de lo que no hacemos que de lo que sí.

Pansy no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar eso y sintió como si su madre realmente estuviera ahí con ella.

—Gracias. —Contestó la chica y acto seguido entro a la chimenea para así volver al colegio.

…

El marte al finalizar la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, la cual ese día había sido teórica, Charlie se acercó a Pansy cuando ya casi no quedaba nadie en el aula.

—Señorita Parkinson podría esperarse un momento.

—De acuerdo profesor.

Ambos se dedicaron una mirada divertida y en cuanto quedaron completamente a solas pudieron hablar.

— ¿Todo bien?, no he sabido mucho de ti desde el domingo que me dejaste la nota, si no es porque te vi en el gran comedor hubiera entrado en pánico. —Dijo acomodando el cabello de la chica detrás de la oreja.

—Descuida ya lo hablaremos bien en otro momento, no creo que ahora sea muy pertinente prolongar la charla demasiado, pero no te preocupes, no es nada para alarmarse.

—Si tú lo dices, te creeré.

La chica le sonrió, lo tomo de las manos y quiso cambiar la conversación a algo que le hiciera alejar los malos pensamientos de la mente. —Creo que no te lo había dicho pero, ayer llego mi vestido y un encargo extra que pedí especialmente para ti.

— ¿Para mí? ¿Pero qué es? —Pregunto con genuina curiosidad.

—Te lo hare llegar esta noche y ya verás. —La chica se levantó y le dio un corto beso en los labios. — Creo que ya debo irme, aún tengo que hacer un par de pendientes antes de la clase de pociones.

—De acuerdo linda, te amo.

—También te amo Charlie.

Esa noche cuando el pelirrojo entro a su habitación, en la mesita de la sala había una gran caja y un sobre encima. Curioso, abrió primero el sobre y leyó.

 _Más allá de mi casa, el verde siempre fue mi color, y creo que jamás te he visto en verde._

 _Te ama P.P._

Al terminar de leer, Charlie abrió la caja y no pudo más que sonreír de oreja a oreja al ver lo que había dentro.

….

La mañana del sábado, la madriguera era un caos y es que todos se estaban preparando para el gran día de George y Angelina, además de tratar de alistar los últimos detalles que quedaban aún pendientes, por tanto no era de extrañarse ver a la pobre de Molly Weasley subiendo y bajando las escaleras, pues realmente era ella la más interesada en que todo estuviera completamente perfecto.

—Buenos días Weasleys. —Charlie saludo cuando entro por la puerta.

—Por Merlín Charlie, aun no estas cambiado. —Le regaño su madre al verlo.

—Creí que podría vestirme aquí, además supuse que aún había pendientes y no quería arruinar la ropa.

—Mira nada más como te ha cambiado esa chica, el Charlie que yo conocí usaba la misma ropa al derecho y al revés. —Dijo Bill saliendo de la cocina.

— ¡Pero qué asco Charlie! —Dijo Ginny, quien buscaba en la sala sus zapatillas.

— ¿Esperen un momento, entonces la razón de que apestaras siempre era porque no te cambiabas de ropa y no por los dragones? —Dijo George desde el barandal de las escaleras y sus hermanos comenzaron a reír.

—Jajaja, muy chistosos. —Charlie le saco la lengua a Ginny

—Bueno, entonces creo que el cambio en tus costumbres de higiene debemos agradecérselos a la señorita vanidosa, la felicitare en cuanto la vea.

Charlie solo rodo los ojos mientras sonreía.

—Creo que exageran, yo no era tan sucio o apestoso como dicen.

—Dejemos que el pueblo lo decida Charlie. —Dijo George.

—Ya déjense de tonterías. George baja que te voy a atar esa corbata y tu Charlie sube a darte un baño y cambiarte. —Grito Molly Weasley, pero la cosa no salió como esperaba pues al escuchar el comentario de su madre Bill, George y Ginny comenzaron a reírse haciendo que Charlie se pusiera más colorado que un tomate, en primera por las risas de sus hermanos y en segunda porque sí que se había bañado esa mañana, pero pensó que si conocería al padre de su novia esa tarde bien podría darse otro baño, solo por si acaso.

Después del alboroto con sus hijos, Molly subió una vez más las escaleras, esta vez rumbo a su habitación y es que había algo que aún tenía pendiente por hacer, entró y tomo una cajita que tenía en su mesita de noche junto a su cama, para después dirigirse a la habitación de Ginny, la cual estaban usando para preparar a la novia.

— ¿Puedo pasar?— dijo Molly después de tocar la puerta.

—Adelante. —Se escucharon varias voces al unísono desde dentro.

— ¡Pero que hermosa te ves! —Molly no pudo evitar sonreír y sacar una lagrimita de felicidad al ver a Angelina junto a su madre.

—Bien chicas, creo que es hora de que ustedes también terminen de alistarse. —Dijo la señora Johnson a Katie y Hermione, saliendo junto con ellas de la habitación y dejando a solas a Molly y a la novia.

—No cabe duda de que George es muy afortunado de tenerte. — Dijo Molly tomando asiento junto a la chica.

—Creo que ambos lo somos. —dijo a lo que la señora Weasley asintió sonriente.

—Aun me cuesta trabajo creer que esa pequeña niña que venía en los veranos a jugar Quidditch con mis hijos está a punto de casarse, los miro a ti y a George y aun pareciera que fue ayer. — Angelina solo pudo sonrojarse y reír. —Te apreció mucho Angie, y siempre te estaré eternamente agradecida por estar ahí para mi hijo cuando más te necesito, y en unos minutos más serás oficialmente una más de nosotros, aunque creo que ya lo eras. — ambas rieron. — es por eso que quise ser la primera en darte la bienvenida a la familia Weasley y también darte un pequeño regalo.

La mujer le extendió una hermosa cajita de madera con las iniciales A.W.

—Tiene un hechizo de protección, así solamente tú podrás abrirla.

— Molly muchas gracias, no debiste molestarte. —La chica le dio un fuerte abrazo a su futura suegra.

—No es ninguna molestia linda, por cierto hay algo más, así que date vuelta.

La chica hizo caso y Molly Weasley le acomodo un hermoso tocado en su cabello.

—Sé que necesitas algo viejo y algo prestado, así que supuse que esto serviría.

—Es muy hermoso, Gracias Señora Weasley. —dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras admiraba en el espejo la bella pieza que adornaba su cabeza.

Ron y Harry quienes al ser sacados de la habitación del pelirrojo por su novia y por su hermana, decidieron pasar el rato en la vieja habitación de Percy, la cual ya estaba ocupada, pues Charlie se estaba anudando la corbata frente al espejo cuando los amigos entraron.

—Por Merlín, ¿Pero qué rayos traes puesto? —Dijo Ron al ver a su corpulento hermano.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Nada, solo que es distinto, nunca te había visto tan de verde.

Harry se rio un poco imaginando que seguro eso era obra de Pansy Parkinson.

—No es tan verde. —Contesto su hermano mayor.

—Si tú lo dices. —Dijo Ron acostándose en la cama.

Charlie se miró en el espejo y pensó que no lucia mal— Solo el Chaleco y la corbata lo son.

—También tu pañuelo y calcetines. —añadió Harry señalándolos.

Charlie se dio un último vistazo y no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginar la expresión de Pansy al verlo y es que lucía como otra persona, llevaba un elegante frac de chaqueta negra y pantalón gris oscuro, lo cual hacia contraste con su chaleco aterciopelado verde botella y el corbatín verde con detalles color plata.

—Creo que me gusta. — Dijo Charlie antes de ponerse bastante loción encima y salir de la habitación.


End file.
